Destiny with Dragoons
by The Water Goddess
Summary: Six new deadly Dragoons called the Dragoon Judges. A new enemy. Could this enemy be stronger than Soa herself? This is about how I meet the Dragoons and how I have to save Endiness from a new evil.
1. The Beginning has come

****  
Hiya. Here's the Fanfic about me. Hope ya like it. Just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. Okay? Okay, so PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Introduction:  
Crystal, a cold-hearted fourteen year old Wingly, was sent to Earth when she was five. Her parents were trying to protect her, and in the process, they died. But who, or what, exactly were they trying to protect her from? The only way for Crystal to find answers to any of her questions, she must go back to the world where she once lived. Endiness.  
  
****  
The sun shined brightly in my eyes. I quickly pulled the sheets over my head. A moan came out of my mouth. The bedroom door squeaked open. I didn't bother to see who it was. Someone pulled hard on my long silver hair. My head snapped up. The person who had pulled my hair was none other than my little step-sister, Allianna.  
"ALLIANNA!!!" I screamed. She quickly ran out of the room. "COME BACK HERE!!!" I rolled out of bed. Right when my feet hit the floor, they flew out from under me. I landed hard on my butt. "ALLIANNA!!!" I screamed once more. I had tripped on one of her toys. I heard giggling in the next room. "Little brat." I stood back up. I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with a tear-drop in the middle of it. I slung open the bedroom door and stomped out. "MOM!!! Allianna won't leave me ALONE!!!" I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that. You know she won't listen to me." My step-mother told me.  
"But you're supposed to be her mother!" I yelled.  
"I know. I've tried everything. She just won't listen." She sat down at the table and started to drink her coffee. I turned around and stomped out of the kitchen and right out of the house.  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or two." I told her as I walked through the door.  
****  
The sun was shining brightly once I stepped outside. I hated days like this. It was so plain to me. I walked down the side-walk. The neighbor's dog started barking at me. I ignored it and continued to walk. Maybe I should go, uh, oh I don't know. I rubbed my neck. Where can I go? I thought for a bit. That's it!! I started to run. I passed and bumped into a few humans along the way. I wish they wouldn't stare at me. Crazy humans. I turned a sharp corner. I ran for another ten minutes, then stopped in front of a building. I moved my head around, looking to see if anyone was near. I found no one. I simply nodded my head. I disappeared.  
****  
I had transported to a lake. Fortunately, no one was around. This was my favorite place to go when I had nothing else to do. My life was a bit on the boring side so I came here often. Very often. I silently sat down Indian style. I thought for a while. I stood back up and walked toward the water. The water rippled as I started to walk in the lake. I slowly moved my hands above the water. A smirk went across my face. My eyes closed.  
"Oh dear Soa, hear me now, take me away, take me away to a far away place. Take me to a place where Dragons roam and magic exists. Take me to, ENDINESS!!!!" As I spoke those words, the water spun around me. I lightly fell backwards. Then everything went black.  
  
Sorry guys, this is mainly just the prologue so in the next chapter I'll make it a bit longer. Just review it and tell me whatcha think. Oh yeah, Meru says hi. She can't really talk right now because she's kinda bothering the salesman at the candy store -.-; Anyway, just review and tell me if you want the second chapter up or not. Well, even if ya don't, I'm still putting it up *sticks out tongue* See ya later!!! 


	2. The Journey Begins

****  
  
Here's the next chapter. Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
The sun shined in my eyes. My whole body ached. If I had known that it would hurt this much, I might not have come. But I don't think I had a choice to come or not. How did I know to say those words to come here? I have no clue. I sat up. I tried to open my eyes but the sun was too bright. I laid back down. Where am I? I could have been anywhere. I could have been in Deningrad, Furni, or Neet. All I knew was that I was somewhere. I could hear footsteps. A shadow fell over me. I knew that because the sun wasn't that bright anymore. I opened my eyes. There was some sort of creature above me. I shot straight up and backed away. It was a cat like creature. The creature was probably a good six feet tall and eight to ten feet long, including the tail. The tail was like a mermaid's tail. It was a light shade of blue, with dark blue eyes. It had huge blue wings that probably had a wing span of fifteen feet.  
"Wh-what are you?" I asked the strange creature. Some how, I knew that it could understand me.  
"Humans call me the God of the Ocean, but my name is Oceanus." The creature answered. Its dark blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
"Are you a Wingly?" Oceanus asked me.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"It doesn't matter, I was just curious. Winglies usually have silver hair." Oceanus sat down.  
"Well, I'm NOT a Wingly." I lied. I thought it was best not to tell this strange creature just in case. I did not trust it. "I dyed my hair." The creature was silent.  
"You are strange, Human." The creature finally spoke, but its words were cruel to my ears.  
That is what I get for saying that I am not a Wingly. I told myself. I hated someone calling me a Human. Winglies were COMPLETELY different from Humans.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." I suddenly took interest in the ground.  
"What is your name, Human?"  
"Uh, Tarina." I lied once more.  
"Strange name for a strange Human." The creature named Oceanus stood back up. "I must be going now."  
"Uh, wait, where are you going?" I ask.  
"I am going to see an old friend." Oceanus answered.  
"I'm going too." I walk over towards the creature.  
"Who said?"  
"Me. Now let's go." I follow the creature.  
****  
Six hours later, we finally arrive. In the middle of nowhere.  
"I thought you said that you knew where you were going?" I ask.  
"I do know where I'm going. In fact, we're here." We were STILL in the middle of nowhere.  
"Where exactly?" I look around.  
"Here." Oceanus sits down. "Ah, here comes my friend now." A strange bird like creature flies toward us and lands softly on the ground. It was probably a good three feet tall, and four feet long, including its tail. Its beak looked as strong as an eagle's and its wings probably had a wing span of five feet. Its fur was a light blue and so was its wings and tail.  
"Hiya, Oceanus!!" The bird creature looked to be very hyper.  
"Hello, Whirlpool." Oceanus looked over at me. "This is my very good friend, Whirlpool. Whirlpool, this is Tarina."  
"Nice to meet ya, Tarina!!! Boy do Humans get stranger every day!" The creature called Whirlpool stared at me strangely.  
"How has Charle been?" Oceanus asked Whirlpool.  
"Oh she's been doing great! Just the other day, she let me have a really big fish for dinner!! It tasted sooooooooo gooooood!!!" Whirlpool started twirling around.  
"Who's Charle?" I ask.  
"She's Whirlpool's master. She a very good friend of mine." Oceanus answered. I thought for a moment. I knew which Charle they were talking about. They were talking about Melbu's sister. I knew a lot about Melbu Frahma. Although I lived with the Humans on a different planet, doesn't really mean that I don't know ANYTHING about Endiness. I know that there was a Dragon Campaign, and a lot of other stuff. I know more than ANY Human here in Endiness would know. Actually, I probably know more than any Wingly here unless that Wingly was in the Dragon Campaign.  
"Tarina?" Someone asked.  
"Huh?" I noticed that I had drifted off in my own little world again.  
"I wasn't sure if you were with us or not." It had been Oceanus that was talking.  
"Oh, I'm with ya. So I'll be off now." I walked away from the two creatures. I had no idea where I was going, but I had a map. Yes, a map. I wish. So I didn't have a map. I wish I did anyway. I continued walking. Neither of the creatures tried to stop me. They continued talking.  
****  
The sun was setting, and it was getting a bit dark.  
"Maybe I should've stayed with the creatures." I had my hands behind my head, walking slowly. "Why do I always have the bad luck?" I had come to this world only to find out that I forgot to get a weapon, other than my martial arts skills, I had no other weapon. I let out a deep sigh. All around me was sand, sand, and sand. I was still in the middle of nowhere. I did not want to admit that I was lost. Every time I would say something, something bad always happened. Sometimes, anyway. That's why I usually watch what I say. I was just learning how to control water back on Earth. I still practiced with my powers almost everyday, but I like to refer to myself as a beginner. Being fourteen, I probably knew more about my powers, strengths, and weakness' than anyone. A bush beside me moved. I stopped. I quickly turned around, looking for anything. Nothing. I continued walking. I could see the Moon that Never Sets from where I was walking. It was a beautiful color blue. I could hear owls in the distance.  
Maybe I should stop right here and camp. I stopped and thought for a moment. There might also be a town nearby. I'll just keep walking for a little while more. I tried to think of where I was. If I was in a desert, then there's a chance that I was in Death Frontier. That means that Deningrad and Furni were the closest towns. Not counting Home of Gigantos, Fort Magrad, and Flandel Tower. It probably would be best to fly across, but I don't know who or what might eat a Wingly. Many Humans here probably still hate Winglies. I wouldn't blame them. What us Winglies did in the past was cruel. I finally decided just to walk there, and if I got too hungry, then I would just fly. Since I could control water, I will never get thirsty. I just didn't control food to come to me. Then it's settled, I'll just walk to Neet, rest up there, then head to Deningrad. If I'm where I think I am anyway.  
****  
For the next four hours, I walked, and everything I ever saw, was desert and a few creatures, but that was it. I was starting to get terribly hungry.  
"Why do bad things always happen to me?" I complained. I strolled along in the sand. It got a bit colder a while back. Looks like I was right. I was in Death Frontier. Kashua Glacier was coming up. And guess what? I wasn't wearing the right clothes to go traveling in the snow!! I was wearing a light pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and arm warmers. If I had known that I was going to travel in snow I would have at least brought a coat. Wait. I just remembered something. If this was Death Frontier, then Ulara was somewhere. I had to eat something. I might be able to find Ulara before dark. But in another few hours, I could be in Kashua Glacier. Ulara or Kashua Glacier? Ulara. But would it still be here? Hidden from Humans? I don't know but I needed to take the chance. Soon my energy will get low and then I'll start getting thirsty. I continued walking. That was it. I was just gonna have to take a chance. My wings came out. I was just going to fly around for a bit and try to locate Ulara. Locating Ulara might be better than flying off towards Neet or Deningrad. I flew up into the sky.  
****  
About an hour later, I found no sign of Ulara. Maybe it was just best if I run into it accidentally. As I was flying, I bumped into something. I couldn't see anything.  
Looks like I found it accidentally. I landed softly on the ground. I used just a bit of my energy to make Ulara appear. I found the entrance and walked in. I didn't see many Winglies here. They must have all been sleeping. I walked around a bit.  
"Hello there. May I help you?" Someone asked. I shot around only to find a woman with silver hair. "Yes. I need a place to stay for the night."  
"We'd be happy to let you stay here for the night. May I ask your name?" The woman asked me.  
"Uh," I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure whether or not I should use my fake name or my real name. If she was just like me, then it was okay to use my real name. "My name is Tarina."  
"Hello, Tarina. My name is Caron." She smiled at me. "Let me show you where you can stay." She led me to a teleporter. I had heard of these but I never actually saw one. The teleporter took us to a room. There was a woman in the back of the room and stairs to my right. The woman, Caron, led me to the woman in the back of the room.  
"Miss Charle, we have a visitor." Caron told the woman. I couldn't believe my ears. Charle?! The sister to Melbu? It can't be.  
"Oh good. I don't think we've had a visitor in a while." Charle said happily.  
"Here she is." Caron pushed me forward. "She found her way in here, somehow."  
"Hello there. What is your name little girl?" Charle asked me.  
"Uh, Tarina. Nice to meet you." I bowed a bit. Hey, at least I learned not to tick off someone who was a lot older than me and have had a lot more experience using their powers. I noticed Caron was leaving. "Uh, I was wondering if I could stay here a bit. I mean, if that's not too much trouble."  
"Oh it's not, dear. You may stay in one of the beds right up those stairs." Charle told me.  
"Thank you." I bowed again. I was only polite to those who I knew where stronger than me. And this woman defiantly was.  
"I'll bring some food to your room." Charle told me.  
"Thank you again." I walked up the stairs. I laid down softly on one of the beds. It felt good to be in a bed again. I had probably only been here for almost ten hours. I quickly dosed off.  
****  
When I awoke, I smelled something wonderful. Chicken. At least it smelled like it anyway. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I saw Charle in front of me with a bowl. Steam came from the bowl.  
"Smells delicious." I lean forward and grab the bowl as she handed it to me. I gulp it down quickly. It tasted SO good. Just like chicken noodle soup. "This stuff is DELICIOUS."  
"Why thank you. I made it myself." Charle smiled. "You may adventure around a bit before you leave, if you like."  
"I think I will." I stand up and stretch. As I walk down the stairs, I can feel Charle staring at me. I think she was trying to figure out if I was a Human or a Wingly. She had looked a bit confused earlier. I was a master at hiding my identity. Whenever I meet another Wingly, that Wingly would have a hard time trying to figure out if I was Human or Wingly because they wouldn't be able to sense my power. That was my defense. It was a very good defense too. Before I knew it, I was already in the weapon shop. I looked around. Their was a Wingly man standing behind the counter.  
"Are you looking for anything specific?" The Wingly man asked me.  
"Actually, I am. I need something light, but powerful." I told the man.  
"I've got the perfect weapon." He walked outside of the building. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why'd he go outside? A few minutes later, the Wingly man walked back in. He was carrying a sword that was looked to be almost four feet long in total, with a blazing blue flame as its blade. Its handle was a darker blue with a sparkling blue topaz stone at the top of the handle. It was beautiful.  
"Here you go. Charle told me to give this to you. She said it would suit you beautifully." The man handed me the sword.  
"Thank you so very much." I took the sword from his hands. It felt warm to the touch. It fit perfectly in my hands.  
"No problem." The man smiled and went back behind the counter. "Oh, and if you're wondering, it's free."  
"Oh, thanks." I held the sword firmly in my hands and walk down the stairs that I guessed led to the item shop. I had no money, but I had a feeling Charle would help me out. There was a Wingly woman behind the counter.  
"Hello, are you Tarina?" The woman asked me.  
"Uh, yeah." I almost forgot that that was my fake name.  
"Miss Charle told me to give this to you." The woman handed me a small bag.  
"What's in it?" I took the small pouch. It didn't even weigh an ounce.  
"Miss Charle packed you everything that you should need on your journey." The woman answered.  
"But it feels like there's nothing in here." I told her.  
"But of course! It may not feel like anything is in there, but that is one of our special objects. It can fit anything in there without adding even an ounce to the weight. It comes in handy." The woman giggled a bit. I stared at the strange pouch. So much could fit in this small pouch? Amazing.  
"She also wanted you to go back to the guest room." The woman informed me.  
"Thank you." I headed back to the guest room. When I arrived there, Charle was waiting for me.  
"I see you like the gifts." Charle told me. Just then I noticed that I still had the sword and the pouch in my hands.  
"Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate the gifts." I noticed she had something in her hands.  
"Oh yes, these are for you." She handed me some clothes. "You might be needing them." She headed for the stairs. As she walked by, she whispered some words in my ears. "I tried to get them to look like the ones in your world." I was surprised. How did she know that? As I turn around to ask her, she was gone. I simply shrugged my shoulders and tried on the clothes. The clothes fit perfectly. The dark blue jeans were a bit heavier than the ones that I had on earlier and the shirt was a t-shirt that was light blue and had some weird sign on the front. I put on my blue arm warmers and my blue head band. Charle had also given me a dark blue, long sleeveless sweater jacket with the exact same sign on the back as the shirt had on the front. I found some heavy boots and socks beside the bed. I slipped them on. My jeans were wide enough to almost cover my feet completely. The jeans had eight pockets in total. Two in the back, two on each side, and two in the front. As I walked around, the boots made no sound what-so-ever. I put on a belt that sagged a bit and tied the pouch to it. I found a sheath but my sword's blade was just too big. I found a sturdy piece of leather and tied it around the sword but it wouldn't work.  
"WHY WON'T THIS THING GO ON?!" I threw the piece of leather in frustration. Suddenly the blade to my sword disappeared. It had turned into a simple blade. It no longer looked like a flame. "Oh." I slid it into the sheath. It fit perfectly. I slid it over my head and I could feel the sword on my back. "That was simple." I walked down the stairs. Caron was waiting for me.  
"Will you be leaving, Tarina?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be headed towards Deningrad." I told her.  
"I hope you have a safe journey." She simply bowed and left the room through the teleporter. I left the room, too. As I was headed towards the exit, someone yells my fake name. I swirl around only to find Oceanus.  
"I am to join you on your journey." He told me.  
"O-okay." I know that I cannot stop him. "Won't people stare at you though? They may think it is suspicious."  
"Don't worry." A bright light swirled around him as he turned into something else. He had turned into a small black and white dog. "No one will notice me like this."  
"Okay then. Let's get moving." As we leave Ulara, the sun is just rising. We were headed towards Deningrad and nothing was going to get in our way. At least we hoped so.  
  
So how'd ya like it? Just tell me in your review. Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	3. Meeting new people, the painful way

****  
  
Here's the next part. Hope ya like it. Just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
  
We had already walked for three hours, and so far, we were almost close to Deningrad. The air was cold. Very cold. Just a couple more hours and we'd be at a nice, warm hotel. Hopefully.  
"So why are you going to Deningrad?" Oceanus asks me as we're walking.  
"Don't really have a reason. I just wanted to visit it." I answer. Once again, I was lying. I had a feeling that I should visit Deningrad. I don't know why, but I trusted my feelings. That was about the only thing that I did trust.  
"Oh." He continued walking.  
"Why are you following me?" I ask him.  
"Because I want to." He told me. I smirked. "Why are you truly following me?"  
"Why are you truly here in this world?" He asks me. Now that kept me quiet. Obviously, he knew what Charle knew too. I stayed quiet for quite a while. I stayed quiet for the whole trip to Deningrad. When we finally arrive at Deningrad, I was shocked. The Crystal Palace was beautiful.  
"Whoa." I looked up at it.  
"Surprised?" Oceanus walks through the entrance. I quickly follow. Many Humans stared at me, NOT Oceanus. I guess they thought my clothes were strange. I didn't care. We walked around. Oceanus walked inside the castle. I wasn't so sure, but I followed.  
"Who stays here?" I asked.  
"The Queen Theresa and the Four Sacred Sisters." Oceanus walked up the stairs. Before I knew it, we were in the Queen's Chamber. The Queen herself was sitting on her throne.  
"Ah, Oceanus, welcome back." The Queen seemed happy to see him. I leaned over towards Oceanus and whispered, "How does she know who you are?"  
"She's seen me like this." Oceanus bowed. He looked over at me. I quickly bowed too.  
"Who's your friend?" Queen Theresa asked Oceanus.  
"Her name is Tarina." He answered. I just smiled. I didn't feel like talking right now.  
"Nice to meet you, Tarina. So what brings you here, Oceanus?" Queen Theresa quickly turned her attention to Oceanus. While they were busy talking, I quietly snuck off. I ran down the stairs. No one seemed to notice me. I ran out of the doors. I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find no one. As I turned back around, I bumped into someone. I looked up. It was a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. He had light brown hair, tied back in a low pony tail. He was wearing a long green cape with light brown pants and silver chest armor. He was carrying a spear with him.  
"Why hello there, miss. Are you okay?" He holds out a hand to help me up. I rudely ignore it and stand up on my own.  
"I'm fine." I dust myself off. As I was walking off, he stopped me.  
"Where are your parents?" He asked me.  
"Who cares?" I continue walking again. I can feel him staring at me curiously. I continue walking. I do not know where I'm going, but I was stopped by someone. He grabbed me by my arm and put a knife to my neck. Everyone turned around and stared at us.  
"Now, no one move or the girl dies." The man told everyone. No one moved.  
"Now, everyone hand over ya goods and I won't kill her." The man stuck out his hand. If ya ask me, I thought this guy was just a plain IDIOT. The Queen had guards. A LOT of guards. Who did he think he was to come barging in Deningrad trying to steal everything and NOT get his butt kicked?  
"Put down the girl." One of the Queen's guards ordered. Almost fifty guards were standing right in front of us. The man simply smirked. A Giganto came running through, bashing all of the guards. All of the guards were down in five seconds flat. I could tell that the man that I had bumped into earlier wanted to do something. But what could HE do? I knew what I could do though. My foot slammed hard against the guys foot. He screamed loudly, loud enough to send the Giganto running towards me with his axe. I dodge his giant axe. Just as he swings the axe at me again, I jump up onto the axe, and before I know it, I had used an energy blast aimed right for his head. The Giganto falls backwards with a snap. Everyone was staring at me, especially the guy in the green cape. The bad guy was just completely shocked. He turned around to run but a couple of guards that had escaped the Giganto grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Just then, I realized what I had done. The Gigantos neck had snapped. I had never really killed anyone before. I turned around only to find the Queen and Oceanus staring at me. I turned back around in time to run. The guy in the cape followed me, but I was faster. Before I knew it, I was in a forest. The man was STILL behind me. He had a lot of patience, running after me. I would NEVER slow down. Not in a few minutes anyway. I turned a sharp corner and hid behind a tree. He ran past me.  
"I lost him." I told myself. As I stepped out from behind the tree, I found myself face to face with the man. "What do you want?"  
"You're a Wingly, aren't you? Winglies haven't been in Deningrad in a LONG time." The man told me.  
"Why should I tell you if I'm a Wingly or not? Isn't it obvious what I am? Or are you blind?" I stepped back a bit. The man laughed. "You've got a lot of guts, don't you? Talking to a King like that?" The man told me. I was confused. "You're a King? You don't look like no King to me. Is this some sorta joke?"  
"Yes, I am a King. The King of Serdio, and you are?" He held out his hand, obviously wanting me to shake hands with him. I ignored him. I simply spun around and started to walk.  
"I could take you to my castle, Queen Emile would love to have some visitors." He told me as I was walking away. I knew I needed a place to stay. I couldn't go back to Deningrad. They would KILL me. "Fine then. But I'm not staying long." He laughed. "Fine with me." He watches me as I walk ahead of him. I knew where to go. Hey, during those few hours with Oceanus, I learned SOMETHING. I just didn't know that there were Kings and Queens here.  
****  
We had walked HOURS and HOURS before we got to rest. Okay, we only walked two hours, but it felt like HOURS and HOURS.  
"Can we rest now?" I complained.  
"Sure. We can set camp here." The man started to light a fire. It was already night, with the only light coming from the Moon That Never Sets.  
"You never really told me your name." I told him.  
"And you never really told me your name." He looked at me. He had a point. "My name is Tarina." I had gotten to the point that I answered that question with my fake name. I just didn't trust anyone.  
"My name is King Albert, but you can just call me Albert. So why were you at Deningrad? Didn't you know that Winglies weren't allowed there?" He asked me.  
"Winglies aren't allowed there? Why?" I asked curiously.  
"A few years ago, a Wingly had kidnapped the Queen and ever since then, they just didn't trust Winglies." Albert answered, staring at the burning fire.  
"Oh." I looked at the ground. "I'm gonna get some sleep now." I laid down, staring out into the distance.  
****  
I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, the sun was shining brightly. I groaned. I noticed I was on a bed. I shot straight up. I looked around. I was in a room. I heard voices outside. I stood up and ran towards the window. I was in a castle.  
Am I dreaming? I shook my head 'till I was fully awake. "No, I'm not dreaming. How'd I end up here?"  
"We'll explain that to you later." A woman's voice told me. I spun around. I saw a blonde woman standing a few feet away from me. She looked like a Queen. She probably was.  
"Who are you?" I asked. She giggled a bit. "My name is Emile. Queen Emile."  
So I was right. "How'd I get here so fast?"  
"Like I said, we'll explain that to you later. For now, why don't you just come eat some lunch?" She led me out of the room, towards the kitchen.  
  
After a good lunch, I wandered off again. Of course, while everyone was talking. I was gonna run off now. Again. I didn't think I needed to be here anymore. As I was leaving, a Giganto stepped in front of me.  
"Albert say to keep eye on little girl, so Kongol do that." The Giganto, obviously named Kongol, told me. I steadied my fist. "Move out of my way NOW."  
"Kongol no move." He just stood there.  
"I said MOVE!" My fist lit up. I was going to blast this Giganto with my energy blast.  
"HEY!!!" Someone ran up behind me and reached for my arm. I quickly turned around and hit the man in the stomach. It just happened to be Albert. Emile screamed. If only I had known that it was him. I didn't mean to hit him. He was the one who grabbed me. I started to back away when Kongol picked me up.  
"Little girl hurt friend. Now Kongol hurt little girl." I could tell that he was about to punch me. And he did. Right in my stomach, knocking most of the air out of me. He dropped me. The King stood back up. I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't breathe. I had never been hit that hard before. I was losing consciousness. I tried to stand up. Everything happened so fast. Albert reached to grab me again. He knew I was hurt. I pushed his hand away as best as I could. I was losing most of my strength too. Someone was watching me closely. I could feel them watching me. As I looked up to see who it was, I fell hard on the ground. I could hear my heart beating loudly. Everything was going blurry. Albert pulled me up by my arm, and as he did, I hit him once more with all of my strength. He stumbled backwards. I turned around to run, dodging Kongol's arms. I ran out of the town. Guards not too far behind me. I felt my wings come out as I lifted off the ground. I floated there a bit before I flew off into the sky, leaving the guards behind.  
****  
About an hour later, while I was flying, everything went black. I could feel myself falling. I couldn't do anything about it. I stopped falling. I was in someone's arms. I could barely open my eyes, but when I did, I saw a man that looked about sixty with armor on and wings coming out of his shoulder blades. Was this a.........a Dragoon? Before I could find out the answer to my question, everything went black.  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. 


	4. Bad Luck

****  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope ya like it. Just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. So leave me alone.  
  
****  
My body ached. I moaned. Where was I? I didn't know, but I was gonna find out. I sat up. My body ached even more. I looked around as best as I could without screaming out in pain. I was in a room. There were voices downstairs. I decided to go downstairs and see where I was. My mind was blank of what had grabbed me while I was falling. What could it had been? I slowly stood up. Painfully. I walked towards the door and out of the room. As I crept down the stairs, the voices got louder.  
"You'd never believe what happened to me. To make a long story short, I met this strange girl, and before I know it, she hits me, Kongol hits her, very hard, then I try to help her, but she hits me again. I think her name was Tarina." The voice was familiar to me.  
"Girl hit friend, so Kongol hit girl." That voice was familiar too. I let out a gasp. But that was a bad idea for me. Everyone turned to face me.  
"HEY!! That's her!!" Albert stood up.  
"Kongol bash girl." Kongol picks up axe.  
"Hey! That's the girl Haschel picked up earlier." A brunette woman told everyone. I did NOT want to get hit by that Gigantos fist again. I made a run for it.  
"HEY!!!" A blond man runs after me. Soon after, the others run after me. I can't run long, my body is in pain. I quickly fall down. The others were just a few yards away from me now. I didn't want to get caught. I tried to stand back up, but instead I scream out in pain. Right then, a monster takes advantage of this. It comes out of nowhere. Before I notice it, it attacks me. I fly into a tree. Sending even more pain through my body. I struggled to stand, much less fight a monster. The others now saw the monster and were running even faster. I didn't need them. When I get to my feet, I get an energy blast ready. Right when they arrived, the monster was already taken down. By me. I slowly fell to the ground. They caught me. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I'd rather fly off and take the chance of falling rather then get beat up by that Giganto. My wings came out. As I flew off, the brunette woman voice rang in the air.  
"DART!! She's going to hurt herself! We've gotta get her!" So the blond man's name was Dart.  
****  
I actually made it to a town. Surprisingly. I landed softly on the ground, attracting no ones attention. I limped inside the town. Lohan. That's what was written on a sign. I looked around. A lot of Humans were walking around. And I mean a LOT. I've never seen this busy of a town. I limped around, trying to find the clinic. When I FINALLY found it, I walked inside. There was an old man inside.  
"Hello there." He looks at me. "Oh dear. Why don't you rest here?" I nod in reply. I limp over to a bed and fall down on it, sleeping.  
****  
When I awake, I hear those familiar voices again. This time closer towards me. Like only two feet away from me.  
"We've been looking all over for her. Thank you for keeping her here." That was Albert's voice.  
"Kongol want to bash girl." Unmistakably Kongol.  
"No Kongol. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to hit me. I startled her. That's all." Albert reassured his gigantic friend. I turned to face the wall. Why won't they stop chasing me?! I asked myself as I let out a sigh. It's like they have cat hears because once I let out that sigh, they turned to me.  
"She's awake." A woman's voice said. I was busted, so I sat up. "WHY DO YOU KEEP CHASING ME?!" Surprised at my sudden outburst, the brunette woman gasped.  
"Why do you keep running away?" Albert asked me.  
"Probably because I'd rather not get my butt kicked by that Giganto! I could have easily beaten him before if YOU didn't startle me like that!!" I stood up.  
"Please stop fighting." The brunette woman pleaded.  
"Yeah guys. I'm pretty sure Kongol is sorry, right Kongol?" The man named Dart looked at his gigantic friend.  
"Kongol no sorry." He looked back at Dart. "Okay. Kongol sorry."  
"Do ya think that heals the pain in my gut when he hit me?! No, it doesn't! Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking me leave now." As I walked towards the exit, Caron stepped in front of me.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Crystal, but Miss Charle would like to see you now." Caron told me.  
"I thought your name was Tarina?" Albert looked at me.  
"Well, it's not. Crystal is my name. Hey, how'd you know though?" I asked Caron.  
"That is not important right now. Miss Charle wants to see you right away." Caron led me outside. The others followed.  
"You know Charle?!" Dart asked me.  
"Yeah. Guess I do." I quickly follow Caron.  
"May we come too?" The brunette asked Caron.  
"We don't want to interrupt whatever Charle wants to talk about, Shana." Dart told her.  
"It's no problem, really. She says that it's okay." Caron told them.  
****  
When we arrived at Ulara, Charle was waiting for us.  
"You should have told me your TRUE name, Crystal. It would have been a lot easier to find you." Charle told me.  
"I know." I followed Charle to her room. The others not to far behind.  
"I need you to do me a favor, Crystal." Charle sits down on a chair.  
"What?" I sit down next to her.  
"I need you to go get Rose, Lavitz, Zieg and Lloyd." Charle told me.  
"Who?" I asked, confused.  
"ROSE, LAVITZ, ZIEG AND LLOYD?!" Dart seemed surprised.  
"Yes. But I need Crystal to get them." Charle explained.  
"But how is SHE supposed to get DEAD people?!" Dart asked.  
"They're DEAD?!" I stand up. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DEAD PEOPLE?!"  
  
"Simple. I will help you go to Mayfil and get them. I'll put you into a special kind of sleep so you can travel to Mayfil and when you find them, all you have to do is tell me and I'll wake you up. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I will keep contact with you throughout the whole trip. Good luck."  
  
"BUT WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE?!" Before I could even disagree, Charle said some strange words and I fell to the ground, asleep.  
****  
I woke up in a strange place. A VERY strange place. I had heard of Mayfil before. Death City Mayfil, that's what everyone called it. The spirits of the dead went here. Spirits were everywhere.  
"I will let you know when you meet them. But just in case, Lavitz is a knight of Serdio, he has blonde hair and is wearing green with silver chest armor, he has a spear, and, oh well, Rose has black hair, and, oh I'm not good at giving descriptions. I'll just tell you when you see them." Charle sounded frustrated.  
I had already walked for two hours with no sign of ANY of the people Charle had told me about. I asked everyone their name. No Lavitz, Zieg, Rose, or Lloyd.  
"Why me?" I was getting very frustrated when I heard fighting.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M DEAD!! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO STABBED ME IN THE HEART WITH THE DRAGON BUSTER!!" A man's voice yelled.  
"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT EITHER!! YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST!!" Another man's voice yelled.  
"Oh stuff a sock in it already." A woman's voice told the other two.  
"Why don't you guys just forgive and forget?" Another man suggested.  
"YOU WANTED TO DIE!!! SO JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Both men from before yelled. I walked up to the group. "Uh, are you Rose, Zieg, Lloyd and Lavitz?"  
"Yeah, who wants to know?" A man with silver hair asked.  
"Well, name's Crystal, and Charle wants me to bring you guys back to life." I explained.  
"Well, I ain't going back with the likes of HIM." A blonde haired knight, I'm guessing Lavitz, pointed to the silver haired man.  
"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST!!!" The silver haired man screamed. Charle didn't tell me there was a Wingly in the group. "HOLD IT!!! I'M ONLY DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD TO DO!!! SO YOU'RE GONNA COME QUIETLY!!"  
"No one's taking me. I died for a reason." A black haired woman, probably name Rose, told me.  
"I died for a reason too." A blond haired man, who looked a LOT like Dart, told me.  
"WELL YOU'RE GONNA COME QUIETLY OR ELSE!!!" I yelled at them.  
"You remind me of someone." Lavitz said, looking at Rose.  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" Rose punched Lavitz. A fight started.  
"Charle, I've got them." I told her. We all disappear.  
****  
We reappear standing in front of Dart and the others.  
"DAD!!" Dart runs over to greet the other blond haired copy of himself.  
"Dart! We finally meet again." The copy of Dart greets him.  
"Zieg, enough of the mushy stuff, obviously Charle needs us." Rose hits Zieg. Zieg rubbed his head. "Well, EXCUSE ME. I haven't seen my own son in YEARS." I stare at them. "So Rose, Zieg, Dart, Lloyd, Lavitz, Shana, Albert, and uh, Kongol." I point to each of them as I say their names.  
"And you're Crystal, not Tarina, right?" Albert asked.  
"Uh, right. So why did you need dead people?" I asked Charle.  
"DEAD PEOPLE?!" Rose yelled. Charle ignored her. "We have trouble. A Wingly has stole something VERY important to us Winglies."  
"A Wingly stole something from Winglies? What's the world coming to these days?" I mutter.  
"So what's the problem? Can't you just get it back?" Shana asked.  
"Easier said than done. This Wingly stole something very, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT, and you must get it back." Charle sounded VERY worried.  
"How is it important?" Dart asked.  
"That's not important right now, you MUST go get it back. Gather the rest of the team and head back here. Oh yes, Miranda is not available right now, Queen Theresa sent her on her very own mission. Teaching children." Charle laughed at that.  
"Miranda? Teaching kids? Impossible." Rose shook her head.  
"Now, all that's left to get is Haschel, Meru and Oceanus." Charle told all of us.  
"Who's Oceanus?" Lavitz asked.  
"Oceanus is a good friend of mine, Crystal knows who I'm talking about." Charle looked towards me.  
"Uh, yeah, I do. I just hope he ain't mad at me." I put my hands on my hips. "So let's just GO already."  
"So what EXACTLY are we looking for?" Lloyd asked Charle. "I'm a Wingly myself and I don't even know."  
"We are looking for the Magical Staff. I'm not quite sure what EXACTLY it is used for, but it's tremendously important, as Charle keeps sayin'." I explain to them. They all stare at me.  
"What?" I shrug my shoulders.  
"Nothing." Rose turns to face Charle. "We should leave in the morning. I haven't had a good night's rest in a while." She walks up the stairs.  
"I agree. I've been hearing them two maniacs fight EVERY SINGLE DAY." Zieg follows Rose up the stairs.  
"We have NOT been fighting." Lavitz crosses his arms.  
"Correct. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the weapon shop." Lloyd walks towards the exit.  
"No one's gonna need YOU." Lavitz tells him.  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Lloyd leaves the room through the teleporter.  
"Do you guys ALWAYS fight like that?" I asked Lavitz.  
"WE DO NOT FIGHT!" Lavitz stomps off.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go get some more items." I walk off. As I leave, I hear screams. I run towards the sound. A Virage was attacking the Winglies. "I thought Virages were supposed to OBEY Winglies?" I asked myself. I ran over to help them. The Virage was different then any others that I have seen. It was a blood red color, with pitch black eyes. I fly up into the air to come face to face with it. It hadn't noticed me yet. Which was good. As I drew my sword, it changed back into the blue flame. I started slashing at the Virage's head. It didn't even dent it. My fists lit up. A double energy blast. As I shot at it, the Virage fell backwards.  
"One score for me." I was proud of myself. But I spoke too soon. As I turned around, a man came out of nowhere and stabs his sword into my stomach. My eyes grew wide. The man looked familiar. Very familiar. He was a Wingly. As he took his sword out of my gut, I fell. As I was falling, I could see Rose in her Dragoon form, attacking the man. The others were there too. They were all in their Dragoon form too. Lloyd was the one who caught me.  
Why do bad things ALWAYS happen to me? I asked myself as everything went black. 


	5. The Journey to Vellweb

****  
  
Here's some answers to some of your questions, first of all, I'm the author so I can keep Lavitz in Mayfil if I want to and the story REALLY doesn't have to match the game EXACTLY, second, Lavitz and Lloyd have to have SOMETHING to argue about, and how can someone forgive the person that killed them? And third, how Crystal knows about the Magical Staff will all be explained later on in the story. So just read and find out. That's all that I have to say, for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
I quickly woke up. Shana was sitting in a chair, beside me.  
"How are you feeling?" Shana asked me.  
"Fine, I guess. What happened?" I asked.  
"After that guy stabbed you, he just disappeared. That Virage disappeared too." She answered.  
"Oh." I stood up. "Well, I'll be going now."  
"But you should rest for a bit longer." She told me.  
"I feel fine." I stepped on the teleporter and left. I walked towards the exit. I bumped into Lloyd on the way.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I feel FINE. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving this place."  
"But shouldn't you wait for the rest of the group?" He looked at me.  
"Guess you're right. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside." I left through the exit. The sun was bright. I stretched. A few minutes later, everyone was outside.  
"So where should we start looking?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know. First we should go get Meru and Haschel. Then we'll figure out where to go from there." Dart explained.  
"But where will Meru be? I think I know where Haschel might be." Shana said.  
"We should check the Evergreen Forest first, and if she's not there, then Donau. She might have went to visit her parents." Dart crossed his arms. "Haschel might be back home, waiting for us."  
"So should we go get this Meru first, or Haschel?" I asked.  
"Meru might be closer." Lavitz kicks a small pebble. "We should go ahead and get goin'. It's gonna be a LONG journey."  
****  
We had already walked a good four hours when we finally arrived in the forest known as the Evergreen Forest.  
"Why would she be HERE?" I asked.  
"Her parents live here. They live in the back of the forest." Dart said.  
"Oh." I moved slowly behind the rest of the group. Five minutes later we arrived at a dead end.  
"Which one of you two are going to open the way?" Dart looked at me then Lloyd.  
"I will." Lloyd stepped up to the forest wall. I could feel his energy rising. The forest wall opened up a bit. Everyone walked through. I quickly followed them.  
"Halt! Who goes there?!" A Wingly asked us.  
"We are the friends of Meru. Would she happen to be here?" Dart asked the Wingly.  
"No. She's not. She just left a little over an hour ago." The Wingly explained to us.  
"Oh well. Would you happen to know where she went?" Dart asked.  
"Her parents might know." The Wingly answered.  
"Thanks." Dart watched the Wingly leave. We made our way towards the teleporter. When we walked inside, we were greeted by two Winglies. A man and a woman.  
"Hello again. You wanted to know where Meru was going, right?" The woman asked.  
"Yeah." Dart answered.  
"She told us she was going to go visit Vellweb again. When I asked her why, she said that she just wanted to." The woman told us.  
"Thanks." We turned around to leave. When we were back outside in the forest, it was already getting dark.  
"Deningrad isn't too far away. We should be able to rest there." Dart said.  
"I don't think we should. Crystal didn't make too good of an impression a few days ago." Albert told him.  
"Well, that's her problem, now isn't it?" Dart looked at me coldly. I ignored what he said.  
"I still think it's best if we go to Neet instead." Albert said.  
"Why should we go there for HER sake?" Dart asked.  
"We're going there and that's the end of it." Rose told Dart. Dart went quiet.  
We walked for an little over thirty minutes when we arrived at a town. I looked around. The town was more like ruins.  
"I still think Deningrad would have been a better choice." Dart muttered.  
"We can rest here instead." Rose told him. He muttered something very inappropriate. An hour later, we had all settled down around a fire. I was sitting a few yards away from the group, but I could still hear the talking. I moved to sit behind a piece of a wall.  
"How can we trust her?" Dart asked.  
"We can't." Rose told him.  
"Then why is she traveling with us? She's no use." Dart sounded like he was mad.  
"She's traveling with us because Charle told her to come." Lavitz told Dart.  
"We don't need her with us. We should just leave her here." Dart told them.  
"Why are you acting this way, Dart?" Shana asked. "This isn't like you."  
"I just don't trust her. What if she's working for that guy that attacked us in Ulara?" Dart asked.  
"Yeah, that guy stabbed his own partner in order to make us believe that she wasn't working for him." Lavitz said sarcastically.  
"Ya never know." Dart said. I couldn't stand it anymore. They didn't want me here. I didn't want to be here, but every time I try to run away, they always find me. I looked up at the Moon That Never Sets. It was beautiful. I heard footsteps walk towards me. I turned to see who it was.  
"Hi." Lloyd sat down a few feet in front of me.  
"What do you want?" I continued to look at the Moon That Never Sets.  
"Nothing really. But I would like to know a bit more about you. All that I know is that your name is Crystal and you're a Wingly." Lloyd looked up at the Moon That Never Sets too.  
"That's all that you need to know." I told him. He simply laughed.  
"What?" I look at him.  
"Nothing." He stands up. "How old are you?"  
"Fourteen." I look at the ground. He walks away.  
"I wonder what that was about?" I asked myself. I laid down, looking up at the stars. "What am I gonna do?" I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up the next morning and Dart and the others were gone. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
****  
I woke up the next morning by someone yelling. I listened closely.  
"We can't leave her, Dart!" Shana yelled.  
"Why?!" Dart yelled back.  
"Stop yelling, both of you!" Rose yelled. I turned on my side. I stood up. Luckily, Lloyd was the only one who seemed to see me. I walked over towards the others.  
"What's the matter with you? Huh?" I asked Dart.  
"You're the problem! Why are you following us anyway?!" Dart yelled.  
"Because I was told too!" I yelled back.  
"Then stop following us! We don't need you!" Dart had fire in his eyes. He walked towards me. "Why don't you just run away like you always do?" He just crossed my line. My fist slammed hard in his face. He stumbled backwards.  
"Dart!" Shana ran over towards him. He quickly stood back up and charged at me. He pushed through Rose and drew his sword. My sword blocked his. The fight began. Rose tried to stop us every now and then, but she was always pushed away. Lloyd also tried, but he got cut in the process. I dodged most of his attacks, but some got through. The same was for him. He dodged most of my attacks. I think the battle went on for a little over thirty minutes. My fist lit up and I blasted him with an energy blast. He stumbled backwards again. He lit up. I'm guessing he had Dragooned because he looked tremendously weird. Now this battle was starting to get interesting. My wings came out. The battle lasted for another thirty minutes, both of us pretty damaged. Dart had slowed down a bit, but I was still moving. He had used his Divine Dragon Cannon a few times, and I was lucky to be able to take the damage and not die in the process. I charged when he turned back to human form. He fell to the ground and my sword stopped just a few centimeters above his neck. He just stared at me. Those fiery eyes just stared. I put my sword back in its sheath. I stood back up and stepped back enough to give him room to stand up.  
"Are you okay?" Shana ran towards him.  
"I'm fine." Dart brushed himself off. He looked towards me. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
"Back home. A friend taught me." I answered.  
"That friend taught you well." He told me calmly.  
"I'll be sure to tell him that the next time I see him." I pushed my hair out of my face.  
"Oh, it's a HE?" Dart looked at me.  
"Yes. Now don't start acting like my father. We still hate each other, got it?" I looked back at him.  
"Got it." He looked over at Shana. "Let's head towards Vellweb now." Shana smiled. Rose looked a bit irritated.  
"You shouldn't have stopped me from stopping the fight." She snarled at Lavitz.  
"I had to stop you. They needed to fight this out." Lavitz told her.  
"But we would have already been on our way to Vellweb if she hadn't hit him." She muttered.  
****  
It was going on night, and we were still walking. We couldn't take the chance of flying, so we had to walk.  
"Can we please rest now?" Shana asked Dart. "I'm tired."  
"Fine. Who wants to keep first watch tonight?" Dart asked.  
"I guess I will." Zieg said. He hadn't talked much on the journey, and we were all surprised when he finally talked.  
Dart lit a fire and sat down. Shana sat down beside him. Rose sat down with Zieg, and Lavitz just stared out into the darkness. Lloyd just stared at the fire. Kongol had been quiet most of the journey too. He seemed to be keeping an eye on me. Every since the fight, Dart's attitude changed towards me. That fight was like a test to see if he could trust me.  
"Hi." Lavitz sat down beside me.  
"Hi." I stared up at the stars.  
"So who's this friend of yours?" He asked me.  
"Why do you want to know?" I looked at him.  
"I was just curious." He stared at the ground.  
"I'm going to go to sleep now." I laid down and closed my eyes.  
  
****  
  
*Dream*  
"Hey, Crystal, wake up." Someone shook me.  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes. "What do you want, Boralo?"  
"It's time for your training, silly." A Wingly man stood beside me. I moaned. "Later. It's five o'clock in the morning." I pulled the sheets over my head. He pulled the sheets off of me. "You need to be quiet, Crystal. Everyone else is still sleeping."  
"I wonder why?" I pulled the sheets back over me. Once more, he pulled them off of me and picked me up. "Wake up."  
"NO." I wiggled out of his arms and laid back down on the bed. I closed my eyes. He dragged me out of the bed.  
"Up." He stands me up. I look at him. "Why won't you let me SLEEP?"  
"Because it's time for your training. When I started training you, you agreed that you would wake up whenever it was time to train." He let me stand on my own.  
"I was five for crying out loud." I moaned.  
"Come on." He smiled.  
"Oh alright." I followed him downstairs.  
"Eat some breakfast then come outside." He left through the kitchen door. I grabbed one of the blueberry muffins that my step-mother had made that night and started to eat. After I had eaten the muffin, I made my way outside. Boralo was waiting for me. Very few cars were out this early. Usually only Humans going to work. I yawned.  
"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"You'll see." He walked off. I followed. Boralo was a very good friend of mine. He was the one who taught me the things that I know about Winglies. I never asked how he ended up on Earth, mainly because whenever I did, he never answered. We stopped walking. We were in an underground room. Boralo stayed here often whenever he wasn't training me. He had a lot of books that he let me look at. My favorite was the book on the Dragon Campaign.  
"Today I'm going to teach you about some of the ancient artifacts." Boralo told me.  
"What kind of ancient artifacts?" I sat down on the couch.  
"Ancient Wingly artifacts." He pulled out a book. He looked through it. "Ah. Here it is." He handed the book to me and sat down beside me. "You see this? This is the Dragon Block Staff. Melbu Frahma used it during the Dragon Campaign. It drastically reduces a Dragon's or Dragoons attack and defense. Here's a good picture of the Dragon Buster. Melbu Frahma also used this in the Dragon Campaign. It had the power to go through any Dragon's or Dragoon's armor. Here's my favorite." He pointed to a picture of a strange looking staff with strange inscriptions written all over it. It had a crystal on the top. Its handle was a fancy silver.  
"What's that?" My eyes sparkled. The staff was beautiful.  
"It's called the Magical Staff. It's power is unimaginable." He explained to me.  
"What does it do?" I continue to look at the picture. He closed the book. "That's all for today's lesson." He stood up.  
"But what does that staff do?" I asked him again.  
"You should be leaving now." He dragged me towards the exit.  
"Why won't you tell me?" I stopped walking.  
"Because you don't need to know!" He yelled. I froze. I was only ten and I had never really been yelled at before.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You should be going home now." He watched me walk outside. I made my way back home. That was the last time that I ever saw Boralo. Even after four years, he never showed up.  
  
****  
I opened my eyes. Just a dream, I told myself. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Everyone was still sleeping. Lloyd was the only one awake.  
It must be his turn to keep watch, I told myself as I stood up.  
"Bad dream?" He looked towards me.  
"Something like that." I sat down beside him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Uh, nothing really." I stared at the ground.  
"There's something wrong, I can tell. So what it is?" He looked at me.  
"Well, it's just that a good friend of mine just disappeared a few years ago and I'm beginning to think that he's dead." I continued to stare at the ground.  
"How long as he been missing?" Lloyd asked me.  
"About four years. He's been like my body guard ever since I was five. He disappeared when I was ten." I answered.  
"What was his name?" He asked.  
"Boralo." My gaze moved towards the stars.  
"Boralo? I once knew a guy named Boralo." He told me.  
"You did?" I looked up at him.  
"Yeah. We had known each other for a good twenty years. Then he said that he had to leave because he had a job to do. I had asked him if I could come too, but he said no. After that day, I never saw him again." Lloyd explained.  
"Oh. Do you think we're talking about the SAME Boralo?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Lloyd stood up. "I'll wake up the others."  
"Okay." I stood up too. When everyone was awake, we started our journey again.  
  
How'd ya like it? Just review and tell me. I'll put the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	6. Unexpected Guest

****  
  
Hope ya like this chapter. I've been busy with other stuff but I'm trying to update everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
  
We had already traveled for about three days already, no one speaking a word throughout the entire journey. Shana was the one to break the silence.  
"I'm hungry." Shana told Dart.  
"We'll stop in a few minutes to eat." He told her. She just nodded.  
Ten minutes later, and we still haven't stopped.  
"I'm really hungry, Dart." Shana whined.  
"Fine. We'll stop here." Dart announced. We all began to eat. After we were all finished, we continued again.  
"How much longer?" I asked.  
"Hopefully just a few more days." Dart answered.  
"Oh man. Why did that lady have to go to Vellweb?" I complained.  
"Don't know." Lavitz shrugged his shoulders. I continued to drag my feet. I wanted to fly SO badly. But I just couldn't take that chance. My feet hurt so much.  
"I betcha you won't be able to walk the rest of the way." Lavitz told me.  
"What? I'll be able to walk." I told him.  
"Yeah, right. In the next hour or so, someone will be carrying you." He stuck his tongue out at me.  
"You are SO wrong." I said. An hour and thirty minutes later............  
"Why do I have to carry her?" Lavitz complained.  
"You're the one who made the bet. So you have to carry me." I told him. I was being carried by Lavitz.  
"But that's not the way bets go. The person who MADE the bet, is supposed to get something GOOD out of it all. Not something BAD." Lavitz told me.  
"Too bad." Lloyd said from behind the rest of the group.  
"Why don't YOU carry her?" Lavitz asked Lloyd.  
"Because my arms hurt." Lloyd lied.  
"Yeah, right." Lavitz started to pout.  
"Okay. I think my feet are fine now." I hopped out of his arms.  
"Thank Soa." Lavitz seemed relieved.  
"Oh shut up." I continued walking.  
****  
About a couple days later, we had FINALLY arrived at Vellweb.  
"Where would she be?" I asked.  
"Right here." Someone said. I turned around. Standing before me was a young woman wearing blue clothes with silver hair.  
"Hiya." She waved.  
"You must be Meru. Right?" I asked.  
"Yep. Who are you?" She stared at me.  
"Crystal." I answered.  
"So why are you guys here?" Meru asked everyone.  
"Looking for you." Dart answered.  
"Why?" Meru swayed back and forth.  
"Uh, Charle told us too. Obviously there's a new guy that stole something." Lavitz explained to her.  
"Oh. What'd he steal?" She asked Dart.  
"The Magical Staff. Ever heard of it?" He asked Meru.  
"Nope." She shook her head.  
"Well, now we should go get Haschel." Rose told everyone.  
"Would it be okay to fly now? I mean, I don't think there's any BIG towns nearby, right?" I was tired of walking.  
"Guess you're right. Fine, then it's settled. We'll fly."  
  
****  
It only took us about an hour to fly back to Rouge. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find Haschel. He was waiting for us.  
"Charle sent me a message that you guys were coming. Ah, I see the girl is doing fine. That's good." Haschel greeted us.  
'He must be the one who saved me when I was falling.' I thought to myself. 'The Thunder Dragoon' I heard someone whisper to me. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw no one.  
"Crystal? Crystal?" Someone called my name. I jumped a bit. It was only Shana. "Crystal? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh....uh....yeah. I'm fine." I was just a bit confused. "Are you the Thunder Dragoon?" I asked Haschel.  
"Why yes I am. How'd you know?" He looked at me.  
"Just a lucky guess." I started to kick at the ground. "Can we move on now?" I was getting just a bit impatient. "We can go get supplies in Fueno."  
"Fine with me." Dart said.  
  
****  
We flew about half way to Fueno and walked the rest. When we finally arrived, we all separated. Dart and Shana went to go get supplies, Lavitz went to the hotel to rest, Rose and Zieg visited the weapon shop, Kongol stayed with Albert in the restaurant, Meru and Haschel went walking, and Lloyd and I stayed near the hotel.  
"So where do you think we should start looking?" Lloyd asked me.  
"I don't know." I sit down on the ground. I can hear arguing coming from inside the hotel. Being curious, I walk inside.  
"BORALO!!" I scream. A silver haired man turned around.  
"Crystal? Is that really you?" The man asked me.  
"YES!! IT IS!!" I ran over to the man and hugged him. "I've missed you SO MUCH!"  
"I can see that. Why are you here?" He picked me up.  
"I seriously don't know." I answered.  
"Who are you here with?" He asked.  
"Uh, some Humans that I met, two Winglies, and one Giganto." I quickly answer.  
"Ah, I see you've made some friends, eh?" He gently puts me down.  
"Not really." I admit. "I just have to travel with them because I was told to."  
"Oh. By who?" Boralo asked me.  
"Charle. Charle Frahma." I answered.  
"Oh. Well, that's good." He looks towards the door. "Can you show me these friends of yours?"  
"Sure, and they are NOT my friends." I drag him outside. Lloyd was waiting for me.  
"Boralo?" Lloyd looked confused.  
"Lloyd, so we meet again." Boralo seemed to know Lloyd.  
"So this was the Boralo you were talking about." I mutter under my breath.  
"Where have you been all these years?" Lloyd asked.  
"Around. So where's everyone else?" Boralo looked down at me.  
"I'll gather everyone." I ran off. About five minutes later, everyone was standing together. Rose stared at Boralo. Boralo stared back.  
"Do you two know each other too?" I asked.  
"No." Rose answered coldly.  
"I've never seen her before." Boralo answered with the same coldness. I just stared at the two. Zieg seemed to be awfully quiet too. So was everyone else.  
  
****  
We had left Fueno by noon and were on our way towards Furni. We had already gotten on the ship and set sail. I was standing by the rail when Boralo walked up to me.  
"When we arrive in Furni, I need to ask you something." He told me.  
"Okay." I stared out at the ocean. He walked away.  
  
****  
We arrived in Furni a day later. Boralo dragged me off to the side when everyone went to separate places.  
"What's the question?" I turn to face him.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He looked at me.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Do you remember the Magical Staff that I told you about?" He asked me.  
"Yep."  
"I need your help to retrieve it." He told me.  
"What?" I was confused.  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little short but I thought it would be best to end it there. Don't forget to review. I'll put out the next chapter A.S.A.P. 


	7. More Mysteries

****  
Here's chapter seven. Hope ya like it. Just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
"What?" I was terribly confused.  
"I need you to help me retrieve it." He repeated.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because it is terribly important to me. How can I explain this?" He thought for a moment.  
"Maybe starting from the beginning would help." I told him.  
"Okay. Well, this really mean person has stolen it and I know where to get it. But the only way for me to get it back safely, is for you to get it." He explained.  
"Why me?" I leaned up against the wall.  
"Because you're the only one I can trust." He stared at me. "Please?"  
"Fine. I'll help. But what's in it for me?" I stared back.  
"Whoever gets the Magical Staff has to chant some words, then after that, they get one wish. You can have that wish to find out who your parents were." It sounded too good to be true. I had a strange feeling in my gut. I knew I could trust him. He's the only one that I've ever trusted. Why would he lie to me?  
"How do you know that that guy hasn't said those words? And already got his wish?" I asked.  
"Because I know for a fact that he doesn't know them. Only you do." He answered.  
"Me?" I pointed to myself. He nodded. "We'd better hurry. I think I see those friends of yours again."  
"Why can't they come?" I turned around to see Rose and the others coming towards us.  
"Because they just can't. I don't trust them. Come on." He grabbed my wrist hard and dragged me towards the exit. Once Rose saw this, she started to run towards us.  
"Boralo! You're hurting me!" I screamed. He ignored me.  
"Boralo! Please stop!" I tried to turn around and run back towards the others. He still ignored me. His wings fluttered out as he took flight. I let my wings out to try and keep up with him instead of being dragged behind. I could hear Rose cussing back on the ground. "Please stop, Boralo!" I begged him. He kept quiet. I knew he wasn't going to let me go. I had a very bad feeling about this. "LET ME GO NOW!!" My fist lit up and I shot him with one of my energy blasts. His hand flew off of my wrist and I flew back down towards the others. I turned around just in time to see Boralo's fist fly into my gut. I let out a cry. Everything went black.  
  
****  
I sat up. 'Where am I?' I looked around. Complete darkness. I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Boralo was standing before me. I quickly stood up.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! AND WHY AM I HERE, WHERE EVER HERE IS?!" I screamed at him.  
"Just calm down, Crystal. Like I said before, you need to help me." Boralo explained.  
"I HAD A CHOICE TO HELP OR NOT!! AND I CHOSE NOT!!" I stomped over to him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
"Because I have to. Now listen. You ARE going to help me or you're going to need to pray to Soa to keep me from killing you." He told me harshly.  
"You are NOT Boralo. Who are you?" I calmed down a bit.  
"I am Boralo. Follow me." He walked away.  
'Like I have much of a choice.' I stomped after him. We walked through a forest and we stopped in front of a tall, black castle.  
  
"Why are we here?" I asked him.  
"This is where that man is. Now you are going to go in there and take that Magical Staff, and in the process, you will NOT be seen. Do you understand?" He stared at me coldly.  
"Yeah, whatever." 'I hate being told what to do.' I stomped past him and up to the castle. 'Now how am I gonna get in?' I looked around. Unfortunately, the only way in was through the front gate. And guess what? There were guards there. 'Perfect.' I snuck up behind a rock. 'NOW how am I gonna get in?' I looked up. The castle was really tall. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to climb. Or fly.' I ran quietly to the other side of the castle. My wings came out. I flew up to the top of the castle. No one saw me. I looked down inside of the castle. There were LOTS of guards. 'Great.' I ran along the top, searching for a place to land WITHOUT getting caught. 'Bingo.' I jumped down softly. Not a singly guard heard or saw me. I squeezed inside some doors. I ran down the long hallway. I hid behind a wall. Guards walked by me. I ran out from behind the wall and straight for some double doors. I quietly opened the doors. Guards were guarding another set of doors. Winglies could freeze time for a few seconds. Which came in handy sometimes. I concentrated really hard. The guards froze. I quickly ran up to the doors and squeezed inside a HUGE room. 'Whoa.' I looked around. There were strange writings on the walls. Before I know it, guards run up to me.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" One of the guards yelled at me.  
"Why should I?" I run straight at the guards. I jump over them and quickly turn back around. My fist lit up and an energy blast hit all of the guards, knocking them down to the ground. I could hear more guards running down the hallway on the other side of the door. I run straight down the hallway only to come face to face with the Magical Staff. "So this is the Magical Staff?" I asked no one in particular. I reach over and pick the staff up. It felt warm to the touch. The doors behind me swung open.  
"HEY!! PUT THAT DOWN!!" A guard shouted.  
"Yikes!" I strap the staff to my belt tightly. My wings came out and I flew towards the window. A blast came from my hands and broke the window. "Sorry! Put that on my tab!" I flew out of the now open window. I saw Boralo waiting impatiently below. I stopped and thought for a moment. 'What would happen if I gave this thing to him? He threatened to kill me. I can't trust him. But I have to.' I land softly on the ground. Boralo ran up to me.  
"Hand it to me NOW." He held out his hand.  
"Okay. Here. CATCH!!" I threw the energy blast straight at him. He flew backwards and hit a tree REALLY hard. My wings came out again and I flew away.  
  
****  
About a total of two hours later, I arrived back at Furni. Everyone ran up to me.  
"Where have you been? Are you okay?" Shana seemed really worried.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I fell to my knees.  
"You don't look okay." Lloyd helped me stand.  
"I'm fine. Really. I am." I felt dizzy. "I just need........Oceanus?" The big cat stood before me.  
"Yes. I found everyone just a while ago. You need to get some rest. Take her to the hotel." Oceanus ordered. Lloyd carried me off towards the hotel.  
****  
I woke up just the next day. Lloyd was sleeping in the chair beside me. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me.  
"Better. I'm gonna go outside and tell everyone that we can return the Magical Staff to Charle." I told him.  
"You found it?" He just stared at me.  
"Yep." I took the staff off of my belt. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yes. We should leave right away then." He stood up and walked outside. I followed. Everyone was waiting for us.  
"We can head back to Ulara now." I reported. They just nodded their heads.  
****  
We all arrived at Ulara in less than an hour. Caron was waiting for us when we walked inside.  
"Please follow me. Miss Charle is waiting for you." She walked away. We followed. I stayed in the back with Lloyd.  
"Something's wrong." I whispered to him.  
"I know. I have a really bad feeling about this." He whispered back.  
"Do you feel that?" I felt a great deal of energy here. Not Charle's or Caron's.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Be on your guard." Rose whispered back to us. We all slowly walked towards Charle's room. Caron seemed awfully quiet. When we stopped in front of her room, Caron had tears in her eyes. She quietly walked away.  
"Go see what's wrong with Caron, Crystal. Lloyd go with her." Rose ordered. "The others and I will take care of this."  
"What's going on?" I asked her.  
"Just go and keep the Magical Staff safe. Don't let ANYONE take it or touch it." Rose ordered once more. Lloyd and I nod and follow Caron. I turned around just in time to see the others walk inside the room and the door slam shut. Shana's scream could be heard coming from the inside of the room. I run back to the door and started banging on it.  
"What's going on in there?!" My voice was covered up by Rose's order to run. I knew she was talking about me and Lloyd.  
"Come on!" Lloyd grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the teleporter. We quickly ran out of Ulara. Once we were outside I fell to the ground.  
"What's happening?" I asked myself.  
"We must keep going." Lloyd told me.  
"Why?" I looked up at him.  
"Because Rose told us too." His wings came out. I let my wings out as we both flew off.  
****  
We both arrived at Seles by sundown.  
"We can rest here. For now anyway." Lloyd told me. I stayed silent.  
"Come on." He walked towards a house. "I'll check this place out." He walked inside. A few seconds later he walked back out. "It's safe. You can come in now." I slowly walked up the stairs and through the door. I found myself walking upstairs and inside a bedroom. I fell down on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked me.  
"I'm fine. I just need to think about things." I answered.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He sat down in the chair next to me.  
"Not really." I stared at the Magical Staff. "But I do want to know something."  
"What?" Lloyd stared at me.  
"You said that you knew Boralo for twenty years. Am I correct?" I sat up.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Was he a friend, or was he family?" I turned to face him.  
"Friend." He straightened up in the chair.  
"Do you have any family?" I asked him curiously.  
"I used to. I was going on nineteen when my parents died. I had a little sister, I think she was about five. She disappeared. I went looking for her, but I never found her." He answered quietly.  
"How exactly did your parents die?" I asked, even more curious.  
"It was a dark, stormy night, and we had just ran away from our home. We were being chased by this creature. A creature we could not defeat. It chased us for what felt like hours. We couldn't fly because the creature always shot us down. My mother was carrying my crying baby sister in her arms. My father was starting to get wore out. My side ached badly. Before we knew it, we had ran straight to a cliff. We had no where to go. My mother was now crying. She looked up at my father and he nodded his head. He turned around and told me that he was sorry. He pushed me off of the edge. I fell. Just then, I heard my baby sister scream and my mother crying even louder. I continued to fall. A few hours later, I woke up in a strange forest. That's all there is to tell." He seemed to have tears in his eyes.  
"What was your baby sister's name?" I asked.  
"We should get going now. It might be best to head towards Lohan. We can get a few more supplies there and then we can sneak back into Ulara and find out what's going on." He stood up.  
"Okay." I decided to stay off of the subject of his sister. We both left Seles a few minutes later and headed towards Lohan.  
  
So how'd ya like it? Just review and tell me. I'll put out the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	8. A New Enemy

****  
  
All of your questions will be answered later on in the story. You'll just have to read and find out. I wanted to give this story a bit of a twist, so that's what this story is gonna get. Just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
****  
We had already gathered our supplies and were off towards Ulara to find out what happened to the others.  
"So what do you think happened?" I asked Lloyd.  
"Don't know. Rose obviously knew what was going to happen. But why she didn't warn the others is beyond me." Lloyd stopped.  
"What?" I stopped too.  
"Ulara is just ahead." He started to run. I quickly followed. He stopped again.  
"We're here. We best be on our guard. We could be walking into a trap." Lloyd told me.  
"If we go inside and we ARE walking into a trap, how would we get out?" I sat down.  
"By fighting our way out." Lloyd stared straight ahead.  
"What if that man is there? Then how will we get out?" I leaned back on my hands.  
"We'll just have to take the chance of getting out of there alive. There's a good chance that we'll be able to get in without being noticed." He stood up straight.  
"How good of a chance?" I asked.  
"Ten percent." He answered.  
"We're doomed." I stood up. "Well, let's just hope Lady Luck is with us." We both walked inside of Ulara. Once we were inside, we quickly hid behind a rock.  
"I don't think anyone saw us." I whispered.  
"Good." Lloyd stared out in the distance. "I think I see Rose and the others."  
"I hope they're okay." I looked towards Rose. "Hey, who's that with them?" Lloyd looked closer. "It's............"  
"Who is it?" I moved closer. "Boralo?" Lloyd stayed silent.  
"Why is Boralo here?" I sat down on the ground. "Why would he be here? Unless he's the bad guy."  
"There's a possibility that he is." Lloyd sat down too.  
"It all makes perfect sense." I mumbled.  
"What?" He asked me.  
"Get someone to trust you and then they'll do almost anything for you. Boralo was hoping that since I trusted him, that I'd help him. But to do what exactly?" I stared at the ground.  
"Sounds like he had it all planned out. What does that Magical Staff do?" Lloyd pointed to the staff tied to my belt.  
"He told me that when you chant some words, you get one wish. But that could be a lie too." I looked back to where Rose and the others were. "Where'd they go?" Lloyd turned his full attention to something behind us. "Crystal." I turned around. "Boralo."  
"Nice to see you two again. I think you have something that I want." Boralo stuck his hand out towards me.  
"You'll never get your hands on it." I started to back up.  
"It belongs to me." Boralo stared harshly at the Magical Staff at my side. "Now hand it to me."  
"Where's the others?" Lloyd asked.  
"You have something that I want, and I have something that you want. Hand over the staff and I'll hand over your friends." Boralo told us.  
"We can't trust you." I told him.  
"Oh, you've broke my heart." Boralo said sarcastically. "Now hand over the staff."  
"NO." I grabbed Lloyd and turned around and started to run. We came to a teleporter and we immediately stepped on it. Surprisingly, we arrived in a room that we had never seen before.  
"ROSE!!" I ran over towards the whole group. "What happened?"  
"When we walked in this room, Boralo was waiting for us." Oceanus explained.  
"The cat's right. We should get out of here." Dart said.  
"How'd Boralo capture you all?" I asked.  
"Wingly magic. It was a trap. Once we walked in the room, he captured us. I never knew such magic existed in this time. Melbu Frahma used the magic that Boralo had used on us during the Dragon Campaign." Rose explained to us.  
"I know a way out." I told them.  
"You do?" Meru looked at me.  
"Yes. These walls should be able to be broken down." I said.  
"Don't you think we've tried that?" Rose crossed her arms.  
"Yes. But have you tried some REALLY strong Wingly magic?" I looked at her.  
"No." Rose leaned up against the wall.  
"Well, then I'm gonna try. This might be our only way out. More than likely, Boralo is waiting for us to come through that teleporter." I closed my eyes. "This will take all of the energy that I have, though." I concentrated for a good five minutes before both of my fists started to glow. A blue energy ball started to grow between my hands. As I separated my hands, the energy ball grew. I fired it straight at the wall. A few seconds had passed and the wall didn't break.  
"It didn't work." Rose muttered.  
"Wait." I tried to catch my breath. Just two seconds later, the wall shattered. "I told you." I fell to the ground. 'I used to much energy.' I closed my eyes as everything went black.  
****  
When I opened my eyes, garnet eyes were staring down at me. "Meru?"  
"I thought you were dead." She told me as she stood up.  
"I'm not dead." I sat up. "Where are we?"  
"Vellweb. We're going to hide here for a while." Dart answered. I closed my eyes and laid down. "How long are we going to stay here?" Rose leaned up against a wall. "Until we figure out a plan." I opened my eyes and stared up at the clouds. 'That may take a while.'  
"What do you four know about Boralo?" Dart looked at Lloyd, Rose, Zieg, and me.  
"Boralo was in the Dragon Campaign. He fought along side Melbu Frahma. Melbu told Boralo EVERYTHING. Every battle strategy, every secret, and every magic spell that he knew. He found Boralo when he was just a kid. He treated him like he was his very own son. During the Dragon Campaign, Boralo protected Melbu. We were lucky when something distracted Boralo so Zieg could get in the last and final blow. After the war, I never saw Boralo again." Rose closed her eyes. "Even after 11,000 years, I never thought he'd still be here. I thought that he had died. Guess I was wrong."  
"Whoa. So he's over 11,000 years old? He didn't look that old when he was teaching me." I sat up.  
"Do I look that old?" Rose opened her eyes, staring at me.  
"Uh, no, not really." I stared at the ground.  
"So how do you two know Boralo?" Dart look at Lloyd and me.  
"I met him when I was little. We had known each other for about twenty years and when I turned twenty-five, he just disappeared." Lloyd sat down on the ground.  
"I have known him all of my life." I stood up and stretched. "He was my teacher. He taught me a lot of the things that I know now. He taught me how to fight, and he treated me like his sister." My eyes went wide. "I just figured it out."  
"Figured what out?" Albert asked me with curiosity.  
"Why didn't I figure it out before?" I started pacing around. "He kept books on EVERYTHING. That means that.........I think I've figured it out."  
"Figured WHAT out?" Meru asked, jumping up and down.  
"But how am I gonna get back there?" I asked myself.  
"Why is she ignoring me?" Meru stopped jumping up and down.  
"She's thinking." Lloyd told her. I sat down. 'There must be a way. There just has to be.' I looked up at the clouds. 'Soa, please help me find a way.' I stood back up. "I'm gonna go and explore. I'll be back in a bit." I walked off. I walked through Vellweb, and stopped when I saw seven towers. I climbed the stairs to one of the towers. Inside the room at the top of the stairs, there were a few small waterfalls. It was beautiful.  
"Wow." I walked around. I heard a sound behind me. I quickly turned around only to find Rose.  
"Damia stayed here. She was the first Water Dragoon." Rose walked over to me.  
"She had a beautiful name." I looked around.  
"Yes. She did. She was only fifteen too. She died young." Rose leaned up against the wall.  
"Only two dragoons survived the Dragon Campaign?" I looked over at Rose.  
"Yes. Zieg and I. Shirley and Belzac died trying to save each other, Kanzas died by blowing up a Super Virage and in the process, taking his life with it. Damia had just finished killing a Virage when another one came out of nowhere and killed her. Syuveil was surrounded by a lot of Virages and he killed himself to kill all of the Virages. I still remember the last words that he said." Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I enjoyed fighting along side you all. It was a wonderful experience. Thank you and good-bye. Those were his last words. I've never forgotten them."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"No. It's okay. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave." Rose walked out of the door. I quietly followed. I wanted to visit all of the other towers, but it was getting dark. 'I didn't know I had stayed out that long.' I strolled down the stairway and headed towards the group when I heard voices. Being the curious Wingly that I was, I walked towards the voices. I quickly hid behind a rock, watching.  
"I need you to kill them all, except the girl. Her name is Crystal. Bring her to me. I don't want her harmed either. Do you understand?" A man ordered a strange creature standing in front of him.  
"Yes, master." The creature bowed a bit.  
"I think we have company." The man looked towards the rock that I was hiding behind. "IT'S HER!! GET HER NOW!!" The creature turned around and the sunlight shined on its face. It was a cat like creature, a lot like Oceanus, except it was yellow. It had yellow wings, and a tail with spikes on it. It looked like the exact same size as Oceanus except a bit smaller. Its red eyes were blood red. The strange creature jumped towards me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know how fast this thing could fly, but I took the chance to find out. My wings came out as I took flight.  
****  
I flew down to the group ten minutes later, the creature not too far behind me.  
"RUN!!! NOW!!!" I yelled at the group.  
"Why?" Dart looked behind me. "Oh." He grabbed Shana and ran towards the exit. The others followed. The creature stayed hot on our tails. When we finally made it out, Dart stopped suddenly. I bumped into him.  
  
"What's-" I looked in front of us to see what the problem was. "Boralo." I glared harshly at him.  
"Hello, Crystal." Boralo steadied the sword in his hand. "You're going to have to come with me."  
"Never in a million years." I put my hand on my swords handle.  
"Well, I think a million years just went by." He glared at me. Strange chains went around all of our wrists.  
"What is this?!" Dart tried to get his hands out, but had no luck.  
"Wingly magic." Rose snarled.  
"Let's go. We've got a business meeting that you all will want to attend." Boralo turned and started to walk down the sandy trail. We had no other choice so we all followed.  
****  
Boralo had locked us up in a dungeon in Ulara. Our hands were still chained so we couldn't do anything to try and get out. Everyone stayed silent. Ten, long minutes later, I finally spoke up.  
"He's going to kill you all, ya know." I muttered. No one spoke.  
"I overheard some man talking and that's what he told this creature to do. To kill you guys and to keep me alive." I stood and looked at everyone. "I think I know a way out, but you all are going to have to cooperate."  
"So how do we get out?" Rose looked at me.  
"We need to distract that guard." I looked over towards the Wingly guard standing a few yards away from us.  
"How are we going to do that?" Dart asked me.  
"Watch." I moved towards the bars that separated us from the guard. "Excuse me." The guard looked at me. "Is it hot in here to you? I'm feeling a bit hot." I rubbed my head. "Do I look pale to you?"  
"Yeah. A bit." The guard answered. "So what?"  
"Oh no. I.....I knew this was going to happen." I started to breathe hard.  
"What?" The guard asked curiously.  
"I...I saw a doctor and he told me that I might not make it. I had gotten some poison in my lungs a few days ago and he told me that in a few days, the poison would spread through my body and when it got to my heart...... I......I can't breathe......" I started breathing really hard. I fell to my knees. The guard ran to me.  
"Oh Soa no. You can't die now. The boss needs you alive." The guard muttered. I saw the keys on his belt. I started breathing harder. I pretended to faint. The guard unlocked the door and dragged me out and quickly locked the door back. He removed the chains around my wrists and checked my pulse. My eyes shot open and a smirk crossed my face.  
"NEVER trust ME." My sword appeared in my hand. I stabbed it into his chest. "I'm not really someone you can trust. Trusting me can be a deadly mistake." I twisted the sword. He spit out blood. "Bye now." The guard fell hard to the floor. Blood was leaking out of his chest. I stood up. I picked up the keys and unlocked the door. "Come on. We don't have much time. More than likely no one heard me, but I don't want to take a chance of getting caught." I removed each of the chains from their wrists. It was easier to remove them when my hands were free. Everyone quietly walked towards the door. I opened the door and looked around. No one. "Okay, come on." I stepped out. No one saw me. We all quietly made our way towards the only exit out of Ulara. Still no one saw us. It was like they wanted us to leave. Perhaps they did. Once we stepped onto the sand of the Death Frontier, everyone Dragooned. Lloyd let out his wings.  
"Let's go to my home. They'll never find us there." Meru suggested. Everyone nodded. We all flew towards the Evergreen Forest.  
****  
Half way there, I felt something. Something was coming towards us. And it was moving FAST.  
"We should fly faster." I told them.  
"How fast do you think we can fly?" Haschel asked me.  
"A lot faster than this." My speed started to pick up. The Dragoons sped up too. I still felt something. It was moving even faster.  
"We can't out fly it." I stopped in mid air. "So we're gonna have to fight it." I turned around.  
"IT? What's IT?" Albert asked.  
"A Virage." I drew my sword. "A really powerful Virage."  
  
So how'd ya like it? I'll try to put the next chapter out whenever it gets done. Don't forget to review. Oh yeah, I'm gonna try and write a fic about the Dragon Campaign that leads up to this story. I haven't started on it yet, but when I get the first chapter done, I'll put it out. Sooooooooo, even Boralo will be in it. Maybe after the Dragon Campaign fic, I MIGHT put out one about how my life was in Endiness. MAYBE. I'm not sure. Anyway, don't forget to review. 


	9. BIG TROUBLE!

****  
  
*whistling* Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Make sure you review. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN LEGEND OF DRAGOON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You'd better or Rose's dragon Michael will....uh..........eat some more zebras......-.-;  
  
****  
"Are you sure it's a Virage? I can barely see ANYTHING coming towards us." Shana looked ahead of us.  
"I'm POSITIVE." My hand gripped tighter on the sword's handle.  
"You know we can't stay in our Dragoon forms very long." Dart told me.  
"I know. That's the problem. There's only three of us that can fly WITHOUT Dragoon spirits." I looked towards Lloyd and Meru.  
"We should go find land and maybe you three could make it follow you to the ground. There we could all fight it." Albert suggested. I liked to do things on my own, EXPECIALLY fighting, but this Virage had something else with it.  
"Yeah. You guys go find some land and I'll take care of the Virage." I told them all.  
"But won't you need us to help you?" Lloyd asked.  
"If I need your help, I'll call you. Okay?" I looked at him.  
"Fine. Just don't go get yourself killed." He flew off.  
'Whenever people say that to another person, that person usually ends up DEAD.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath. 'I'm gonna die. Great.' I listened carefully. This time I could actually hear the Virage. "You guys better be ready when I get there." Now I could see the Virage. Someone was flying beside it. The man that I saw in Vellweb. The man was a Wingly. They both stopped a few hundred yards away from me.  
"So we meet again." The man smirked. "How 'bout we have a little deal."  
"Sorry. I don't make deals with guys who are trying to kidnap me." I held my sword tighter.  
"Well, you're gonna like this deal." He crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Really?" I just stared at him.  
"Yes. We'll fight each other and if you win, we'll leave you alone. But.......if you lose, we get to take you to our boss." He put a hand on the Virage's head. "Of course, if you don't want to, we could always just fight you and then kill you."  
"Sorry. I've got a busy schedule and I have no time to fight." I turned around and started to fly towards the group.  
"Chicken." I absolutely HATED being called a chicken. "Fine then. But I don't think it's fair game when it's two on one."  
"Fine. Me against you. But if you try and run away, you have to come with me no matter what. Deal?" He motioned for the Virage to fly just a bit away from us.  
"Deal." I was NOT going to lose this fight. "Let's go then." My sword's blade turned into the blue flame. He flew at me with amazing speed. I easily dodged his fists and swung my sword. I just barely missed him.  
"Good shot." He inspected the cut on his right arm. "But not good enough." He flew at me again.  
****  
It felt like hours had went by and we were taking turns on getting hit. He had come very close to snapping my neck off. I was slowing down a bit but he didn't slow down. It was like he was just getting started.  
'How strong is this guy anyway?' I tried to catch my breath but he flew at me again. His fist looked like blurs to me when he slammed them into my gut. I started to fall. He flew down after me. Probably wanting to hit me before I fell hard into the ocean. My wings came out as I turned around and shot an energy blast at him. He had a surprised look on his face when he stopped in mid air. He put up his arms to block the attack, and it worked. I was loosing energy quicker than I had ever imagined. It had probably only been thirty minutes into the battle and I was breathing hard.  
"Looks like you're losing." The man smirked.  
"Yeah. Right." I gripped my sword harder. 'This battle is gonna take a while.' The man flew at me again. He really liked attacking first. I had a plan. As I dodged his attack, I threw an energy ball straight at him. He disappeared. "Wha?" I couldn't believe that my attack missed.  
"Missed." The man's voice came from behind me. Just as I turned around, he grabbed my left arm and jerked on it REALLY hard. I screamed out in pain. He then slammed his fore arm against my back and I shot down head first towards the ocean. I hit the water tremendously hard. It felt like a hammer had slammed against my face. As I slung my head out of the water, I tried to grasp a huge amount of air. I couldn't feel my arm yet I was still in pain. A LOT of pain. I tried not to scream because the waves were trying to drown me. I could hardly breathe. I had never had a dislocated shoulder before, but right now my arm was the only thing that I could think about. My back hurt too but not as much as my arm. He flew down to me and grabbed my wet hair.  
"Look what I found." He jerked me up and my body was just dangling there. "A small chicken waiting to be eaten. Alive."  
"I'm.......not.....a........chicken........." I looked over at my sword floating in the water. It was just behind the man. It started to float and it went right into his back. He screamed out in pain. I had had just enough energy left to make my sword go into his back. He dropped me and my wings came out to support me.  
"Why you little......." A laser beam came right towards me. Before I could do anything, my body fell into the ocean.  
****  
The next thing that I remember, I'm laying on the beach side. The sand felt so warm to the touch. I used my right arm to help me move to a sitting position. It was already getting dark.  
"Why is it ALWAYS me? I'm always the person to almost get killed." I stood up, holding my left arm. It still hurt. "Stupid guy, stupid Virage, stupid bad luck." I stomped my way up to the forest ahead of me. "Where are they?!" I looked around. I screamed out in frustration. If anyone was watching me, then they'd probably think I was insane right about now. I made my way through the forest. "They'd better be somewhere near or I'm gonna kill them." I continued to stomp through the forest when I walked into an opening. Dart and the gang were sitting by a fire.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY ON THE BEACH?!" I ignored the pain in my arm and stomped over towards them.  
"Crystal!!" Everyone turned to face me.  
"YOU OWE ME A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION!!" I stared coldly at Dart.  
"We were attacked and after a few minutes of fighting, we had to run deeper into the forest." Dart explained to me.  
"Yeah, right. What next? Giant pink bunny rabbits?" I said sarcastically.  
"Really, we were. Some Virage attacked us." Zieg finally spoke up.  
'I thought there was only ONE Virage?' I asked myself in confusion. "So why didn't you fight it?"  
"We tried to. But it called some friends." Lavitz sat against a tree. "Pretty soon there was like FIFTY Virages!"  
"Actually, there was only ten Virages." Rose corrected him.  
"Oh shut up." Lavitz crossed his arms.  
"What happened to your arm?" Shana pointed to my arm which was motionless at my side.  
"Oh just a little dislocated shoulder. That's all." I sat down on the ground.  
"We're out of healing potions. Completely." Rose told me.  
"So? Can't I just wait 'till we arrive at a town?" I looked at her.  
"No. If we get into any fights, you'll have to protect yourself and you can't really do that with a dislocated shoulder." Rose stared straight back at me.  
"We'll just put it back in. It can't hurt THAT much, can it?" I knew it was going to hurt.  
"It's gonna hurt something awful." Rose walked towards me. "Lavitz, hold her down."  
"W-why do you need to hold me down?" I stared at her.  
"You'll see." She looked at Lavitz who walked up beside me and grabbed my right arm and put his arm around my waist.  
"This is gonna hurt." He warned me. He held me tight.  
"I'm brave." I watched Rose as she grabbed my arm. When she lifted it up, I screamed out in pain. I had no idea that I had pushed Lavitz as he fell to the ground. Rose backed away.  
"We're gonna need a few more guys to hold you down." Rose shook her head and then motioned Kongol to come hold me down. He put his huge arms around my waist and arm and held on tightly. I couldn't move, but then again, I don't think Rose wanted me to move. Rose lifted up my left arm, again, and I screamed out in pain once more. Pain ran through my body. Suddenly Kongol's grip loosened as my sword almost cut his neck off. The sword had shot right above my head, but close enough to Kongol's neck. The sword landed in the ground.  
"I'm guessing the sword reacted to her pain and decided to cut Kongol's neck off." Albert stared at the sword stuck in the ground.  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Rose shook her head.  
"What are you tryin' to do? Kill me?!" I shouted at Rose as I rubbed my left arm.  
"No. I'm trying to help you. Now, Kongol, hold her down, and Dart, you make sure that sword doesn't move." Rose ordered them. Kongol obediently grabbed me again, but harder this time. Dart moved over towards the sword. "I'll warn you. Again. This is gonna hurt." She grabbed my arm quickly, but painfully, and snapped it back in place. I screamed REALLY loud. "You won't be able to move it for a while."  
"Thanks a lot for tellin' me that." I pushed Kongol away from me. I rubbed my arm.  
"Let's rest for tonight and we'll travel towards the closest town and get some healing potions." Rose leaned up against a tree. I walked over and picked up my sword and put it in its sheath. I laid down on the ground and stared up at the stars. The Moon That Never Sets was glowing a bright blue. 'I wonder.......' I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation.  
"I've never seen a sword act like that. But then again, there's a good possibility that it's magical." Dart whispered, obviously talking to himself.  
"The sword IS magical, Dart." Rose whispered to him.  
"Huh? Oh." Dart laid down on his side. "Good night."  
"Good night." Shana said through her yawn.  
"Good night." Lavitz mumbled through gritted teeth.  
'I wonder what's wrong with him?' I turned my head to the right to look at Lavitz. His back was turned towards me. I shrugged my shoulders and stared back at the stars and the Moon That Never Sets. I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
****  
  
*Dream*  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself in darkness. 'This must be a dream.' I just stared out into the darkness until a picture started to appear. I found myself standing in a room. Someone was standing in front of me. A woman. A Wingly woman. Her long, flowing silver hair glistened in the sunlight.  
"Nice to see you again, dear." The woman smiled.  
"Huh? Do I know you?" I stared at her. She reminded me of SOMEONE. But who?  
"Of course you do, dear." The strange woman giggled. "You don't remember me? What a shame."  
"Huh?" I had never been SO CONFUSED before. "Who are you?"  
"Zandreath." The woman walked towards me. I slowly backed away. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you."  
"Yeah, right. How do I know THAT?" I continued to back away from her.  
"Don't you remember me?" The woman stopped walking and just stood there.  
"Nope." I put my hands on my hips.  
"You don't even remember your own mother. What a shame." The woman shook her head.  
"WHAT?!" My eyes shot wide open.  
  
****  
My eyes shot open and I sat up. 'What a strange dream.' I rubbed my head. 'Was that really my............no. She couldn't have been.' I stood up. My arm was still a bit sore. So was my back. I stretched and made my way to a stream nearby. I quietly washed my face and sat down on the ground. 'Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me. Yeah. That's it. It has to be the answer. She's DEAD. Can dead people even appear in dreams?' I stared at the water. 'It's just my wild imagination. What'd she say her name was again? Zandreath?' I heard Rose behind me. 'She must be on guard duty.' I looked over at her. She stared back. I slowly walked over to her.  
"What do you want?" Rose asked me.  
"Did you know anyone named Zandreath?" I stopped just a couple feet in front of her.  
"Mmmmmmm. I think I heard of someone name Zandreath. Was she a Human?" Rose watched me as I sat down.  
"Um, no. She was a Wingly." I looked up at the stars.  
"I think I remember a Zandreath." Rose nodded her head.  
"Did you know her?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes. She was a good friend of mine during the Dragon Campaign. She was very friendly. Do you want me to tell you the story?" Rose looked at me.  
"Yes, please." I leaned back on my hands.  
"Okay, then. I met her in Ulara, she was young then. Maybe 'bout eighteen, you could never tell with Winglies. Anyway, she traveled with me for a bit. When we had come back to Ulara a few years later, she fell in love with a man that had just arrived there. She had told me that he was so handsome. I was glad she was happy, so when she asked me if she could be excused one night, I let her go. I was worried about her, but I knew that she'd be alright. So I didn't bother to follow her. When she came back a few days later, she had a smile on her face that looked like it would never come off. She told me that she had the most WONDERFUL time. She said it was love at first sight. The next thing she told me, I couldn't believe. They were getting married, and only after a few days too. She told me that it was the right thing to do. I had said that it was too early, that she needed to wait a few more years before she got into something THAT big. She just shook her head and said that it was the right thing to do. So I let her go and get married. When I met the man, I knew he was right for her. He was about six feet tall, short, silver hair, and bright garnet eyes. He was as nice as Shirley. He politely bowed and told me that his name was Dolen. Dolen. That was the man that Zandreath was supposed to marry. I knew I could trust him to take care of Zandreath. She was like a sister to me and I didn't want anyone to hurt her. I did think that it was TOO early, though, but Zandreath knew what she was doing. I trusted her to do the right thing. And she did. A few years after they had been married, I went to visit them. I was shocked when I saw her. She looked about six months pregnant. I asked her what she was hoping for the baby to be. She said she wanted it to be a baby boy. They had already planned to have another one later on. She looked so happy. I was happy that she was happy. I gave her my best wishes and I left. That was the last time that I saw her." Rose sat down on the ground. "I'll go wake up Dart. It's his turn to keep watch."  
"No. I'll wake him up for ya." I crawled over to the sleeping Dart. "Rose?" I looked back at Rose. 'She must've been really tired.' Rose was already asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and shook Dart. He didn't wake. "Dart. Dart. Wake up. Wake up NOW." I shook him even harder.  
"What?" Dart mumbled.  
"It's your turn to keep watch." I told him. He just mumbled something and sat up.  
"Okay." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and scooted up against a tree. I moved over towards my sword and tucked it under my arm as I laid down. 'No one's gonna touch MY sword.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes to go back to sleep.  
****  
I slowly sat up a few hours later. No one else was up. 'Rose must've told Dart to go on to sleep.' I stretched. 'Why is it so quiet?' I looked around. I simply shrugged and stood up. I made my way to the steam. I sat down by it and stared into the water. I saw my reflection. But there was someone else there too. I turned around. Something went against my face really hard and I flew backwards. As I hit a tree hard, I let out a small cry. My vision grew blurry with blood. There was a man walking towards me. I couldn't recognize him. But he looked familiar. So very familiar. Something hit my face hard again, and everything went black.  
  
This story's getting interesting, eh? Just review and tell me whatcha thought about it. I'll try and get out the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	10. Are Dreams about the Past?

I'm tryin' to get out one chapter for each of my stories every two days. But it's not working the way I planned --; School's getting in the way. And plus, I only get one hour on the computer, sooooooooo……it's difficult. Anyway, hope ya like this chapter. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the characters that I created and myself.

The last thing that I remember was getting hit REALLY HARD and seeing blood. Lots and lots of blood. I heard voices now. I never thought that I'd be able to see again, but when I opened my eyes, the Wingly man from before was standing in front of me.

"She's awake, boss." The man told someone.

Boralo walked over to me.

"That's good. Leave." Boralo watched the man as he left the room. "And how are you feeling?"

"Just dandy." I noticed my head was still very bloody. "Are we gonna have a tea party now?"

"You're lucky I need you alive." He turned to walk off, but then turned back to face me. "Oh, and thank you for the staff." He walked away.

'Jerk.' I tried to stand but I felt a little light headed. When I finally stood up, I walked down the hall. I heard the sound of a sword a few rooms away. I walked to the room and peered in. It was the man that had tried to kidnap me earlier. He was training. I moved slowly away from the door when the door suddenly opened.

"Why hello." The man had put his sword away.

"Uh…..hello. I'll just be leaving now." As I turn around to leave, I hear the man's voice.

"Wait. You're going to need healing. I've got some healing potions." He walked towards a dresser. I slowly follow. "Here." He hands me a healing potion.

"Why are you doing this?" I take the potion and drink it. My head felt a LOT better when I had finished the potion.

"Can't a guy be nice? And plus, if you lose to much blood, you could die." He leaned up against the wall.

"SO?" I put my hands on my hips. "You're supposed to be the BAD GUY. Ya know, KILLING people, not HEALING them."

"Would you like me to kill you then?" The man looked at me.

"You wouldn't. Your BOSS wants me alive. So, just kill me." I stared back at him.

"Ya got a point." He closed his eyes.

"Uh-oh. He's coming." I quickly hid in the closet.

Boralo walked in.

"Ace, where's Crystal?" Boralo asked him as he looked around the room.

'He's gonna sell me out.' I held my breath.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you, boss." Ace lied.

Boralo headed towards the closet and was about to open the door when Ace spoke up.

"Who's guarding the staff?" He asked him. Boralo quickly left the room. "I knew that would work. You can come out now." I slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"Why'd you do that? You could've told him I was there. Why didn't you?" I asked him curiously.

"I have my reasons. You'd better get out of here. He'll be looking for you. There's a secret passage that he doesn't know about that leads outside. From there you can go back to your friends. But PLEASE don't try to get that staff back. He'll have that WELL guarded by now." Ace warned me.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind, Ace." I gave him a quick smirk and headed out of the room.

I ignored Ace's warning and headed towards the staff. I didn't know where it was, but I tried to get a quick peak in every room. So far, nothing. I had came to the LAST set of doors, at least I hoped they were, when I heard footsteps ahead. Unfortunately, there was no where for me to hide. Just as I thought I was gonna get caught, someone put their arm around my waist and we were off the ground. I looked over to see who it was.

"ACE?!" I was a bit confused. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet. You don't want them to hear us." He had already lifted us over twenty feet in the air. Guards walked below us.

"I'm confused. Why are you following me?" I had my energy blast ready just in case.

"I told you NOT to go and try to find the staff." He softly landed on the ground when the guards were out of sight.

"Well I have an obedience problem." I explained to him.

"I've noticed. Behind those doors over there is where the staff is. The guards on the inside have already been taken care of. There should be a door to the right when you walk inside that room. Go through that door then look for a stone with a star on it. It should be close to the floor. Pull it out and then go through the passage there. It should lead to the outside. Once you're out, you'll have to get past the guards, but I wouldn't worry 'bout that. I'll take care of them. Now GO." He pushed me towards the doors.

Boralo's fast footsteps could be heard.

"GO!! I'll take care of him!!" Ace drew his sword.

"But how are you gonna defeat HIM?" I asked.

"I've been planning this a LONG time. You don't know HOW badly I've wanted this place and him to go." He turned in the direction that Boralo was coming from.

I took a deep breath then ran inside the room ahead of me. He was right. The staff was there and dead guards were laying on the floor. I quickly made my way around the dead bodies and grabbed the staff. I saw the door on my right and made my way through it. I quickly noticed the stone with the star and I pulled it out. He had been right again. There was a passage way small enough for a young man to fit through. I slowly made my way down the passage. There was a good chance that this was a trap though, but I had to take that chance. When I finally saw daylight, I was relieved.

'How's he gonna take care of those guards though?' I asked myself.

Just then, I heard a strange sound. Growling. All of a sudden, a six foot, three-headed dog came running through. Its tail was probably seven to eight feet long. Altogether, the dog was probably a good ten to fifteen to twenty feet long. It was a strange color though. Blood red. The three-headed dog growled even more and then pounced on each of the guards in less than two seconds. I watched as the dog finished ripping the guts out of each Wingly. When he finished, he walked over to me. I had my hand on my sword's handle just in case. The dog walked by me and up to someone who was standing behind me.

"Ace? You OWN that dog?" I asked him when I turned around.

"Yes. And can you believe that he's only a puppy too?" Ace looked at me.

"HE'S A PUPPY?!?! HOW CAN THAT BE?!" I just now noticed something. Boralo was standing behind Ace. Ace noticed that I was staring at something and slowly turned around.

"Run, Crystal." He whispered to me.

I started to back up. I turned around and let my wings come out. I flew off into the sky. I heard someone screaming out in pain and then a dog growl. I continued to fly.

I had already flown a few hours, passing each town that I came to. I didn't care if Humans were staring at me. I sensed Lloyd's power coming from Deningrad. He once told me that he couldn't go back there, but it looks like Rose talked him into it. I didn't feel like going there, but I had to. I landed near the entrance. Humans turned to look at me and with one good look, they hid. I stomped my way up to the castle doors and stopped when the guards there pulled out their spears.

"We can't let you in here." One of the guards pointed his spear up at my neck.

I could feel the tip piercing into my neck, but not enough to cut through my flesh.

"Sorry. But I have an appointment with the Queen. So I HAVE to get through." I drew my sword. "You either let me in the easy way, or I'll have to MAKE me a way through."

"We CAN'T let you in. It's the Queen's orders." The second guard told me.

"Fine. Have it your way then." My sword went through the first guards stomach. The second one swung his spear and I ducked. My sword then disabled his leg with a single slash to the knee. He fell on the ground, holding his leg. "I told you to let me in."

"I would rather die then let YOU get in." The guard muttered through gritted teeth.

"Fine then. Whatever you say." I stabbed the sword into his stomach. Blood ran down the stairs. The once crystal clean stairs were now stained with blood. "I warned you." I pushed opened the doors and walked inside. I was greeted by three more guards. I pointed my right palm at them and a glowing light shot at each one that I pointed to. They completely disintegrated. "Don't you guys ever learn?" I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"GUARDS!!! STOP HER RIGHT NOW!!" The Queen, sitting on her throne, ordered a few more guards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I pointed my palm at each guard and shot energy balls until they all disintegrated too.

"What do you want here?!" The Queen was just about to call another few guards when she realized it wouldn't help.

I heard footsteps behind me. On instinct, I turned around and shot an energy ball at the intruders.

"CRYSTAL!!!" Rose blocked the energy ball with her rapier.

"You know this young lady?! Then get her out of here!" The Queen started saying reasons WHY they should kill me when I turned back around and just stared at her. She shut up.

"We've been looking all OVER for you. When did you get here?" Lloyd asked me.

"A few minutes ago. Oh yeah, hey, miss Queen, ya might want to get the hallways cleaned up." I stared at Lloyd. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister."

"What?" Lloyd just stared back at me.

"PLEASE get her out of here." The Queen begged the others.

"I'm LEAVING. Dang. I just came for a visit." I noticed something moving in the shadows. 'Mmmmmmm.' I walked down the stairs. "I'm be leaving now." I ignored the Queen's frustrated voice behind me. I walked outside when I suddenly stopped. A LOT of guards were standing in front of me wielding spears.

'Stupid Queen. Doesn't she know ANYTHING about me?' I put up my sword. 'This is gonna be fun.' "Whatcha gonna do?" My fists lit up with a strange blue light.

I had spoke TOO soon. A see-through dragon walked up behind them. 'A DRAGON?!' I had never fought a Dragon before. I honestly thought they were dead. Only the Dragoons had them. 'But…..if the Dragoons were the only one who had them, then how come these HUMANS have them? Can Boralo bring Dragons back to life? No. It's not possible. But…….but Charle could. If she could bring back Rose, Zieg, Lloyd and Lavitz by using me….no…..she used ME. She'd have to use me AGAIN to bring the Dragons back to life. Unless…………she has more power than I thought she did.' I drew my sword again. I was gonna need it. I had never seen a dragon that was see-through before. I heard arguing behind me. I ignored them and turned my full attention towards the Dragon. The dragon went THROUGH the guards and went through me too. I couldn't stop it. It was like it was a ghost. All of the air went out of me. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

(Dream)

"Mommy, mommy!!" A little Wingly girl, about five, ran up to a Wingly woman.

I was standing right outside a small house, obviously protected by magic.

"Yes, sweetie?" The woman picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek.

"Eeeewww. Don't do that!" The girl rubbed her cheek.

"You're just like your brother." The woman shook her head. "Where is your brother anyway?"

"Uh…I don't know…he………uh…….." The little girl looked like she was hiding something.

"Now tell me. Where is he?" The mother looked at her sternly.

"Oh…okay. Just don't tell him that I told you where he went. He'll be mad at me. I promised him that I wouldn't say ANYTHING." The little girl explained quickly like she was trying to say it all before she forgot it all.

"Where is he then?" The woman put the girl on the ground.

"Right here." A young man that looked like he was eighteen, walked up behind them.

'Lloyd.' I thought to myself as I continued to watch.

"Where were you?! I was worried SICK about you!" The woman was furious.

"I just went out to train with Boralo. That's all. I told father that I was leaving." The young man, maybe Lloyd, explained.

"DOLEN!!" The woman screamed.

A Wingly man walked out of the house.

"Oh Soa. What'd you do now, Lloyd?" The man looked at Lloyd.

"WHAT?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK I DID SOMETHING WRONG?! SHE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG!!" Lloyd pointed to the little girl with the innocent look on her face.

"What did he do now, Zandreath?" Dolen asked the woman.

"Did he tell you that he was going out to train with Boralo?" Zandreath picked up the girl.

The man looked at Lloyd.

"Yes. He did." Dolen walked back inside after he gave Lloyd a 'You owe me' look.

I continued to watch the little girl. She seemed so familiar to me. Like I knew her once.

"Lloyd, I would like you to watch you baby sister. Is Boralo coming over for dinner?" Zandreath asked him.

"Yes. He'll be over for dinner, mother. Come on, brat." Lloyd grabbed the girl's shirt and dragged her out into the forest.

"DON'T LOSE HER AGAIN, LLOYD!!" Zandreath shouted.

"I didn't lose her the last time." Lloyd muttered.

"Yes you did." The little girl told him.

"No I didn't. YOU were the one who ran off to follow the Humans out of curiosity." Lloyd stopped walking and picked up the girl.

"I can't help it if I'm curious. They acted so strange. I just wanted to find out more about them." The girl poked at Lloyd's hair. "Can I put bows in your hair?"

"I don't like you THAT much." Lloyd turned around only to find Boralo.

He looked a bit younger than the Boralo that I knew.

"Hey. Taking care of your sister again, I see." Boralo walked out of the bushes.

"Yeah." Lloyd put the girl back on the ground and put his hand on her head.

The girl tugged at Lloyd's shirt.

"I want to go home, now." She whispered.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Lloyd ran his hands through her hair. "I told mother that you were staying for dinner."

"Yeah. And plus, I think you'd look ADORABLE in bows." Boralo laughed to himself.

"Very funny." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"I want to go home now. I have a bad feeling." The girl tugged even more on Lloyd's shirt.

"Fine. She's always been right about her 'bad feelings'." Lloyd grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on."

Boralo watched Lloyd and the girl head back towards the house.

"Hey, Lloyd. I won't be coming back with you. Tell your mother to save me some of her food, k?" He waved bye at the girl. "See ya later, Crystal."

The girl just stared at him and then finally tugged on Lloyd's shirt, whispering for him to take her home.

'Crystal. Th…..that's me……..but……' I stared at the two walking back to the house. I looked over at Boralo who had a smug look on his face.

"Good-bye my dear friends." Boralo turned around and headed off deeper into the forest.

'What's going on?' I don't know what got into me, but I started to follow Boralo. I then heard screaming. A HUGE creature rose up from the forest. Everything was flashing before my eyes. The next thing I know, I'm standing in mid air with Lloyd, Dolen, the miniature me, and Zandreath standing on the edge of the cliff. I watched as the huge creature walked up to them. Dolen then pushed Lloyd off the edge and I could see the frightened face on Lloyd. The miniature me was crying on the woman's shoulder. Then everything went bright. I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear screaming. Loud screaming. Screams of pain.

I shot up in a bed. I was sweating all over. No. I wasn't sweating. I was bleeding. My hands were all wet with bright, red blood. My eyes were wide with fright. All that screaming. I covered my ears. I could still hear it. The screaming. The painful screaming. I closed my eyes as a scream found its way out of my mouth. Everything went bright.

yawning I'm sleepy. It's really late. Hope ya liked this chapter. I might put out a Final Fantasy 8 Fanfic soon. Maybe. I'm not sure. Just tell me if you want me to put it out and I'll see about it. Well, I'll put it out anyway but I'd still like to know whatcha think 'bout the idea. It's gonna be sorta like 'Partying with Dragoons'. Don't forget to review.


	11. A Deadly Decision That Must Be Made

****  
  
So far this story is getting interesting, don't ya agree? Anyway, just read, review and wonder what'll happen next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Okay? Okay. Soooooo, leave me alone.  
  
****  
  
"Crystal? Crystal?!" I heard someone calling my name. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the ground, my hands still had the blood on them. I sat up. Everything around me looked like ruins. I could barely see Rose and the others. They looked like they were looking for me. I stared at my hands.  
'How did I get blood on my hands?' I now could remember everything that happened earlier except for the blood and why this place looked like this.  
"Crystal!!" Lloyd ran over to me. "Are you okay?"  
"Y...yeah. What happened?" I looked up at his worried eyes.  
"You don't know? Rose?" He looked over at Rose. She walked over.  
"So you finally found her." Rose looked a bit ticked off.  
"What happened here?" I asked her.  
"You passed out when that Dragon attacked you so we took you to rest in the hotel. We heard a scream a few hours later and then a few minutes later, the place blew up." She explained.  
"But who blew up the place?" I asked.  
"You." Rose turned around and walked off.  
"Me? How could I do THIS? Lloyd? Lloyd? Answer me." I looked at him. He just stayed quiet.  
"Rose thinks the Dragon had something to do with this. She wanted to explain it whenever we found you and if you were alive." Lloyd helped me up. "Come on. The others are worried." I followed Lloyd to the group. Everyone looked at me.  
"Are you okay?" Lavitz asked me.  
"Yeah." I sat down on a rock.  
"So how did those Humans get a Dragon?" Albert asked Rose.  
"That Dragon is the Dragon of the Dead. It was summoned by a Dragoon." She explained.  
"But none of us summoned it." Dart crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Exactly." Rose took out her Dark Dragoon spirit. "The Dragoon of the Dead."  
"There's a such Dragoon?" Albert asked.  
"Yes." Rose leaned up against a tree. "The Dragoon of the Dead was supposed to help us fight in the Dragon Campaign, but he took too much pride in his powers. He was able to summon the dead. He refused to fight. With us that is. He sold us out. We were lucky that we won that Campaign because he told Melbu everything that we had planned. Our plan was simple, make it to the final battle, with everyone, and kill Melbu. But he ruined our plan. He helped kill everyone until there was just two left. That's when Zieg decided to attack Melbu." Zieg kept quiet. "Hajeri was his name."  
"I remember that traitor." Zieg muttered. "Diaz gave him that Dragoon spirit because he had agreed to help. He lied."  
"What happened to him after the Campaign?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"I don't know. I was hoping that he died with the explosion. But obviously he didn't or else that Dragon belonged to a different Dragoon of the Dead." Rose closed her eyes. Everyone kept quiet.  
"It's getting late. Crystal, I need to talk to you alone." Rose grabbed my wrist and dragged me a few yards away from the group.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"You're in trouble."  
"Now what? People have tried to kidnap me, and I've almost DIED a few times, what can be worse than that?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"The Dragon. It disappeared after it hit you. The Dragon brings back memories that people have lost and it activated that power when it hit you. But it can only be activated when it goes INSIDE you." Rose explained.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I'm beginning to think the Dragon is still inside of you. Have you had any strange dreams, like when you were knocked out?"  
"Uh....no. I haven't." I lied.  
"Well, something must've scared you enough to blow the hotel up." Rose stared at me.  
"Um.........I didn't. OKAY? I.....I don't know HOW I blew up the hotel." I closed my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Then explain that blood on your hands?" Rose pointed to my bloody hands.  
"I......my head was hit when that guy-" I quickly shut my mouth. Rose didn't know about that either and I really didn't want her to be on my case anymore than she was now.  
"What 'guy'?" She asked.  
"Nothing. I hit my head on a rock earlier and I strolled off to a town to get some healing potions before I died. Okay? I didn't want to wake you all up because I thought I'd be back before anyone woke up. I guess I got a bit lost." I hoped that she believed me.  
"Fine then. I'll go with that lie. For now anyway. You'll have to tell me sometime." Rose looked pleased with herself as she walked back towards the group.  
'Yeah. That's what YOU think. I ain't tellin' ya.' I slowly walked towards Lloyd and pulled on the back of his shirt.  
"Yeah?" He turned around to face me.  
"We need to talk. NOW." I waited for him to stand so I could drag him away. When we were away from the group, I looked up at him.  
"You knew, didn't you?" I started tapping my foot. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about." Lloyd seemed to be a bit nervous.  
"Your sister. Her name was Crystal, wasn't it?" I stared at him.  
"Maybe." Lloyd crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Tell me the truth, Lloyd. Your mother's name was Zandreath and your father's name was Dolen. Am I right?" Lloyd stayed silent. "ANSWER ME, LLOYD!!"  
"You're right." Lloyd closed his eyes and reopened them. "How'd you find out?"  
"I was hoping that I would find out by my own brother! But no, I had to find out by a stupid dream when I blacked out!!" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to control my temper. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I....I wanted to wait until the right time. I was hoping that I'd be able to tell you when we were in Ulara, but I was never sure if you WERE my sister." Lloyd looked back at the others who were watching because of my sudden outburst. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know how to tell you."  
"Whatever." I stomped off towards the group when I fell to the ground. Lloyd ran over to me.  
"What's wrong?" He helped me stand.  
"I...I don't know." Everything started to become blurry. I shook my head trying to regain my vision. 'What's happening to me?' I started to feel weak. That's when I saw something. That clear Dragon. "What do you want with me?" I asked the Dragon, knowing that it wouldn't answer.  
"What?" Lloyd seemed confused.  
"The...the Dragon." I continued to shake my head.  
"I knew it." Rose drew her rapier. "Draw your weapons." Everyone obeyed.  
"They are your enemy, child. You cannot trust them." The Dragon told me.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I pushed Lloyd out of my way as an energy ball formed in my hand. "LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!" I threw the energy ball at the Dragon. What I didn't know was that the Dragon was only in my head and I had attacked Rose. She blocked with her rapier. My eyes were wide. The Dragon started to flicker and Rose stood in its place. Then the Dragon reappeared.  
"You can't hit me. Your 'friends' will hurt you. You need to eliminate them before they try to kill you." The Dragon glared at me.  
"No. That can't be true. I won't believe you. I can't." I looked up at the Dragon.  
"But I'm afraid you don't have that choice anymore." The Dragon told me. It was like the Dragon had taken over my body.  
"Get ready to protect yourselves." Rose steadied the rapier in her hand. A blue energy ball appeared in between my hands.  
"Die you filthy Humans!" A voice came from my mouth but I knew it wasn't me. That Dragon had taken complete control of my body. I flung the energy ball towards Rose. "BAJIRO RASHIKA!!" Rose tried to block the blast with her sword but it didn't work. My body flew up in the sky as the energy ball exploded. I had an evil look on my face. All I could do was watch in horror as the Dragon continued to throw energy blasts at the others. I couldn't do anything to stop it, and I was the one causing all of this.  
"I told you, child, that you had no choice." The Dragon told me in my head.  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" I wanted the Dragon out of my mind.  
"Because I do what I am told to do. Now I am in control of this body, and you can't stop me." The Dragon's voice sounded a bit on the evil side. "Now I have the power to destroy every living creature on this pitiful planet."  
"No. I don't have that much power." I knew that the Dragon's plan would never work because I truly didn't have THAT much power.  
"Oh yes you do. Now that those Dragoons are out of the way, I will rule the world with my master. Oh don't worry. You'll gain control of your body. Sometime in the future." The Dragon sounded really pleased with itself. "And all you can do is watch in horror and hear the screaming of pain." I knew the world was in danger. But the Dragon was wrong. There was SOMETHING that I could do. There were consequences of course. I didn't know those consequences though. They would be chosen by Soa herself. So I didn't know what they were going to be. I had to take that chance though. For the sake of the world, I just had to.  
  
Getting interesting? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be out soon. Hope ya liked it. 


	12. Is this a dream, or is it reality?

****

Here's the twelfth chapter. Hope ya like it. Just read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. 

****

After several _long_ hours of hearing screaming and seeing blood splatter all over the place, I was just down right tired of this Dragon. He had killed _so _many Humans, but strangely, he never touched any Winglies. It's not like he didn't find any though. When he found some Winglies, he just never touched them. Don't know why exactly. I wanted all of this to stop. But now isn't really a good time to start my plan. I felt like I was trapped in my own mind, and I was. All I could do was walk around, waiting for this Dragon to get through with all this killing. I tapped my foot in frustration. I just _had_ to get out of here. 

"HELLO?! CAN YOU LET ME OUT OF MY OWN MIND ALREADY?!?!" I yelled at the Dragon.

"NO." That was all the Dragon had to say to make me mad.

"I WANT OUT AND I WANT OUT NOW!!" I continued yelling.

"Oh shut up." The Dragon crossed the line.

"I WANT OUT!!! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" I started jumping up and down. "LET ME OUT!!"

"NO!" The Dragon sounded really ticked off, but I was more ticked than him.

'_I'll show him. I'm getting out.'_ "Rokat de munsha ra kamna ta clautae rumpta." As I spoke those words, the darkness around me started to disappear. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The Dragon asked in furry.

"Simple. I'm getting out of here." I opened my eyes and I could see trees around me. My clothes, hands, hair, and sword were all stained with blood. "Blood is gonna be hard to get out of my hair." I stood up and I saw the Dragon floating away. 

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" He flew off.

"Yeah. I probably will." I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I just _had_ to get out of there. Now he'll probably came back after me, maybe with his master, but I knew I could handle them. I had my doubts, but……at least I got my body back. Now I can fight fair and square. I hope. I thought about where Rose and the others might be. '_Maybe they're dead? No. They can't be dead. They just can't be. My attack couldn't have been _that_ deadly. Could it?_ I thought for a moment. '_At least that wasn't my _strongest_ attack._' I decided to go _back_ to the scene of the crime. 

****

When I arrived right outside of Deningrad, I quickly ran behind a tree. Boralo was there.

"I WANT HER FOUND, NOW!!" He yelled.

'_Wonder who he's talkin' to?_' I took a quick peak at the other person. Well, it was a creature. The Dragon.

"Yes. I will find her." The Dragon hissed.

"How'd she get out anyway? I thought you said that she wouldn't _ever_ get out?" Boralo stomped his foot. "You'd better have a good reason too."

"Well…uh…she…um……I'm guessing she said some sorta spell and she just…uh…got out." The Dragon muttered.

"Just find her." Boralo sighed. 

"Yes." The Dragon flew off.

"You should be proud of your little friend." Boralo said to someone.

"You'll never get away with this." Rose hissed.

I looked around the tree again. I saw everyone standing there with a force field around them. 

'_I don't even know that kinda magic._' I quickly turned back around. I heard Boralo walk away. Once I knew he was gone, I ran out from behind the tree and towards the group.

"Crystal! You're alive!" Lavitz seemed awfully glad to see me.

"Shut up, you idiot. You're gonna get me caught." I hissed at him as I studied the shield. "I'm gonna get you outta here. Pamata re unera." The shield disappeared. "I might not know how to put up a shield, but I know how to take it down."

"Very good." Boralo walked up, clapping his hands.

'_I knew he was gonna show up.'_ "Why thank you." I did a quick bow. "What may I do for you today? Kill you maybe?"

Boralo laughed a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I drew my sword. "Come on. Me and you, right now. I'll kick your butt _anytime._" I pointed my sword towards him.

"Impatient, aren't you? Fine then. Let's fight." Electricity flows over his fists.

'_Thunder element, eh?_' I ran towards him. He dodged then swung his fists at me. I ducked and threw an energy ball at his left knee. He stumbled backwards a bit. '_He's not fighting like he used to. Why is he holding back? Something's wrong. He would have _never_ let me get that hit into him. Why did he though?_' I flew up in the sky. Boralo followed me slowly. Once we were in the air, Boralo stared at me.

"Why can't you just come with me?" He asked me.

"Because I don't trust you." I flew at him.

He disappeared. I turned around just fast enough to see and feel his fist fly into my face. I flew a few hundred feet away, spinning. My wings came out again before I started to fall. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. 

'_He packs a powerful punch._' I flew back at him. Once again, he dodged and tried to punch me again. His fist came just an inch or two from hitting my face. This was my time to take advantage of him. I grabbed his arm and jerked on it until I heard a pop. I flew around him until I came face to face with him. 

"BAJIRO RASHIKA!!" A blue energy ball appeared between my hands. The exact same attack that I had used on Rose and the others would bring Boralo down. Hopefully. As I flung the energy ball at his stomach, he flew backwards with so much force, I thought his head would just snap off. I prepared for my ultimate attack. I knew that was not the end of him. I could still sense him so he was not dead. Probably knocked out, but not dead. A shimmering blue energy ball appeared between my hands. My ultimate attack. I was transferring ten percent of my power to it. If I wanted to, I could transfer all of my power to just this energy ball, and that would finish him for sure, and the whole world too. So I was just gonna stick with ten percent. As I concentrated, the ball grew. 

"Amukya ra makna ne shakpha mun unerak." As I spoke those words, I could sense Boralo waking up. I had to hurry or he was going to try and stop me. I could see him flying towards me. He must've just realized what I was doing. I was lucky. The energy ball was just the right size. It was the size of a basketball. Small, but effective. I hurled it at him. He stopped in mid air and must've realized that he wouldn't be able to stop it because he just froze and stared. As the energy ball hit him, everything went bright. We were lucky that we were high enough in the sky that the others down below wouldn't be affected by the blast. They'd more than likely lose their sight for a few seconds, but nothing like being killed. I let my wings disappear so I could fall. I closed my eyes. I could feel the wind against my face as I fell. I wasn't going to die yet. As I opened my eyes, I could see the ground coming closer. I let my wings out just in time. I floated two feet above the ground. I felt exhausted. My wings disappeared and I fell to my knees. Everything started to get blurry. Lloyd ran up to me and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Crystal? Crystal?" He started to shake me gently.

I could barely see his face. Everything started to spin and darken. I could barely hear his voice now. I fell over into his arms. As he held me, he tried to get me to say something but I just couldn't. Words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I knew something was happening but I didn't know what. I could just barely hear the others run up to us. Everything went black.

****

I felt a soft bed under me. I couldn't open my eyes because it was so bright. I let out a soft moan. All of a sudden, I roll off of the bed and land hard on my stomach on the floor. The floor was cold on my face. I slowly sat up and looked around. I let out a small cry. I was NOT in Endiness anymore. My room back on Earth. My cd-player was there. My T.V., my dresser, my clock, everything that I had owned before I went to Endiness. My bedroom door opened.

"Oh. You're already up." A little voice said from the doorway.

As I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. Allianna. My step-sister. But HOW? How is this possible. Maybe it was another one of my crazy dreams. 

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOOO? Earth to Crystal, you in there?" Allianna tapped on my head.

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"I said, 'ARE YOU IN THERE?', so are you?" She continued to tap my head.

"Y…yeah. I'm here." I slowly shook my head in disbelief. 

"Well, mommy was worried about you yesterday. You just…disappeared. When she found you last night, you were just laying on the ground near a lake. She was very worried." She had tears in her eyes. "Mommy wants to talk to you right away." Allianna quickly made her way out of the room.

"Was my whole experience in Endiness just a _dream_?" I looked at my clothes. Strangely, they were the clothes that Charle had given me. I searched around for my sword. I found it hidden under my blanket. '_How is this possible? If I just left _yesterday_, then how could I be back _today_? I was probably in Endiness for a good couple of months, maybe._ I shook my head. '_This just doesn't make any sense at all._ I stood up and found the swords sheath and put it in. I hid it under my mattress. I quickly ran downstairs. My step-mom was waiting for me with tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk, Crystal." She said trying not to cry. I stared at her in confusion. 

Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to save the rest for later. Hope ya liked it. Don't forget to review.


	13. Why Is It Always Me?

****

I've been working on this fic a bit more than the others. Just read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except for the characters that I created. 

****

"We need to talk, Crystal." My step-mother said trying not to cry. I stared at her in confusion. 

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her as I leaned up against the wall. 

"Well, there's some people here that want to meet you." She rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

A tall skinny woman and a short tubby man walked in the kitchen from the living room.

"Hello, Crystal." The woman had short, blonde hair and had on a _very_ nice matching gray skirt and shirt. The man had on a gray suit.

"Who are these people, mom?" I looked over at my step-mother who was now sitting down in a chair.

"We are from the orphanage in Tennessee." The woman answered.

"Why is there…oh no." My hand flew to my mouth. '_Why?_'

"I'm sorry, Crystal. I just had to. We're about to lose the house, and I'm running out of money, and I thought you would be better with them." My step-mother closed her eyes as she said this. "Go pack up all of your valuables and things you would like to keep that are yours. They'll be taking back there once you're done."

I slowly nodded and walked back up to my room. I looked in the closet for some boxes. Once I found some, the first thing that I wanted to put in the box was my sword. I wrapped it up in a blanket and softly laid it in the box. It wouldn't fit. I took it back out and laid it on my bed. I looked around the room. That was the only thing that I felt I had to keep. Someone knocked on the door. 

"Are you done yet, Crystal?" The woman asked me.

"Uh, almost." I started to look through papers on my desk. I found it. A map. I locked the door and jumped out of the window. It wouldn't take that long so I'd be back before anyone would notice that I was gone. 

****

After turning several corners and jumping over fences, I finally came to the secret door to Boralo's room. I wanted to check something out and take a few things before I left. I walked down the long, dark hallway. I opened the door and walked in. I threw a fire ball at the nearby candles. Hey, energy balls wasn't the _only_ thing that I knew. Energy balls just happened to be the most effective attack. As the candles lit up the room, I could see the bookcases and bookcases of books that filled the room. I started to stack up some books. Wingly history, Wingly magic, and a lot more things on Winglies than I could count. I probably had about twenty books already. I really had to narrow it down to about ten books but I didn't really have time for that. I stacked the books up and put them in a nearby box. I picked up the box and headed back home.

****

Once I made it back to the house, all I had to do was get _back_ inside. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I flew up to my bedroom window and flew inside. I landed softly and started to sort through the books. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Are you almost done now?" The woman asked me again.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just sorting out some of my books. I'll be done in a bit." I quickly just put all of the books in another box so they would all fit. I had an idea for my sword. Since it reacted to my feelings, I might be able to lock it up in my mind so it'll only come out when I choose to let it out. I concentrated really hard. The sword started to disappear. A few seconds later, it completely disappeared. The image of the sword appeared in my mind. I learned that trick from Boralo. I closed the box with the books in it and carried it downstairs. 

"Is that all you're taking, dear?" My step-mother asked me.

"Yeah. I think." I laid the box on the table.

"You might wanna double check. Just in case." The man told me.

I nodded and ran back up to my room. I just took a quick glance around the room. I noticed something on my desk that I hadn't seen before. I walked over to the desk and moved the papers. There was a small, crystal clear sphere under the papers. As I picked it up, it glistened in the sunlight. 

'_Is this what I think it is?_' It didn't feel warm to the touch. '_If this is a _Dragoon spirit_, then why is it _here_? If I'm not the owner to it, then why is it in _my_ room. Well, my used to be room._' I didn't know why it was here, but I had a feeling that I had to do _something_ with it. But _what_ exactly? I heard the people downstairs talking. I quickly put the sphere in my pocket and ran back downstairs. The woman was trying to open my box full of books.

"Oh. You're done." The woman stopped messing with the box.

"Yeah." I eyed the woman mysteriously. She would _never_ be able to open that box. I knew someone was gonna try and open it, so I put a spell on the box. I smiled. "Having trouble with that box?" 

"Um…no. Let's go." The woman walked outside. The man quietly followed. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed the box and followed. It was best that I didn't say good bye to everyone because I just didn't feel like watching them get all mushy. We all got in their car and drove off.

****

We arrived at the orphanage a few hours later. It was a white Victorian house. I opened the car door and stepped out. I reached back in and grabbed my box of books and then shut the door. 

"You'll love it here, dear girl." The man walked along side me as I walked up towards the house. The woman was walking ahead of us. All three of us walked inside the house after the woman opened the door.

"Your room is upstairs. I will get someone to show it to you." The woman looked up at the stairs. "ALEX!! MALISSA!!" A teenage boy and a teenage girl ran down the stairs. 

"Yeah?" The boy looked over at me.

"This is Crystal. She'll be staying here for a while. At least until someone adopts her. Please take her to her room." The woman stared at me then walked away.

"Follow us." The girl ran up the stairs with the boy not to far behind. I followed. 

They led me to the first door that we came to.

"This is the only available room left. You have to share it with an eight year old. I'm pretty sure you two will get along _perfectly_." The girl turned around, then left. 

"Just ignore her. My name's Alex. The girl in there, well, only the Mistress knows her name. We just call her the Freaky Little Girl. Malissa thought of it. Soon she'll think of a nick name for you. She's the nick name giver. I would stay out of her way if I was you. " Alex turned around and followed Malissa, who was now walking down the stairs again. 

I opened the door and I saw a little girl sitting in a chair, staring out of the window. The little girl had shoulder length, light blonde hair. She could've been passed as a Wingly because her hair was so light. I put my box of books on one of the two desks. I saw two beds, the two desks and two small dressers in the room. As the girl turned around to face me, I noticed she had the lightest shade of green eyes that I had ever seen. 

"You must be Crystal. Nice to meet you." The girl didn't even seen _glad_ that I was there. The other kids must've bullied her. 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too. I would like to call you by your _real_ name. Not some nick name that a someone gave you. So what is it?" I sat down on one of the beds. 

"Phirala. You sound nice. How old are you?" Phirala stood up and moved to the other bed.

"Fourteen. And I'm not as nice as I sound. But I'll be as nice as I can to you." I just remembered that Malissa girl. "Is Malissa mean to you?" 

"Yes. She's the one who thought of that _nick name_ for me. She's very mean to me, but I can't tell the Mistress because I'm not allowed to be a tattle-tale." Phirala played with her hair. 

"I'll take care of her." I never _ever_ broke a promise. Well, not often anyway. "Why don't we go walking around for a bit?"

"Okay!" The girl seemed happy now. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. 

Malissa and Alex were waiting downstairs. 

"Oh lookie. The Weirdo Team." Malissa looked up at us. She didn't even know me and she was already calling me _weird._ I guess I am weird to a Human. My garnet eyes, and my long, silver hair. 

"Listen, missy. You don't know me, and let me tell ya something. You _don't_ want to mess with me. I'm too much for you to handle." I told Malissa with a smirk on my face. I followed Phirala into the living room. Malissa and Alex watched us as we walked off. Alex had a surprised look on his face and Malissa's eyes were wide open in shock. I'm guessing no one ever talked to her like _that_, but that's just the beginning.

We both sat down on the couch. 

"She's gonna be _really_ mad at you." Phirala told me.

"I don't care. She _really_ can't handle _me_. Trust me. I'm _too_ much to handle." I leaned back on the couch. "How 'bout we go outside now? I'd rather not stay in here. I might hurt someone." 

Phirala giggled. "Okay."

I smiled as I followed her outside. I could hear Malissa and Alex running after us. The trouble was just beginning.

****

There were kids swinging on swing-sets, kids playing soccer, and some kids were just hanging around talking. I could hear Malissa and Alex not to far behind us. I really didn't like bullies. When I was in public school, I always got picked on. First grade through third. Fourth through ninth grade, I was home-schooled. Everyday at public school, I would always go to the principles office. I was always the one to start _and_ end fights. People picked on me because of the way that I look. No Human _here_ would understand or much less _believe_ that I was a different species. I could handle anything from Virages to bullies. I turned around to see Malissa right up in my face.

"Malissa. Don't do this." Alex told her. 

"I always show every new kid who's the boss. And you're next, freak." Malissa stood just a few inches taller than me. 

"Well you ain't gonna show this new kid who's the boss." I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah?" Malissa stared into my eyes. "You're probably as weak as they come."

Now that ticked me off. I balled up my fist and hit her square in the face. She fell backwards and hit the ground. Every kid outside turned around and looked at the girl on the ground then looked at me. 

"Yeah. Who's weak now?" I rubbed my knuckles as I noticed the woman that brought me here was coming towards us. 

"What happened?!" She ran towards Malissa. 

"That…that girl hit me for no reason what so ever!!" Malissa wiped the blood off of her face.

"Is this true, Crystal?" The Mistress asked me.

"Yes. It is." I put my hands back on my hips. 

"We have rules here, Crystal, and one of them is no hitting. You'll have to be punished, but I'll let you go with a warning. Now come on, Malissa. We need to get you to the nurse's office." The Mistress helped Malissa stand and walked her back inside the house.

Phirala had a _huge _smile on her face. We both walked back inside the house. Once we were back in our room, Phirala started jumping up and down.

"That was awesome!!" She continued jumping.

"Wait 'till you see what I've got planned next." If I wasn't going back to Endiness, I might as well change some things while I'm staying here. First of all, I wanted out of this place. And to get out, I've gotta make a path way, and Malissa's my ticket outta here.

"So, you wanna tell me your plan?" Phirala ran up to me.

"Nope. You'll see. You'll find out in the morning." I had an evil smile on my face.

"Oh okay. I'll get ready for bed then. We should be in bed by eight." She ran out of the room.

'_I didn't know it was _that_ late._' I looked at the clock. It was going on seven-thirty. I was gonna start my plan soon. 

****

It was almost mid-night, and Phirala was fast asleep. I put up my books that I was trying to memorize, and got out of bed and opened the door quietly. I knew where Malissa's room was. I looked out to see if anyone was coming. No one. I quickly, but quietly, ran towards her room. I stopped in front of her door. Since I controlled water, I was gonna have a _blast_. I opened the door and I could hear her breathing. I slowly walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked over to her bed and just stared at her. 

'_Wait 'till you wake up, sleeping beauty._' A water sphere appeared in my left hand. It floated up to the of the roof, just above her bed. This was defiantly gonna get me in trouble. She's gonna blame it on me, the _Mistress_ is gonna believe her, even without proof, and then I'm gonna get in trouble. The perfect plan. She'll have a _huge_ surprise when she wakes up in the morning. Boralo had also taught me another great trick. If I concentrated _really_ hard, I could make something appear in my hand. Unfortunately, he only knew how to bring _food_ to him. He said it came in handy. I used to call him lazy. He always replied with a 'thank you'. I seriously don't understand why he turned out to be the _bad_ guy. He seemed so _nice_. Hey, they always do though.

I concentrated as hard as I could. A bottle of syrup appeared in my hand. I was gonna have a great time here. I started to pour the syrup in her shoes and in her slippers. I found my way to her make-up. 

__

'_Bingo._' I poured out her liquid make-up and switched it with glue. Super glue. I then broke open a dark, dark brown marker and poured the ink in the super glue. I then ran to her mirror. I took the mirror off of the wall, opened the window, and threw it out. '_No mirror for you, missy._' I went back over to her. I took out the syrup again, and poured it _all_ in her hair. I found a black marker, a black _permanent_ marker, and drew a _mole_ on her chin. Wait. If I _wanted_ out, then I could just, like, write my name on her wall. 'Crystal was here', that's what I could write. Perfect. No. I'd like to hang in there a bit longer so I could just do more things to her. Which should I do? Ah, yes. Write my name! I took the marker and went over to her window and wrote, 'Crystal was here! Don't forget to put out some cookies and milk next time!'. I smiled. I loved my job of being a smart-aleck. I put up the marker and left the room to go back to reading. I really needed to memorize that book, especially since that book was the book about Wingly magic. I walked back to my room with a _huge_ smile on my face. I crawled in my bed and pulled out the book and started reading.

****

I woke up the next morning with my book near me. A scream came from Malissa's room. I smiled. An evil smile. I crawled out of the bed, put the book up, and left the room. Everyone was down stairs. Malissa was already down there, crying and fussing at the Mistress. When she saw me, she pointed at me.

"THERE SHE IS!!!" Malissa's finger was stuck to her chin. Obviously, she tried to cover the mole up with her make-up. Her hair was a _mess_, and she was _very_ wet. "She's the one who put the water balloon above my bed, switched my make-up with super glue, put _syrup_ in my shoes and slippers and in my hair!!"

"Ya want pancakes with that?" I asked Malissa.

"You are a disgrace to this orphanage!" Malissa was literally steaming.

"Oh why thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me!" I was glad that she thought I was a disgrace to this orphanage.

"Did you do this, Crystal?" The Mistress asked me.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked her.

"There's gonna be serious consequences. But unfortunately, you won't be here for that. Someone has chosen to adopt you. Don't know why _exactly_, but at least you'll be out of here." The Mistress told me.

"Who wants to adopt me?" I asked her curiously.

"A man and a woman…uh……I don't quite remember their names. They were strange. Very strange. They are waiting to meet you. They're in the living room." The Mistress pointed over to the closed doors which led to the living room. I made my way to the living room, laughing a bit remembering what happened to Malissa.

"Don't forget to act nice. I've explained to them that you _are_ nice, but unfortunately, they had to know what you had done earlier. So _please _be nice. I really don't want to keep you here." At least the Mistress was open with her feelings. 

I opened the doors and closed them behind me.

"Hello again, Crystal. It's been almost ten years since we've seen you." The voice was a woman's voice. It sounded familiar. 

I kept my back turned to them as I stared at the door.

'_Almost ten years? Who are these people? My grandparents or somethin'?_ I took a deep breath and turned around. My eyes went very wide and my mouth dropped open.

"How can this be?!" I just stared in disbelief. 

I'm currently working on the Dragon Campaign Fanfic so hopefully it'll be out soon. No promises though. Don't forget to review. 


	14. A Strange New Enemy

****

Hope ya like this chapter. There's gonna be a few surprises in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Nothing else.

****

I just stared. I couldn't believe my eyes. My real parents. Dolen and Zandreath. 

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead!" I found my way to the couch and sat down.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Zandreath looked just like she did in my dream. 

"We're here to help." Dolen sat down on the couch beside me.

"Why? But _how_ are you _alive_?" I leaned back.

"We…uh…we're not exactly alive. It's kinda hard to explain. You see…you explain it, dear." Zandreath looked at Dolen.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" He asked her.

"Simple. Because I said so." Zandreath told him.

I stared at them. "I don't care who tells me. Even if it's a pink cat, someone tell me what's going on!" Zandreath and Dolen stared at each other. 

"Fine. I'll explain. You are in a dream. Well, sorta like a dream anyway. We aren't real because we're in your dream. That was the only way we could help. You found a Dragoon Spirit, right?" Dolen asked me.

"Uh…yeah." I answered.

"Good. All you have to do is give that spirit to its owner." Zandreath explained.

"But how do I find its owner?" My life was just getting weirder and weirder.

"We've already found the owner. All you have to do is summon the Dragoon. It's not that complicated really. We'll help you." Zandreath sat down on the couch next to us.

"What do you mean by 'summon the Dragoon'?" I took out the spirit.

"There's a special place where you have to go to summon her. You have to have the child there though. She will take the form of that child. She will help you fight the Dead Dragoon. Then you must go get the next Dragoon. We have not found the person that is to be that Dragoon. I will explain everything, or they will, after we get them. We will take you and the child back to Endiness and we have assigned you and the child a body guard." Zandreath explained.

"Why do _I_ need a body guard? I can handle myself." I told them.

"Yes, we've noticed, but we cannot let you get harmed. For you are the only one who can summon these Dragoons." Dolen stood up. "It's getting time to leave. I will go get the child." He left the room.

"Who is the child that's supposed to be the first Dragoon?" I scooted closer to her.

"You'll see. Oh here he comes." Zandreath stood up just as Dolen walked in and shut the doors. Phirala was behind him.

"She's that child?!" I looked at her.

"Hi Crystal." Phirala waved.

"Uh…hi." I waved back. '_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder by the minute_.' I stood up. "So when are we leaving?"

"We'll leave right now. Give this to Shana. She'll need it. Tell her Miranda won't be able to use it for now. Don't forget to tell Lloyd hi for us." Dolen tossed me a Dragoon Spirit, said a few words and everything went black.

****

I woke up by sun shining in my eyes. I shot straight up in the bed. I looked around. I found Lloyd sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Phirala was sitting on the floor, staring at me.

"You're awake." She said.

"Yeah." I looked over at Lloyd then back at Phirala. '_So if it was a dream, then how come she's here? This is just too strange._' I got up out of the bed and started tapping Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He woke up. "CRYSTAL!! How are you feeling?!" He sat up in the chair. 

"I'm fine. Why were you so worried?" I asked him.

"Because you've been in a coma for the past few days. We thought you were dead when Rose said you weren't." Lloyd explained.

"Oh." I sat back down on the bed.

"Who's she?" Lloyd looked over at Phirala.

"It's kinda hard to explain and you wouldn't believe me anyway." I told him.

"Try me." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well, when I was in that coma, I had a dream. Mom and dad were in it. They told me that I should summon the Dragoons to help us. Mom said that it'll all be explained later." I pointed over to Phirala. "That girl right there is the first Dragoon."

"You talked with mom and dad?!" His eyes were wide open.

"Yep. They told me to tell you that they say hi." I could see a smile grow on his face.

"Thanks. We should go tell the others this." Lloyd stood up and walked towards the door. "You comin'?"

"Yeah. Come on, Phirala." I held Phirala's hand and walked out of the room.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to wake up.

"You're awake!" Albert was the first to stand.

"Kongol might not like annoying girl, but Kongol was worried." Kongol told me.

I smiled. That was like a compliment coming from Kongol. 

"Here Shana." I tossed the Dragoon Spirit to Shana. "You'll need this."

"Thanks." Shana studied the Dragoon spirit. "My Dragoon spirit. Thanks, Crystal."

"No prob." I leaned up against the wall.

"Who's that?" Rose asked as she pointed to Phirala with her sword. 

Phirala hid behind me.

"This is Phirala. She is to be the first new Dragoon." I told her. 

"So it's true." Rose sat down in a chair.

"What's true?" Dart asked.

"I truly thought it wouldn't come down to this. The only time that the other Dragoons should be summoned, is when there is a war coming up that the Humans stand no chance in. The first and second Dragon Campaign didn't really need the other Dragoons because they were only supposed to be used in a special war. It was a bit like the Dragon Campaign, except this war was only for Dragoons. The Dragoon War. It is when a Dragoon disobeys the Dragoon Queen. I am betting that the Dragoon that disobeyed the Queen is the Dead Dragoon. He was always a trouble-maker. I'm guessing that when he decided to tell Melbu Frahma our plans, he disobeyed the Dragoon Queen's orders so he had to go to Dragoon Court. There were six Judges. The Queen herself, the Dragoon of the Dead, the Dragoon of the Living, the Dragoon of Dreams, the Dragoon of Hate, and the Dragoon of Love. A Dragoon Judge had never went to court because they never disobeyed the Queen. The Queen had ordered Hajeri to help us in the Dragon Campaign but he refused. That's when he decided to tell Melbu everything." Rose explained to us.

"That explains a lot." I sat down in a chair. "I was told that I had to go to a special place to summon the first Dragoon. Would you happen to know that place, Rose?" I looked over at her.

"I know where to find the first one, which is the Living Dragoon, Zieg knows where to find the Hate Dragoon, but I don't know where the others are." Rose answered.

"So let's go to the place for the Living Dragoon!" I summoned my sword. It appeared in my right hand. "We should have no problem getting there. Right?" 

"It depends on who you are. Only certain people can enter the Living Dragoon's home. The same is with the others. Obviously someone summoned the Dead Dragoon." Rose stood back up. "I'm guessing that Boralo guy summoned him."

"More than likely he did. But what does he need with the Magical Staff if he can just use the Dead Dragoon?" Lloyd asked.

'_The Magical Staff. I almost forgot 'bout it._' "He needs it because it's used to summon something." I told them. They all stared at me. 

"How do you know that?" Rose continued to stare at me.

"I just now remembered reading it in one of Boralo's books when I was in that dream. That's all that was written in the book about it because there was a page missing. He really doesn't want me to find out what it summons." I started tapping my foot in impatience. "Can we go now? I doubt we have much time left. Boralo is probably looking for me, right? If he knows what we know, then he'll do anything to get me and Phirala." I just remembered something. '_Where's that body guard that they were supposed to send me and Phirala?_' I looked around the room. No one other than us. I shrugged my shoulders. '_Oh well._' Oceanus stared at me. '_He hasn't talked much. I wonder why?_' 

"I agree. Let's get moving. It should only take a few minutes because since I am the only one who can find it, I should be able to just picture it in my mind, and we'll appear at the entrance." Rose said.

"Wow. This is gonna be easier than I thought." I looked at Oceanus. He seemed nervous for some reason. His dark blue eyes were filled with worry. Something was wrong with him or he was hiding something. I had never seen someone as nervous as him. "Oceanus?" I watched as he turned his head to look at me.

"Y…yes?" His voice defiantly sounded like he was nervous.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Um…no. There's nothing wrong." His tail swished back and forth like an irritated cat. 

"Okay. So let's go already, Rose." I was getting impatient again.

"Oh be quiet." Rose closed her eyes.

"Stop." A voice ordered her. She opened her eyes. We all looked at Oceanus.

"Why?" She stared at him.

"Because it's a trap." Oceanus sat down, his tail stopped moving.

"How do you know?" Lavitz eyed him suspiciously.

"Because……I work for Boralo." That made everyone pick up their weapons. "Please don't attack. I would hate to see you die. He is waiting for you when you arrive there. He knew that you would use Rose to get there so he prepared himself. I was supposed to attack you once you arrived there, but I chose not to, so he threatened to kill me. I'd rather die than let you guys die instead. You are these Humans only hope." Oceanus' eyes had worry in them. "Please, just listen to me."

"Why should we trust you?" That was the first thing that Haschel had said throughout the entire time.

"Because it's either go there and _die_ or listen to me and live." Oceanus pointed his huge left paw at me. "He wants her and he will do _anything_ to get her."

I held my sword tighter."He's right. Boralo _will_ do anything to get me. But I don't know if we should trust him or not."

Rose took a deep breath. "We shouldn't trust him. We should kill him."

"No." Dart said. We all looked at him. "I believe him. We have to. If Boralo _is_ waiting for us, then we should listen to Oceanus or else we're gonna die."

"What if he's lying?" Rose stared harshly at Oceanus.

"We'll just have to take that chance." Dart told her. "Do you want to die _again_?" Rose kept quiet. "I didn't think so. So what do we do?" Dart looked at Oceanus.

"We should take the long way there, that way, when we get there, he'll be gone. He should come looking for us if we're not there by tonight. If we arrive there by tomorrow afternoon, he should be gone. I'm hoping that he is anyway. That's what he told me before I refused to help." Oceanus stood up and walked towards the door. His heavy paws were strangely quiet on the wood. "Rose, you should know the way, am I correct?"

Rose muttered something. "Yes." She stomped outside. We all followed.

****

It felt like we had already walked over a million miles. It was late in the afternoon, and earlier, Rose had said that we were almost there, that we only had a couple hundred miles left. I was just about to ask her if she was joking when I looked into her eyes. She wasn't joking. A few hours later, we were still in the middle of nowhere. 

"I'M TIRED!" I fell on my back and just laid there in the sand. "I'm sleeping. Don't bother me."

Rose motioned for Lloyd to get me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I was sleeping!" I started kicking. I stopped kicking when I saw something in the distance. "Lloyd." I pulled his hair.

"What?" He put me down on the ground.

"Look." I pointed to something a few hundred yards away from us. I looked up in the sky. "Look!" Something was flying towards us. "RUUUUUUUUNNN!!" I spun around and ran past everyone. They just stared at me. Lloyd was the next to run. 

"What's wrong?" Dart asked as he looked in the direction that we had looked in. "RUN!!" He turned around and started to run. Everyone ran after us. 

The wind started to pick up. Something flew right above our heads and landed on the ground in front of us. It was that yellow creature that I had seen in Vellweb. 

"I'm afraid that you can't pass. You've got something that we want." The creature seemed to stare at me.

I drew my sword and charged at it. I wasn't going down without a fight. It flew up in the air, dodging my attack. Just then, I looked up and water came out of my hand and surrounded the creature. As I lowered my hand, the creature came down. 

"You will never get away with this." The creature disappeared.

"I never do." I shook my head. I turned around. "Uh…guys." I pointed behind them. We were surrounded by Virages. Someone walked up, grabbed my arm, and held a sword to my neck.

"Let her go!" Lloyd yelled at the person behind me.

"Sorry. I can't do that." I couldn't tell who the person was, but it was defiantly a man.

"Hajeri." Rose said that with so much hate in her voice, I thought I saw fire form around her as she said that name.

Getting interesting? Hope ya liked it. I'll get out the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	15. Two New Allies In Just One Day

****

Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I do own the Dragon War though because I thought of it. I also own the six Dragoon Judges and every character that I've created. But I don't own the LOD characters or Endiness or anything else in LOD. Okay? Okay. 

****

"Let her go, Hajeri." Rose told the man holding me.

"Ah, Rose and Zieg. How nice it is to see you again. Does this belong to you?" The man named Hajeri picked me up by my neck.

I started kicking. I couldn't breathe. I had a plan. I just learned new magic back on Earth. A smile appeared on my face. I disappeared. Hajeri blinked a couple times trying to figure out what just happened. I reappeared behind him. I noticed he was wearing black leather pants, heavy looking black boots, a white t-shirt and a black trench coat. He had waist long black hair which was tied back into a low pony-tail. Just as he turned around, my fist flew into his face. He fell backwards and hit the ground. I needed to get to Phirala. Fast. As I ran past Hajeri, I fell hard on the ground. He held a tight grip on my leg.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!!" I turned around and shot an energy ball in his face. It didn't even dent him, but his hand let go of me. I got up and ran up to Phirala. "Rose, you and the others stay here and fight. Try to keep them off of my back. I need to get Phirala to the shrine. Got it?" I grabbed Phirala.

"Got it." Rose drew her sword. "Let's fight."

"I think I know where the shrine is. I've got help. Come on, Phirala." I picked her up. At least she didn't weigh that much. "Good luck." I turned around and allowed my wings to come out as I left the ground.

****

I landed a few hours later. I had landed in front of Deningrad. The reason why I landed here was because they had the best selection of items. Although I wasn't exactly _welcome_ here, I still had to get some items. It was also a good time to rest. Phirala was asleep in my arms. I walked into the town. Hopefully no one would run and hide. People stared. I ignored them and walked inside the inn. The man at the counter seemed a bit nervous.

"I would like to get a room, please." I told him.

"Y…yes. That'll be fifty gold please." I handed him the money.

"Thanks." I carried the sleeping Phirala up to a room and laid her down on the bed. There were two beds and two dressers in the room. I put the blanket over her and left the room. The man watched me carefully. I walked out and into the item shop.

"H…hello there." The woman seemed nervous too.

"Hi. I'd like to get some items." I started to look at the selection she had. "I'll take twenty healing fogs, three mind purifiers, four body purifiers, two depetrifiers, one spark net, one thunderbolt, and one healing breeze."

"That'll be eight-hundred and forty gold." Luckily, Rose had given me enough gold just in case we ever got separated. She had a caring heart whenever she felt like using it. I handed her the money. She handed me the items and I put them in my pouch, and headed back to the inn. 

I made my way into the room when I noticed I heard voices coming from inside the room. I opened the door.

"Why are _you_ here, Ace?" I asked the Wingly who was sitting on the bed next to Phirala.

"You shouldn't leave her here alone, ya know." Ace told me.

"I know but she was sleeping and I needed some more items." I sat on the other bed, took out my sword and examined it to make sure it was in good condition. 

"Boralo is still looking for you. He's been looking for you even more now that he knows you've got Phirala." He explained to me.

"I know. I can never get away from him no matter what I do. I've got a question for you." I put my sword back in its sheath.

"Sure." He leaned back on his hands. Phirala started playing with her hair.

"If you used to work for Boralo, then you should know a man named Hajeri, right?" I asked.

"Oh. Him. Yep, I know him. A scary looking Human with black hair?" He looked at me. I nodded. "Well, he claims he's a Dragoon, but I've never really seen him in Dragoon form. He's a great swordsman though."

"Why would he be helping Boralo though? _How_ can he anyway? I was pretty sure he was one of those Dragoon Judges." I was mainly talking to myself.

"A Dragoon Judge? I thought that was just a Legend though. I didn't think they were _real_." Ace must've heard me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm guessing they're real because I have to summon them. We best be on our way. I think I hear guards downstairs. That Human must've told the Queen that I was here." I strapped the sword's sheath to my back. "You comin'?" I knew he wasn't working for Boralo anymore because he risked his life for me back at Boralo's castle.

"Yeah." He let Phirala ride on his back. We left through the window. 

We both quietly snuck around the buildings, trying not to attract the crowds attention. They were waiting for us to come out of the inn. Guards were going inside. 

****

We made our way out of the town.

"So where is the place that you have to take Phirala to?" Ace asked me as we walked through the snow.

"I'm not quite sure, but trust me. We'll find it." I looked around.

'_Go back._' A familiar voice told me in my mind.

"What?" I looked around to see where the voice came from.

'_Go back. Go back to Deningrad._' The voice told me.

"Deningrad?" I was confused.

"Deningrad?" Ace looked at me like I was crazy. And I was.

"Let's go back to Deningrad. The Birth City Crystal Palace. If Phirala is the Living Dragoon, then wouldn't she have to be summoned at the Birth City Crystal Palace?" I looked at Phirala then headed back towards Deningrad.

"Makes sense." Ace shrugged his shoulders and followed.

We ran back inside Deningrad. When the guards saw us, they ran out of the inn, and blocked our way to the castle.

"Let us through right now." I drew my sword and pointed it at them.

"NO." The guards lifted up their spears.

"Fine then." I attacked them with amazing speed. I was already on the other side in seconds and the guards were all down on the ground. "You comin'?" I looked at Ace. He nodded and ran around the bodies and up the castle stairs.

We both walked inside the castle and up the stairs. The Queen stood up and was about to call more guards until I pointed my sword at her.

"Listen carefully. I'm going in that room over there and I don't care if you call all of your guards to stop me." I told her. The Queen nodded. I walked through a door to my right and looked around. I could hear Ace behind me.

'_This must be part of the original Crystal palace from the Dragon Campaign._' I thought to myself as I looked around.

'_Repeat after me. The Queen of Dragoons, hear me now, please send me the Living Dragoon and allow her to take her original form to save this world._' A voice told me.

"Okay. Might as well give it a try." I cleared my throat. "The Queen of Dragoons, hear me now, please send me the Living Dragoon and allow her to take her original form to save this world." Nothing happened. "Oh well." The room started to brighten. "Wha?!" I covered my eyes. "Put Phirala down, Ace." He obeyed and put her down. She walked in front of me. Everything went bright.

****

I opened my eyes a few minutes later. Phirala was looking down at me.

"Phirala! You're alright!" I sat up and looked at her.

"Yes. I am. May I have my Dragoon Spirit now, please?" She stuck out her hand.

"Oh. Okay." I reached into my pocket and took out the clear sphere and put it in her hand.

"Thank you. I will be needing this. We must be living now. I can sense Boralo right outside that door." Phirala seemed a lot more intelligent than an eight year old child. She grabbed my hand and Ace's hand. Boralo walked through the door.

"Oh no. You've already summoned her." Boralo motioned for some Winglies to attack us. 

Phirala chanted a few words and we disappeared.

****

We reappeared outside of Deningrad.

"We need to find Milro next. I know where we have to summon him, but I don't know where the Human is. His name would be Milro but it would take _forever_ to find him." Phirala straightened out the dress that she was wearing.

"Let's move on. More than likely Boralo will come looking for us." I started to walk through the snow. 

****

We walked for hours. At least it felt like it anyway.

"Where are we going?" I looked at Phirala who was now resting on a log.

"The Home of Gigantos." She looked up at the sky.

"Why there?" Ace rested his chin on his left hand.

"Because that's where you can summon Milro, the Hate Dragoon." She looked at me.

"Oh. I don't think I've been there, but if you give me a good description of the place, I could transport us there." I suggested.

"Since I can't transport us that far, it might be best if you do. I could try and describe it, but I'm not that good at giving descriptions. I could mess it up. I'll send it to you a different way." Phirala closed her eyes.

An image that I was guessing was the Home of Gigantos, appeared in my mind. '_Here goes nothin'_.' I focused on the image. The only time I had ever transported was when I escaped from that Hajeri man. Hopefully I won't make a mistake. I closed my eyes as I felt my energy flowing through my body. I heard Ace gasp.

****

I felt sand beneath me. I reopened my eyes and now I saw sand. Sand and rocks.

"I've never been transported to a place before." Ace muttered. "It hurts too."

"Well, if you're experienced, it shouldn't hurt that much." Phirala dusted off her dress.

"Two Dragoons in one day. Hopefully we won't have any distractions. Like a certain person named Boralo." I rubbed my arm. Although it had just been dislocated a couple weeks ago, it still hurt a bit.

"Follow me." Phirala walked straight ahead of us. We followed.

When we walked into an opening, Phirala stopped. 

"Here. Do you know what to say?" She looked over at me.

"Huh. Not really, but I'm pretty sure someone else will tell me." I put my hands behind my head. "Just give me some time, and I'll figure out."

"You stay here. Ace and I will go get the boy." Phirala told me.

"No. We're all staying here. I'll be right back." I ran behind some rocks. "Mom, dad, can you hear me?" I know it's crazy, but it's worth a try. "Hello?"

"We can hear you." A faint image of my parents appeared before me.

"Have you found the boy yet?" I sat down on the ground.

"No, but we're still searching." Zandreath had a worried face. "But we did find Boralo."

"Oh no. Where is he? He isn't following us, right?" The look on her face grew more worried. 

"I'm afraid he knows where you are." Zandreath closed her worried eyes.

"How close is he?" Phirala had answered my question.

"CRYSTAL!!" She screamed.

I quickly turned around and ran back to the other two. Boralo and that yellow creature was standing before us. Virages were behind them.

"Ah, Crystal. I didn't expect _you_ to be here." Boralo crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought I killed you." I snarled at him. 

"Looks like I'm still living. Hello, Phirala…and Ace." He glared at Ace. "Surround them." 

Virages surrounded us. 

'_What am I gonna do now? Mom, please go find that boy and tell me when you've found him. I'll stall until you get here._' I counted the Virages. Ten. '_I'll try to stall anyway._' The Magical Staff. If only I knew what else it could do instead of summoning someone. Wait. That's it. What if I summoned whoever that thing can summon? No. I can't take that risk. If Boralo wants it, then it has to summon someone _powerful _and deadly. I could feel my parents leaving. '_I do hope they find him in time._' I looked over at Ace. I held up three fingers. He knew what I meant because he nodded his head and started saying something. What has three heads and is deadly? All of a sudden, his three-headed dog came running through. It had grown a LOT the last time a saw it. It wasn't as big as a Virage, but it was close enough for me. I truly didn't think it could get _that_ big. The dog started tossing around Virages. I looked up at it. Its blood red fur looked really thick. There was no way those Virages were gonna even dent it. Someone grabbed my arm and slung me into a rock wall. As I hit the ground, I could feel my left arm dislocated _again_. Obviously Boralo knew that it had been dislocated before. I lifted myself up with my right arm. Boralo then kicked me in the gut. Ace came running in and punched him. That got Boralo's attention. I could see Phirala a few feet away from everyone. She was glowing with light. '_She's Dragooning._' I sat up and watching with amazement. When the light disappeared, she was wearing pure white armor with white wings coming out of her back. She had no weapon though. '_She probably uses her fists_.' Boralo and Ace turned to look at Phirala. Ace had a surprised look on his face. Boralo had an even more surprised look on his face.

"I'm gonna teach you something today, Boralo." Phirala hissed at him.

"And what's that, child?" He stared at her.

"How to cry for you mommy." She flew down and attacked with so much speed, not even a Wingly could keep up with her. 

Ace backed away from the fight. The faint images of my parents walked up to me.

"We've found him. We knocked him out and laid him in the room up there." Dolen pointed up the stairs. I nodded and ran up the stairs and into the room. 

I saw a young man laying on the floor. He had dark brown hair. 

"Just repeat after me." Zandreath walked up behind me. I nodded once more. "Queen of Dragoons, I ask that you allow the Hate Dragoon to come forth into Endiness and help us fight."

"Queen of Dragoons, I ask that you allow the Hate Dragoon to-" My head snapped backwards and into the wall. The man that was supposed to be knocked out, was on top of me, punching the daylight outta me. When Zandreath ran at him to stop him, he just punched her out of the way.

'_This just isn't my day._' I thought to myself as he kept punching me. My fist lit up and I punched him in the face. He flew backwards. I crawled over to him and started punching the daylight outta _him_.

"STAY DOWN!!" I continued punching him in the face. I stopped. He looked up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your executioner if you don't hold still. Now listen closely. I'm gonna finish what I was doing before you attacked me and this time, you're gonna stay quiet. Okay?" I stared at him. He nodded. "Good. Let's try this _again_. Queen of Dragoons, I ask that you allow the Hate Dragoon to come forth into Endiness and help us fight." I stepped away from him as he started to glow. Phirala walked in. She wasn't in her Dragoon form anymore. After all the brightness went away, the man stood up.

"It's good to be back." The man stretched. 

I looked at the man. He was wearing black armor and still had his short, dark brown hair. His eyes were dark brown. A black axe was tied to his back. It was smaller than Kongol's, but not by much.

"Milro, it's good to see you again." Phirala walked up to him.

"Hey, shrimp." He patted her on the head. She was only four feet tall, so, she was small compared to a six foot man.

"HEY!! AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU STILL INSIST ON CALLING ME A SHRIMP?!" She stomped her foot.

"Yep. Who are you?" He looked at me.

"My name is Crystal." I looked at the axe on his back. It could easily slice me in half.

"Name's Milro. So, why are you traveling with a shrimp?" He asked me.

"Uh……" I thought for a good answer instead of 'she's helping me save the world' answer.

"You don't have to answer that, Crystal." Phirala told me.

"Uh……." I saw Ace walk in.

"Hey, shrimp, why did you call me here anyway?" Milro looked down at Phirala.

"STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!!" Phirala literally had steam coming out of her ears.

"Shrimp." Milro said.

"STOP!!" Phirala stomped her foot.

"Shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp." He started singing.

"STOP IT!!" Phirala started pounding on him. He picked her up and watched her start kicking, and he continued to sing the 'shrimp song'.

"This is gonna be a _long_ journey." I shook my head. "A _very_ long journey."

I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be out soon. Just don't forget to review.


	16. Why won't he die?

****

Hope ya don't mind this fic having over fifteen chapters. Just read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. I only own the characters that I created.

****

As I watched Milro and Phirala fight, Zandreath walked over to me.

"Is your arm going to be alright?" She looked at my arm.

"Oh. Yeah. It's fine. A healing potion should work, right?" I asked her.

"Yes. But it'll hurt." Zandreath told me.

"I can take the pain." I was a little worried as I took out a healing fog. I took a deep breath, then drank.

As the potion when down my throat, and my shoulder popped back in, I screamed. That got Milro's and Phirala's attention. I fell to the ground, holding my left arm.

"Ouch." Phirala watched me as I stood back up.

"Why does that _always_ happen to _me_?" I rubbed my arm. I couldn't move it that well, but drinking that potion was a LOT better than having _Kongol_ hold me down and _Rose_ snap my shoulder back in place. "We'd better go find Rose and the others. Either they're dead or they're alive. So we've gotta find out."

"WHO?" Milro scratched his head.

"Uh…some friends of mine. Come on." I left the room. Everyone followed.

Dolen was waiting outside. Milro froze.

"Come on, giant. We've gotta go." Phirala told him. 

He ignored the name calling and slowly followed.

****

We had traveled back out into the Death Frontier, searching for the others. As we were setting up camp, Milro stayed back, watching me closely. I could feel him staring at me. He made me nervous. He could have _easily_ just taken that axe of his and killed me right here. I didn't get nervous around people often, but no one really had an axe on their back. I walked over towards a boulder, climbed up, and sat on top of it. It was pretty sturdy so I didn't have to worry about it moving on me. As everyone else went to sleep, I stayed up, staring up at the stars. I heard a noise behind me. As I turned around, someone grabbed my hair and tossed me into a rock. I laid on the ground, my back aching. When I looked up, Milro was standing over me.

"You're a Wingly, aren't you?" He hissed at me.

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell the truth and risk _dying_, or should I lie and live.

"I…I'm……uh……" I searched for the perfect words. 

Milro picked me up by my hair and threw me into another rock.

'_How come I always have the bad luck?_' When he moved towards me and tried to attack me, a shield formed around me. '_Reading those books has really helped._' Phirala ran towards us and stepped between us.

"Stop it, Milro!" Phirala told him.

"But she's a Wingly! How can you trust her?!" Milro stared at me coldly.

"This isn't the Dragon Campaign, Milro. Times have changed." She explained to him. "You can trust her."

"Yeah. Right." He helped me stand. "Do you trust _me_? I'll trust you if you trust me."

"Uh…" I had never really told anyone that I trusted them, so I didn't know how to say it. "I……um……."

"It's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready." Milro's attitude had quickly changed. I blinked, a bit confused on what had just happened.

"He'll change that attitude faster than you can say 'uh-oh'." Phirala smiled as she went back towards the camp.

I continued to blink. '_What just happened?_' I shrugged my shoulders and followed Phirala.

****

I woke up by someone yelling in my ear.

"WHAT?!" I opened my eyes to see Milro staring down at me.

"You owe me ten gold, Phirala." He walked to Phirala, his hand was stuck out.

"Why'd he do that?!" I sat up, staring.

"Because I dared him to see if you were a heavy sleeper or a light sleeper. Obviously you're a light sleeper." Phirala dropped the gold pieces in his hand.

"Nice doin' business with ya." He put the gold in his pocket and sat down near a rock. "Shrimp." 

"HEY!!" Phirala started steaming again.

I watched as she started to fight with him _again_. I looked around and notice Ace was here. He must've been really quiet earlier because I forgot he was here. Zandreath and Dolen was gone, probably searching for the next person for the summoning.

'_Just a couple more Dragoons left._' I thought to myself as I stood up, strapping my sword to my back.

Ace yawned. "Good mornin'." He sat up.

"Good morning. We should be starting back on our journey in a bit." I stretched.

"Oh." He stood up and walked to me. "What's wrong with them?" He pointed to Phirala who was now kicking the laughing maniac rolling around on the ground and he was singing the 'shrimp song'.

"Uh…they've got some issues with each other." I watched as Phirala tripped and Milro pick her up and hang her upside down. "Maybe we should stop him."

"Nah." Ace put his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'll brake 'em up." I walked over there and tapped on Milro's shoulder. He obviously knew what I was gonna say 'cause he put her down with a thump.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Phirala rubbed her now sore butt.

"Oh shut up, big baby." Milro looked over at me. "We leavin' now?"

I nodded. "I've got a feelin' that they're in Ulara." I looked up at him. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Uh…yeah." He seemed a little unsure about going. 

"Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure he wouldn't go insane again if he sees any Winglies.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He nodded his head.

"Okay." I started walking. Everyone followed close behind me.

****

We were just outside of Ulara by sundown.

"Okay, we're here. I'm beginning to think that Rose and the others aren't the only ones in there." I took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep." Phirala seemed sure with herself. I looked at Milro. He nodded. Ace drew his sword.

We all walked inside. No one was there. I looked around. I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

"Milro." I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He drew his axe.

"If anything happens tonight, do whatever I say, okay?" I had a plan.

"Okay." He steadied the axe in his hand.

We started to walk around. Hajeri walked in front of us.

"Are you here to see me? Or to save your friends?" He had an evil smile.

"To save our friends." I drew my sword and pointed it at him. "And to stop you."

"Try your best." A black sword appeared in his right hand and he charged at us.

I was the first to attack. My sword clashed with his. The fight had begun. The sound of swords clashing could be heard. He was fast, but I was faster. With my speed, I was able to get a few hits into him every now and then. His sword cut just a few strands of my hair.

'_If I don't pay more attention, then I may end up _dead_._' I was just 'bout out of breath. I flew up into the air to catch my breath. What I didn't know was that Hajeri had his Dragoon spirit. He started to Dragoon.

'_Uh-oh._' My eyes grew wide as he flew up at me. I barely had time to move because he was right in front of me before I even had time to blink. He punched me with so much force, I flew down and hit the ground. I had hit the ground _so_ hard, there was actually a hole in the ground. I could barely hear the voices of the Phirala, Ace, and Milro. My head ached so much. I stood up, and climbed up the hole that I had made. Boralo was standing right above me. I looked up at him. In the background, I could see Hajeri fighting another Dragoon. Rose. Rose was fighting him. Boralo grabbed my long hair and jerked me up. I dangled there. I couldn't even _kick_ or _punch_ him. I was so wore out. I stared at him. He slammed me up against a wall. I looked over at Milro.

"Milro," I saw Boralo walking up to me. "He's a Wingly, Milro. He was a Wingly during the Dragon Campaign. He helped Melbu Frahma." I noticed Boralo had stopped and just stared at me.

"He is?" Milro looked at Boralo.

"Yes. He is. He was working with Melbu throughout the whole Dragon Campaign." I spit out a bit of blood. I watched as Milro charged at Boralo and started beating him up. I managed to stand and slowly walk over to Phirala.

"That's a good plan, get Milro angry, but there's only one problem." Phirala helped me sit down on the ground.

"What's that?" I looked up at her.

"When he's through with him, he might come after you." Phirala sat down beside me.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that." I took out a healing fog and drank it. All the pain in my body went away. I watched as Hajeri came crashing down and hit the ground. "Rose is good."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling that Hajeri is gonna win. You should _never_ underestimate him." Phirala looked over at Hajeri, who was now flying back after Rose. 

"LOOK!!" I pointed over at something flying towards the two Dragoons. The rest of the group. Lavitz and Lloyd ran to us.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked me.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." I watched the Dragoons fight. All eight Dragoons were attacking Hajeri. 

"You should never underestimate the power of eight Dragoons." I told Phirala.

Phirala watched the fight too. We all watched as Hajeri disappeared. Milro walked back towards us.

"That coward disappeared." He sounded disappointed. _Really_ disappointed. "Hey, shrimp, you okay?"

I knew he was talking to me. "Yeah, and don't call me _shrimp_."

"If ya smaller than me, then I'm gonna call you a shrimp, shrimp." He strapped his axe back on his back.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. 

The Dragoons landed and went back to their original forms.

"He'll be back." Rose looked over at me. "And he'll come back mad."

"I know." I took a deep breath. "Well, everyone meet Milro."

"Hi. So you're a Dragoon?" Meru looked up at him.

"Yep. The Dragoon of Hate. You must be the Blue-sea Dragoon." Milro looked down at her. "Small fry."

"WHAT?!" Meru took out her hammer. 

Milro ignored her. "So where are we going now?"

"Uh……where the next Dragoon is." I scratched my head. "Where exactly _is_ the next Dragoon?"

"Well, I think Saphira should go next." Phirala started playing with her hair.

"No. I think Mike should go next, not that shrimp." Milro put his hands in his pants pockets.

"NO. Saphira." Phirala stood up and stomped her foot.

"NO, MIKE, shrimp." They started fighting again.

"Uh………" I looked back and forth between the two. "Oh brother."

"MIKE!!"

"SAPHIRA!!"

"MIKE!"

"SAPHIRA!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled and hit them both in the head. They stared at me. "Which one is closer?!"

"Mike." Milro told me.

"NO, Saphira is." Phirala looked at me. "Don't listen to him. Saphira is the closest."

"NO, MIIKE IS!"

"SAPHIRA IS!!"

"This is gonna take a while." I sat back and watched them fight.

Don't forget to review. I'll have the next chapter out A.S.A.P.


	17. A Confusing and Shocking Discovery

****

Sorry it's takin' so long for the chapters to come out. I've been very busy. Anyway, hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the Dragoon War and the Dragoon Judges and every character that I've created. To use them, you must ask me. Okay? Okay.

****

When I looked away from the fight, I noticed Oceanus wasn't there.

"Where's Oceanus?" I asked.

"He left. It appears he had been leading us into a trap the entire time." Albert rubbed his head.

Rose stared at Ace. "Who is he?"

I had been caught up in everything and he had been so quiet, I forgot to introduce him. "Oh, his name is Ace. He traveled with me when I went to summon Phirala."

"Oh." Rose looked at the fight again. "Are they _ever_ gonna shut up?"

"Nope." I walked back up to both of them. "Now listen. I need to know where the Dragoons are or I can't summon them. Now where are they?"

"Mike's at the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon." Milro told me. 

I looked at Phirala. "Where's Saphira?"

"Um…well…it's gonna be easy to get to her." Phirala started playing with her hair again.

"Why exactly?" I stared at her.

"Well, because she can only be summoned…um…here." She tried to avoid my stare.

"What?" I just couldn't believe my ears. "Did you just say…that she can be summoned _here_?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Well, we can't really take the chance of Boralo summoning her instead of us, so……we might as well go get her first." I rubbed my head.

"But what if he's already summoned her?" Dart asked.

"We're just gonna have to hope he hasn't. I'd better start looking then. If he knows, then it's best that I get there before him." I looked at everyone. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I will." Milro said. 

I stared at Milro. It was a bit strange that he'd want to go with me, but at least he was a good body guard. "Fine. You can come. Everyone else stay here and if you see Boralo, kick his butt. Okay?"

"Fine with me." Rose drew her sword. "You two run along now."

Milro and I ran off.

****

"So what do you know about these two?" I asked Milro as we walked around, looking.

"Saphira is sweet but irritating, Mike is…well…a bit like you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do ya mean?" I looked over at him.

"I heard you came from a different planet, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I couldn't figure out _how_ he knew _that_. 

"Let's just say Mike wasn't from Endiness." Milro looked at me. "He used to tell us stories of the planet that he came from. I think he called it Earth. I'm not quite sure. That was a _long_ time ago."

"Earth? He came from EARTH?" I truly thought I was the only one who came from Earth. Well, lived in Endiness then was sent to Earth then came _back_ to Endiness. My life was starting to get a bit confusing. Seeing my dead parents, fighting Virages and almost dying. What was gonna happen next? Oh yeah, saving the world by summoning ancient Dragoons.

"Yep. He came from Earth. He always told us a different food from Earth once a week. I remember one night he told us that he _loved _to eat this stuff called pizza." Milro laughed. "The next morning we all, except for Hajeri of course, tried to make this pizza that he talked about. It didn't turn out to good."

"Sounds like you all had a fun time." I remembered the way my step-sister would always pull my hair in the mornings to wake me up. She was irritating, but she was still nice. Sometimes.

"Yeah. We had a blast. At least until Hajeri betrayed us." His eyes had anger in them. "We never really understood _why_ he betrayed us."

I stopped walking. "Look." I pointed to a door ahead of us. Voices were coming from inside the room. "It's Boralo."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at me.

"Yes. You stay here. I'm a master at spying." I snuck up to the door. I quietly opened the door just a bit so I could crawl in. I could see Boralo, Hajeri, and that yellow cat in the room. They weren't paying much attention because no one saw me sneak in. I listened to their conversation.

"We need to get to the other two Dragoons before that girl does." Boralo said.

"Yes. I know." I could see Hajeri petting the Dead Dragon. 

'_That thing is freaky._' I thought as I continued to watch closely. I just noticed the Dragon seemed smaller. '_It must've seemed bigger to me when it was in my mind._' 

"What about the Magical Staff, sir?" The yellow cat looked at Boralo. "What if the girl figures out how to use it against us?"

"She won't. I know that for a fact." Boralo seemed different.

I could sense something strange about him. I didn't know what though.

"What if Boralo tries to gain control of his mind again?" Hajeri asked.

I stared at them in confusion.

"Don't worry. He won't. I've gained full control of him." the man that was supposed to be Boralo said.

'_What? How can that be? What does he mean by that?_' I continued to stare at them. '_I don't understand._' 

"We have company." The Dead Dragon hissed. Everyone seemed to be staring at the wall that I was now hiding behind.

'_This just isn't my day._' I knew they had found me because when I looked around, Hajeri tried to grab me. I quickly dodged his hands and ran. I wasn't able to run out of the door that I came in because Boralo was standing in front of it. I dodged the Dragon and continued to run, not caring where I ran. As I turned a corner, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. 

"Shhhhhhhhh." Someone whispered in my ear. "It's me, Milro."

I was relieved. "Next time whistle."

Milro picked me up and started to run. I really didn't like being picked up but considering Hajeri and Boralo was right behind us and Milro just happened to run faster than me, I didn't mind at all.

"They've got the girl and they're waiting for us." Milro told me.

"That's good." I knew he was talking about my parents. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yep." He started to pick up speed. He ran faster than most Humans, but that must be because he's a Dragoon. 

I was fast in battle, but I wasn't used to using my speed outside of battles, but if a really big Dragon just happened to be chasing me, well, that's a different story.

Milro stopped and put me down when we entered a room. The room was a huge, round room, its walls were made out of glass and you could see trees, rivers, and waterfalls outside. The room was empty except for my parents and a girl standing in front of us.

'_Looks like the kinda room where Winglies would train._' I walked around.

"You'd better hurry." Milro opened the door. "I'll take care of them. They shouldn't bother you." He left the room.

"Do you remember what you said to summon Phirala?" Zandreath asked me.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember."

"Here's the girl. Just say what you said to summon Phirala, except you say Love Dragoon instead of Living Dragoon. Okay?" Dolen looked at me.

I nodded. "The Queen of Dragoons, hear me now, please send me the Love Dragoon and allow her to take her original form to save this world."

Pink light formed around the girl. As the light vanished, a small, blonde haired woman with light green eyes stood before us. She was wearing a dark red skirt, a pink long-sleeved shirt, and black, knee-high boots. 

"Where am I?" The woman looked around. "One minute I'm sleepin' in my bed, the next I'm here. Who are you?"

"Uh…my name is Crystal and you're in a place called Ulara." I noticed my parents had already left.

"Why am I here? The Queen said I'd better prepare to go to Endiness, but she never explained why." The bright eyed woman walked over to me.

"Well…um…I brought you here because I was told to. Obviously we'll be needing you to help us, for reasons that I haven't quite figured out yet." I just remembered that I needed to ask my parents _why_ exactly I was summoning these Dragoons. So I needed them to help us save the world, but from what? The man controlling Boralo? He can't be _that_ dangerous, can he?

"My name is Saphira. Is Milro and Phirala here?" Saphira asked me.

I nodded. "Milro is just right outside fighting and Phirala is with my friends."

Milro walked in. "They-" He noticed Saphira. "Well look who it is, the dwarf."

"HEY!! Be nice to me at least _once_ in your life!!" Saphira yelled.

"Okay, okay." He looked at her. "Shrimp."

"Stop it!!" Saphira started pounding on him.

"Now we have to listen to _twice_ the arguing." I walked over to them both and grabbed them both by one of their arms. "It's a good thing I know where the others are." We disappeared.

****

I had transported up to where the others were waiting.

"About time." Lavitz said.

"Oh be quiet, Lavitz." I brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "We've now got Saphira on our side."

Phirala ran over to Saphira. "Nice to see ya again!"

"Hi, Phirala. Has Milro been pickin' on you again?" Saphira looked at her.

Phirala nodded. "Yep. He's been callin' me shrimp."

"I have a good reason for callin' her shrimp ." Milro told them.

"And what might that be?" Saphira asked him.

"I'm good at it." Milro said.

They started fighting again. 

"Uh…Crystal." Ace walked up to me. "We should be getting out of here before Boralo decides to stop us."

"Okay." I looked over at Rose. "I need to talk to you later."

Rose nodded. "Okay." 

We all left Ulara quickly.

"So are we going to get Mike next?" Phirala asked me.

"Not right away of course. We're gonna rest at Neet. Hopefully Boralo won't find us there, _then _we're going to go get Mike. We should have enough items to last us until after we get Mike." I looked at everyone. "I don't think I can transport all of us to Neet all at once so I'm just going to take a couple of ya'll and then come back. It might be easiest if we do that. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, Dart and Shana can go first." I grabbed them two and transported.

I came back a few seconds later. "Meru and Albert next." I transported with them and then came back seconds later. Once everyone was over at Neet, I fell to the ground.

"Wake me up in a few days." I fell backwards and quickly went to sleep.

The next chapter should be out in a few days. Until then, you'll just have to wonder what'll happen next. Don't forget to review.


	18. Is this the end?

Here's chapter eighteen. Story's gettin' interesting, ain't it? Just read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but like I said before, I do own the characters that I created. I also own the Dragoon war and the Dragoon Judges.

-----

I felt someone pulling my hair. I opened my eyes.

"Why are you pulling my hair?" I asked Milro.

"Would you like me to jerk on it? 'Cause I can do that, ya know." He jerked on my hair.

"Ow! Stop! Don't make me have to hit you!" I sat up and pulled my hair away from him.

"At least he pulled someone else's hair instead of mine." Phirala ran her hand through her hair.

Saphira stared at us. "Should we go ahead and head for the mountain?"

"Um……is everyone fully awake? I know I am." I stared at Milro.

"What? I didn't do anythin'." Milro now had an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah. Right." I straightened my hair.

"I think we're all awake." Rose was leaning up against a building.

"Okay then. I could transport us there, but I need a good picture of the place, and I'll be wore out by the time everyone gets there." I stood up and stretched.

"Then it might be best to just walk there. We can't risk your life. No one else can summon the last Dragoon Judge." Dart stood. "It'll take a few days though. Maybe up to a week."

"Oh, but we don't have a week. I'll transport us there." Everyone stared at me. "If I don't, then Boralo will get there before us, and we can't let that happen, now can we? Wait. I've got a better idea. What if we just flew there, except hiding in the clouds so no one can see us. Will that work?"

Rose thought for a moment. "It might. It won't hurt to try. It'll defiantly get us there a lot faster though."

"Kongol, you can carry Lavitz, since he doesn't have a Dragoon spirit." I let out my wings. "We'd better hurry."

Everyone Dragooned, and for the first time, we saw Saphira's and Milro's Dragoon. Saphira's armor and wings were a light pink, which suited her Dragoon spirit, and Milro's armor and wings were two different colors. Blood red and pitch black. Everyone took flight.

-----

Four days later, we landed at the bottom of the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon. We were lucky that the Divine Dragon had been killed a few years ago, or he'd be mad right about now. Someone whistled at me. I looked to my left and found my mother and father hiding behind a rock. I slowly made my way over there.

"Why don't you two come out and meet the gang?" I looked behind me, Phirala watched me.

"I'm afraid we can't, dear. We just came to give you the boy. He's younger than the others were, but we know for a fact that he's the one." Zandreath was holding a small boy's hand. "The boy wasn't in Endiness though. You're lucky him and Phirala were the only two who were on Earth."

The boy looked up at me. "How old is he?" I asked her.

"I think seven. The only thing he's said is that his name is Mike. Here." She handed the boy's hand to me. I took it. "You'd better hurry before he starts asking questions about where he is."

"Okay." I led the boy back to the group.

"It seems that your parents seem to show up outta nowhere." Rose said as I returned to the group.

"Yes. I know. Now that we have the boy, we should continue." The boy held my hand tightly. "Come on."

-----

As we walked up to the top of the mountain, the boy seemed to hold tighter and tighter to my left hand. As long as he didn't jerk on it, and make me have _another_ dislocated shoulder, I'm perfectly fine, and plus, a seven-year-old didn't have a chance on jerking my shoulder out. At least I hoped he didn't.

"I'm tired." The boy whispered to me.

I was shocked that he had finally said something. "Maybe we should rest a bit."

Rose looked back at us. "Maybe the boy needs to shut up."

"Rose! Don't be so cruel. He's just a child." I picked the boy up. "I'll carry you for a bit at least until my arms give out."

Rose muttered something and continued to walk.

"What's your name?" Mike asked me.

"Crystal." I answered. "How long should it take us to reach the top?" I looked at Rose. I needed to ask her something later on, but now was _not_ a good time.

"Just another few minutes. Probably ten at the most." She looked up at the sky. "I just hope Boralo doesn't show up before we get there."

"What do we do when the last Dragoon is summoned?" Strangely, Zieg had asked that question.

"Um…I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough." I was certain that my parents would tell me. I looked over at Lloyd. He had been quiet the whole trip.

We were climbing the last trail up to the top. The bad part was that we had to walk in a straight line because the walkway wasn't that wide. When I looked down, I quickly turned my head. We were _really, really, really_ far from the bottom. I took a deep breath and continued. My arms were falling asleep from holding the now sleeping boy.

"Would you like me to carry him?" Lloyd asked me.

"Um…no." I let my wings come out so I wouldn't trip and fall off the edge.

When we had _finally_ made it to the top of the mountain, my wings disappeared.

"It would be best if you all wait a little ways down the trail." I told them as I woke the boy up. "You could keep an eye out for Boralo or a Virage."

They all nodded and walked back down the trail. They had stopped about ten feet away. The boy and I were alone now. I looked back and saw Milro and Lloyd keeping watch just a bit closer to us than the others.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's get down to business."

"Like last time, repeat after me. Oh dear Dragoon Queen, please send the Dragoon of Dreams to Endiness to help us win this war." Zandreath told me.

I looked over at her. "Since when was this a _war_?" She stared at me. "Okay, okay." I cleared my through. Zandreath disappeared. "Oh dear Dragoon Queen, please se-" I felt a sharp pain in my gut. When I looked down, I saw a sword jammed in my stomach. Blood dribbled down on the ground. When the sword came out, I tried to scream but someone covered my mouth. I closed my eyes. Pain ran through my body. I felt someone trying to get the Magical Staff off of my belt. I had a plan. I screamed inside of my own mind. My sword shot out of its sheath and attacked the person behind me. The hand flew off of my mouth and I let out a scream of pain. I fell to my knees. I could hear everyone run up to me.

'_Good thing I've got healing potions._' I reached for the magical pouch at my side. It was gone. '_Great._' Lloyd helped me stand.

"Does anyone have any healing potions?" Lloyd looked at everyone.

"No. We just checked to make sure we still had some, but they're missing." Rose said.

"Just perfect." I muttered. I looked over and found my sword kicking a certain Wingly's butt. Boralo. He always came whenever everything seemed to be going great. Milro stepped in. My sword returned to me.

"It's like that thing has a mind of its own." Lavitz said.

"Yeah." I put the sword back in its sheath. Pain shot through my entire body again. "Once I get fully healed, I'm gonna kill him." I muttered as I watched Boralo and Milro fight. "I've gotta continue summoning him."

"But you're too hurt." Lloyd told me.

"I know but I need to continue or he won't be summoned. Just help me stand, that's all you need to do." I told Lloyd. He nodded. "Oh dear Dragoon Queen, please send the Dragoon of Dreams to-" I stopped. I could now hear my heart pounding in my chest. "Where's Mike?!" I looked around and I found him. He was far away from us, and close to the edge of the mountain. A Virage was powering up a beam. Before I could even stop myself, I ran out of Lloyd's grasp and ran towards him. My mind seemed to take over because I couldn't stop myself. The beam came closer to Mike. I ignored the pain running through my body and I grabbed him. Just as I grabbed him, everything went bright.

A/N: So? Did ya like it? I decided to end there to make ya wonder what happened. Just don't forget to review and I'll put out the next chapter A.S.A.P.


	19. Why is everything so CONFUSING?

-----

I don't really have much to say, only that this story is gonna take a few more twists. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the characters that I created and the Dragoon War.

-----

I felt myself holding onto the boy. As I opened my eyes, I saw the ground. I looked at myself. I was still alive, and the stab wound in my stomach was _gone_.

'_Strange._' I looked over and I found the Virage. It was staring at us. It was probably wondering why we weren't _dead_. I was wondering that too. I felt strange. Very strange. I realized I had put up a shield, but the strange thing was, it wasn't _my_ shield. At least I hadn't ever used anything strong enough to stop a Virage's attack. I stood up. The boy ran over to Lloyd, who was standing just a few yards away. As the Virage charged up another beam, I felt a bit dizzy.

"Sparkling Waves!" I said as my hands pointed up at the sky. I couldn't control myself. Water shot up from the ground around the Virage. It went above its head and started to spin. The Virage was lifted off the ground by the water. The water bottled the Virage up and then there was a huge explosion. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. Everything went bright again and in a few seconds, it returned back to normal. I sat there, blinking, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light. Lloyd ran over to me.

"Are you okay?!" He helped me stand.

"Uh……yeah. I'm fine." I touched my stomach where the hole used to be. '_How is this possible? I should be dead._' I wasn't really complaining though. I didn't mind actually living through that blast. I looked back at the frighten boy. He was standing beside of Phirala.

"You'd better hurry and finish summoning Mike. Boralo won't stay down long." Milro told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I looked over at Boralo laying on the ground, motionless. "Oh dear Dragoon Queen, please send the Dragoon of Dreams to Endiness to help us win this war." Dark green light surrounded the boy Mike. When the light disappeared, a red haired man stood in his place.

"Mike!" Saphira ran over to Mike and hugged him. He blushed a bit but hugged her back.

"Aren't they the _perfect_ couple?" Phirala looked up at Milro.

"Yep." Milro looked down at her. "You did a great job."

Phirala had a huge smile on her face. "I know."

I stared at Phirala and Milro, then looked over at Saphira and Mike. '_They do make a good couple._' I smiled as Saphira and Mike started talking.

"Hey, shrimp?" Milro was obviously talking to Phirala because he flicked her in the head.

"What?" Phirala sound really irritated.

"I was just thinking 'bout Hajeri." Milro said in a low voice.

"Why?" Phirala continued to watch the two love birds talk.

"I don't know. Remember that time that I told you that we had started that food fight?" Milro asked her. I listened closely.

"Yeah, except which food fight are you talking about?" Phirala turned and looked up at him.

"The one that Hajeri _actually_ helped rub pudding in our faces." Milro smiled.

"Oh. That one. Why were you thinking 'bout that?" Phirala twirled her hair between her fingers.

"Because that was the first time Hajeri had _laughed_, and I know that he didn't laugh 'cause of _me_. Saphira was also in the room. I think I understand it all now." Milro seemed sure of himself.

"Understand _what_?" Phirala asked curiously.

Before he could answer, a low moan came from behind us. I turned around and looked at Boralo who was waking up. Rose moved towards him with her sword drawn.

"NO!!" I stepped in front of her. She stared at me with a confused look on her face. "I will NOT allow you to hurt him anymore." I had NO clue what I was doing, but I had a feeling I was doing the right thing. I think. I ran over to Boralo and helped him up. Either I was going insane, again, or I was…uh……going insane. That probably doesn't make any sense, but then again, I never make sense. He stumbled backwards a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" Boralo muttered.

"Just shut up and keep still. This wound could kill you if you don't get any help soon." I helped him gain his balance.

"But I tried to kidnap you." He muttered.

"_You_ tried to kidnap me. Boralo didn't." I whispered to him. He stared at me.

"You heard, didn't you?" He asked me. When he realized I wasn't going to answer, he closed his eyes.

"I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do to you." I told him. He looked at me. My fist went flying into his face. He fell backwards and hit the ground. "I'm sorry, Boralo." I had said that I wouldn't tell him that I was sorry, but I never said I wouldn't tell_ Boralo_ that I was sorry. I looked over at Kongol. "Carry him, Kongol. We need to get him to Deningrad. Tie him up with this." I threw some rope at Kongol and he caught it. "Tie him up _real_ good, but not too tight."

"Why did you do that?! You should've killed him!" Rose yelled at me.

I glared harshly at Rose. "I did what I had to do."

"You did what you _had_ to do?! You had to kill him!" She yelled once more.

I stomped over to her. "Why don't you just shut up?! I know what I'm doing. Okay?!"

"And I thought you were smart." She said coldly.

She just crossed the line. My fist flew into her face. She stumbled backwards a bit but managed to regain her balance. I felt anger fly through my entire body. "I would watch what you say to me or I'll do _much_ worse then a bloodied up nose next time." I felt everyone watching me as I walked over towards my sword and put it back on my back. "Let's go. We don't have much time." I started to walk down the mountain. Everyone slowly followed me.

-----

We were all at the inn in Deningrad by noon the next day. Everyone was either gathering up supplies or resting. Rose, Lloyd, Ace, and I were the only ones awake and standing in the room. Rose still looked a bit ticked off about what happened earlier. I really needed to learn how to control my temper. It really wasn't the best time for Rose to be mad at me. Boralo was laying on a bed, still tied up, sleeping. I took a deep breath and walked over to Rose. Lloyd and Ace looked up at me.

"Listen, I want to explain _why_ I didn't kill Boralo." I told her.

"Explain." She looked up at me, anger filled her eyes.

"I have a feeling Boralo hasn't been himself lately." I saw a confused look on her face. "I overheard him, Hajeri, and this yellow creature talking about a week ago and I was confused at first, but then I remembered that Dragon. You know, the Dead Dragon that belongs to Hajeri. Is it possible that that Dragon took control of Boralo?"

Rose thought for a moment. "If he did, then whenever he took control of you, then they'd probably have to lock the real Boralo up so he wouldn't escape."

"Exactly." I knew I had it all figured out, but then it hit me. How could the Dragon take control of Boralo? Boralo knew the words the get the Dragon _out_ of his head. He was the one who told _me_. This made no sense what-so-ever. Why didn't he just _say_ the words and get out of the Dragon's control? Unless……unless it wasn't the Dragon that took control of him, but someone much, much stronger. Someone strong enough so the words wouldn't work. My mind literally blew up. This was all so confusing.

"Hello?" Rose shook me gently.

"Huh? Oh. Um……I don't think the Dragon was the one who took control of him." I explained.

"Who then?" She sat down in a chair.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have absolutely no clue."

"Great." Rose closed her eyes.

"I know who it was though." A man's voice said from behind us. Everyone turned and looked at the man. It was Hajeri.


	20. On my own, I'm all alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is myself and the characters that I created.

"Why are _you_ here?" Rose asked harshly.

"Listen, I need you to be quiet." Hajeri limped over to a chair.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I'd rather not have everyone know that I'm here." Hajeri's right hand was covered in blood and his left leg had blood running down from it.

Rose pointed her sword at his neck. "Who is it then? And you'd better not be lying."

"I don't know his name exactly but what I do know should be of some help." Hajeri looked at Boralo. "Why exactly do you have _him_ here?"

"Because we're holding him hostage." Ace said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I sighed. "He's here because we were trying to figure out who he was and how we could help Boralo."

"Well, ya ain't gonna help Boralo 'cause there's no way you _can_ help him. Not even Soa can do anythin'." Hajeri pushed Rose's sword away with his left hand.

Rose put her sword up. "So who is he?"

"The man that stole my Dragoon spirit, and I want it back." Hajeri stared harshly at the knocked out Boralo sitting in a chair.

I looked at Hajeri. "He stole your Dragoon spirit?"

"Yep. It all started when I figured out that I was just being used for his plans to take over the world. I, very stupidly, attacked him, and I got this in return." Hajeri opened his trench coat to show his white shirt blood stained and a stab wound in his gut. He stuck out his left leg a bit to show the slice right down the side.

"Ouch." Ace stared at the wounds. "That's gotta hurt."

'_That's explains why his hand was bloody. He was tryin' to keep the blood from his stomach from oozing out too much._' I stared at the wounds. '_That's gotta be painful._'

"So why did you come to us?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't go back to the Dragoon Queen and ask her to heal my wounds 'cause I once tried to kill her so I knew she wouldn't help me." Hajeri winced when he tried to sit up straight.

"Maybe we could get Shana or Phirala to heal those wounds of yours." I said.

"No. That's the problem. These wounds can only be healed by the Queen herself." Hajeri seemed sure of himself.

"Maybe if we gave you back your Dragoon spirit?" I didn't think he needed to die just because of some man wanting to take over the world. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. But hey, I guess that's how life is. Unfair.

"No. I don't think that'll work either." Hajeri rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. His long black hair was blood stained. Just like mine.

"Maybe the Queen will forgive you?" I swayed back and forth.

Hajeri laughed, but not without feeling a bit of pain. "She'd never forgive _me_. I betrayed every Dragoon and tried to help Melbu win the war."

"But he didn't win the war! Now did he?!" I was just down right TIRED of having innocent people die. Okay, so maybe Hajeri wasn't _that_ innocent, but he was tricked for crying out loud! He really didn't deserve to die. I think everyone in this room as killed someone. Even me. I remember killing that Giganto when I first came to Deningrad and that Wingly guard back in Ulara and a bunch of other people that I didn't know the names to. I know Ace had to kill people if he was working for Boralo and I'm pretty sure Rose killed people. I _know_ she did, and she probably still does kill people. I walked over to Boralo and shook him. "WAKE UP!!" I continued to shake him until his eyes opened.

"Crystal…" Ace tried to stop me but I pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?!" I continued to shake him even though he was already awake.

"I'm doing this because I want to. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Boralo asked me.

"You're sick, ya know that?!" I threw Boralo up against the wall.

"I don't mind ya tryin' to kill him, but _please_ don't hurt my Dragoon spirit." Hajeri said.

I ignored him and picked Boralo up by his shirt. "Let Boralo out of your control NOW!!"

"Make me." Boralo's voice sounded too evil.

I punched him and he flew into the nearby wall. His chair tumbled over. I stomped over to him and continued to punch him. He just laid there and allowed me continue. It wasn't like he could do anything to stop me anyway. I mean, he was tied up! And it didn't feel right for me to be hitting a tied up person but hey, who cares?! After a long time of punching him, I felt Lloyd grab me from behind and hold me tightly.

"I think that's enough, Crys." Lloyd held me tightly. I squirmed a bit but finally gave up after realizing I wasn't going anywhere.

"I wasn't through with him so let me GO!!" I yelled at him.

"Nope. Sorry." Lloyd looked at Boralo who was now pretty beat up.

"Let's just all calm down and try to figure out what to do." Rose leaned up against the wall. Lloyd let me go. I straightened out my shirt and walked over to the window. I stared out at the busy streets of Deningrad.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, finally calmed down.

"I don't know." Ace rocked back and forth.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Crystal?" Milro's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh…yeah?" I walked over to the door and opened it just a bit.

"Well, Phirala wanted to take a nap but she said she heard voices in here so she decided to wait. So, can she come in now?" Milro asked.

"Uh…no. I'm…uh…training and I might…um…hit her on accident." I tried to think of the best lie that I could think of.

"What's wrong? You seem…nervous. Why?" Milro looked at me and then tried to look in the room. I shut the door even more.

"I'm…not nervous! It's just that…uh…" I was interrupted by Rose.

"No one can come in this room 'cause I said so." With that said, Rose slammed the door shut.

"Nice goin'. He probably didn't suspect _anything_. Nothing at all." I said sarcastically as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Rose sat down on the bed beside me. "Maybe we should just threaten Boralo until he does what we want him to do."

"Uh…I doubt that'll work." I looked at Hajeri, who looked like he was in more pain then ever. "Um…Hajeri?"

"I'm……f…fine…" Just then, Hajeri's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Hajeri?!" I ran over to him and checked his pulse. He had a pulse, but barely one. "We've gotta help him!" I immediately motioned for Lloyd to get over here. He obeyed and helped me move Hajeri to the bed. We laid him down on the bed. His breathing slowed down a lot in just a few seconds. Lloyd helped me take off Hajeri's trench coat and his blood stained white t-shirt. I ripped a piece of the bed sheet off and tied it around Hajeri's waist and over the wound as best as I could. My hands were covered in his blood but I didn't care. I continued to wrap the fabric around his waist and over the wound. I also wrapped up the wound on his leg. '_Please live. Please live._' Those were the only words that went through my mind.

"He's been poisoned." Rose told me.

"Poisoned?! How are we supposed to stop that?!" I screamed.

"We might be able to use Shana's Dragoon spirit." Ace suggested.

"No. Not this kind of poison." Rose walked over to Hajeri. "He might not make it."

I stayed silent. '_This can't be happening._' I closed my eyes. '_But it _is_ happening._' "We'll just have to see what happens in the morning." I looked out of the window and noticed it was already dark. I slumped down in a chair and closed my eyes. '_I just hope he lives._' I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes. My eyes went wide with shock.

"Hajeri?!?!" I looked at the black haired man sitting in front of me. "But how?!"

"The important part is that I'm alive." Hajeri stood up and stretched. I noticed that his wounds on his leg and his stomach were gone. He looked over at his blood stained shirt and trench coat. "I'm gonna have to get me some new ones." He took of the bandages that I had put on him. "Did you do this?" He asked me, holding up the fabric.

"Uh…yeah. I thought it might keep you from dying but I didn't know you were poisoned so I just kept them on there." I watched him put back on his shirt and trench coat.

"I'd best be leavin' now." He opened the window and was just about to go out, when I stood up.

"Why? I mean, why can't you stay here?" I asked him.

"Because I doubt those Dragoon Judges in there will welcome me back with open arms." He was just about to jump out when I stopped him again.

"Maybe they will. Maybe when they hear what you've been through, they'll forgive you. Obviously someone did 'cause you're alive right now, aren't you?" I tried to persuade him to stay.

"Yeah." Hajeri brushed a strand of his black hair out of his face. "You're right, but I can't stay." With that said, he jumped out of the window.

I just remembered something. I stuck my head out of the window. "HEY!!" I hollered after him. He looked up at me. "What about your spirit?!"

He laughed. "You really think I'd forget THAT?!" He held up a black sphere. I smiled as he turned and ran off. I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Rose.

"Where's-" I interrupted her.

"He's fine." I looked back out of the window.

"He left? How? I thought he was poisoned?" Rose asked curiously.

"He _was._ Now he's better." I stared outside.

"But _how_?" She asked.

"The important thing is that he's alive." I heard Boralo moan. I looked at him. "I see you're awake." I walked over to him. "You gonna let Boralo have his mind back?"

"No." I sighed as he said this.

"He won't listen, Crystal." Rose sat down on the bed. "We should just go ahead and kill him now."

"There has to be another way." I started pacing back and forth.

"Well there isn't." Rose steadied her sword in her hand.

"There just _has_ to be." I looked down at the Magical Staff. '_Maybe this can do something to help us._' I found a piece of paper in my pants pocket. '_What's this?_' I unfolded it and started to read it.

_Dear Crystal,_

I just wanted to write this because I knew I didn't have enough time to tell you this face to face. The only way to save your friend is to get help from the Dragoon Queen. I said that Soa couldn't help. I never said that the Queen couldn't help. Once you get her help, Boralo should be back to normal. But I warn you, he has more power than you could ever imagine. Go to Ulara and find Charle. Tell her I sent you and she will know what to do. Well, I'll be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

Hajeri

I put the note in my pants pocket and looked over at Rose.

"I need you to watch Boralo and don't let him out of your sight. Got it?" I told her.

"Okay. Where are you going?" She looked over at me.

"I've got some business that I need to take care of. Just watch him. I'll be back with some help as soon as I can." Before Rose could ask me what I was talking about, I grabbed my sword and ran out of the room. Milro stepped in front of me and I bumped into me. He grabbed me before I could hit the ground.

"Where ya goin' in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Uh…Ulara. I need to find Charle so she can help me." I told him.

"H-" I interrupted him.

"I don't really have time to explain. See ya!" I ran past him and out of the hotel. Milro stared after me with a confused look on his face. "I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET BACK!!" I yelled back at him. I ran out of Deningrad and my wings came out. I flew off towards Ulara. '_I just hope Hajeri's right about this._' I knew I could trust him. The wind blew in my face as I started to pick up speed. '_Hopefully Charle _is_ still alive and Boralo didn't kill her when he was here._ _But if Hajeri told me to find her in Ulara, then she must still be alive._' I prayed that she was as I flew over the dessert and towards Ulara.


	21. Interesting New Facts

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is myself and the characters that I created and the Dragoon War, which will be a big part of the fic near the end.

The five day journey across Death Frontier turned into a two day journey. I flew for about sixteen hours a day and then rested the other eight hours. I didn't know the road to Ulara was that long. When you had Meru with you, you didn't care about time. She was always there to pass the time along. Zieg was also entertaining. He had many stories to tell from the Dragon Campaign. The same with Milro and Phirala. Milro always picked on Phirala, and anyone else that was near him, and Phirala tried to fight back, but always ended up hiding behind Rose or Kongol. I landed. I was happy that I was finally at Ulara. I walked inside, and to my surprise, Caron was waiting for me.

"Please, come quietly. Miss Charle knows of your visit and would like to speak with you right away." Caron whispered.

I followed her quietly. "Why are we being SO quiet?" I asked her.

"Because Boralo's minions are still here. I was lucky that I was able to leave my hideout and come meet you." Caron opened a hidden door in the floor. "In here." I climbed down the ladder. Caron followed. I jumped when I was halfway down and landed on my feet. A fire ball lit up above my right palm. I walked down the hallway.

"Good evening." Charle walked out from the shadows, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Thank Soa it's only you." I took a deep breath. I hated it when people scared me like that.

"Hajeri told me you would be coming." Charle sat down in a chair.

"He did?" I seemed a bit surprised that Hajeri had visited Charle before he came to Deningrad. '_But why didn't he just ask Charle to heal his wounds?_'

"Because I could not, dear." Charle answered my unspoken question.

"Oh." I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"He came to me about a week ago, and told me that you would come. When I asked him what happened to him, he would not speak. I tried to heal him, but it didn't work. How is he? I told him that he should stay in Ulara and rest up, but he refused. Is he okay?" Charle asked.

"Yes. He's fine. It seems as though someone as forgiven him." I smiled. It was nice that the Dragoon Queen forgave Hajeri for all that he's done.

"Oh, so the Queen finally forgave him? What a relief. I honestly thought that he had given up his last hope to become a good person when he joined Boralo. But now that he's not with him anymore, Hajeri is going to have a wonderful life. I'm pretty sure Boralo thinks he's dead." Charle rested her hands on her lap.

"Hajeri told me that I should get you to help me ask the Dragoon Queen for help. How are you supposed to help me?" I asked her curiously.

"Remember when I put you in that special kind of sleep so you could travel to Mayfil? Well, I'm going to put you in a different kind of sleep so you can travel to the Heavens that the Queen and her Dragoons live in. The journey is quite safe, and you will wake up once you have gotten the Queen's help." Charle explained to me.

"Oh…okay." I leaned back in the chair.

"We will begin right away." Right after Charle said this, I felt my eyes getting heavy. In the next few seconds, I was in a deep, deep sleep.

I woke up in a strange, strange room. I was guessing that it was Hajeri's 'cause on the dresser was a picture of Hajeri and someone else, but I couldn't tell who it was. It was a man, and he had a beard and brown hair. I had never seen him before. Hajeri's eye and hair color was different from the man in the picture with him, but they also looked like they could be brothers.

'_I had no idea Hajeri had a _brother_._' I stared at the picture. '_But there's also a chance that they could just be really good friends._'

"They were brothers indeed." A woman's voice told me.

I spun around and I saw a tall woman with long, silver hair standing in the doorway. Her icy blue eyes stared at me with much kindness in them. "You must be the Dragoon Queen."

"Yes. I am, and you must be Crystal. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Queen walked into the room. "Hajeri and his little brother were really close until they both separated when Hajeri became a Dragoon Judge. It may appear that Phirala is the youngest of the bunch, but Hajeri is really the youngest. Hajeri was the last to join us. Mike the first, Saphira the second, Milro and Phirala came together, and Hajeri was the last."

"Why'd Milro and Phirala come together?" I asked, completely forgetting that I was supposed to ask the Queen for help.

"He hasn't told you yet?" The Queen laughed. "It's just like him. Milro and Phirala are brother and sister."

"Wha? They're brother and sister? But they don't even look like they would even be related." I said, a bit shocked.

"Well, you're right. Milro is half Wingly and half Human, and Phirala is full human. Since their father was a Wingly and their mother was a Human, you'd probably expect both their children to be half Wingly and half Human, but Phirala wasn't born like that. Milro says she was lucky because he doesn't like the idea of him having Wingly blood in him. Milro had gotten his brown hair from his mother, and the only thing Phirala got from her father was the blondish color hair. Milro was born a couple thousand years before the Campaign and Phirala was born ten years after him. Milro became a Judge at eighteen and Phirala at eight. The reason why I said Hajeri was the youngest of the bunch is because he became a Judge just two years before the Campaign. Dragoon Judges age a lot faster than Humans and Winglies, but they still look like they did when they first became a Judge. Since the other Judges had thousands of years being a Judge, and Hajeri only had two, he's the youngest."

"Oh. So who is Hajeri's bro?" I asked.

"Now that I'm not quite sure what the answer is. The only thing that I know is that he's the man in the picture." The Queen pointed over at the picture that I had been looking at earlier.

"Do you think he'd mind if I took that picture back to Endiness with me?" I asked. I knew that if Hajeri was born before the Campaign, that Rose or Zieg might know who his brother was.

"I don't think he'd mind at all. Just be sure to give it back to Hajeri whenever you see him again, okay?"

"Okay. Now let's get back to business." I put my hands on my hips.

The Queen nodded. "Follow me. We can talk inside my chambers." I quickly followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"I have enough power to set Boralo free from the spell that Bodath has him under." The Queen explained.

"Uh? Bodath?" I looked at her, confused.

"Yes. That is the man's name. He has gained enough power to scare even Soa." The Queen sat down on her throne.

"Oh. What'll happen when Boralo's set free? How will you be able to destroy Bodath?"

"You must use the Magical Staff against Bodath to kill him." The Queen answered. "And when Boralo is set free, he should be back to normal."

"That's good." But one question was sticking out in my mind. It really had nothing to do with the problem I had to deal with right now, but it's been in my head for as long as I can remember. I knew I'd have to find my parents to have my question answered. '_What killed my parents?_' I drifted off into my own little world again. '_What was the monster that scared my family out of our home and killed my parents? It was obviously strong enough to kill two Winglies that were masters at using their powers. Why did they send only _me_ to Earth but not Lloyd?_ _I know that my original reason for coming to Endiness was trying to find out what killed my parents. I never would've even guessed that I'd be trying to save the world from an evil that I haven't even seen. He's been hiding in Boralo's body for-_' My dream that I had weeks, probably months, ago popped in my head. The dream where I figured out Lloyd was my brother. '_Didn't Boralo say something like 'Goodbye, dear friends'? He would only say that if………if he knew what was going to happen. My 'bad feeling' was about him. That's why I wanted to get away from him. That's why I wanted to go back home. Because I was scared of him, and I was normally bugging him as much as I bugged Lloyd. But that day was different. On that day, the day that my parents died, Bodath must've taken control of Boralo and brought forth that monster. He wasn't expecting Lloyd and I to live. So when he found out that we were still alive, he tried to kill us. That explains why he attacked us so many times, but that doesn't explain why he never killed me when he had the chance to. I mean, he had well over fifty freakin' times to kill me. He said that he needed me alive. I still don't understand _why_ though. He needs the Magical Staff, but if the Staff is the one thing that can kill him, then why does he need it? Maybe it means more than we all think it does. I remember him saying that only I could say some kinda words. That's why he tricked Hajeri to join him. Because Hajeri was the only one that could control the Dead Dragon which could take control of _me_, and when he had control of me, he could make me say those words while I'm holding the Magical Staff and he will then unleash some sorta evil so he can rule over the world! I've _finally_ figured it out. So now all I have to do is figure out the words that I have to say so I can say them while holding the Staff and that'll kill him. Why is my life so freakin' confusing?! Wait. But why would Bodath want to kill me when I was five and not want to kill me when I'm fourteen? Great. Another thing that I have to figure out. Well…maybe he knew that my parents would send me to Earth…that's why he pretended like nothing ever happened when he met up with Lloyd again. That's why he left and Lloyd never saw him again. That must've been when he showed up on Earth to train me. He trained me so I'd be strong enough to help him unleash that evil. AGH!!!!!! MY LIFE IS SO CONFUSING!!!!_' I sighed. '_I think of one reason to my problems then another reason pops up outta nowhere. I need to write a book about my life. It'll probably be the most _confusing _book out there._' I just then noticed that I had indeed drifted of into my own little world and stayed in there longer than I wanted to. Now my head hurts. '_Stupid Bodath. Can't he ever do things without making _my_ life complicated and confusing?_' I sighed once more.

"I see you've figured everything out." The Queen said.

I just now remembered that I was talking to the Dragoon Queen. "Oh…uh…I guess I have. I seem to be doing more thinking than I ever have before. Other than that math test at school that took every ounce of my brain and squashed it up. After that math test, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do algebra EVER again."

"Uh?" The Queen stared at me, obviously confused.

"Oh…uh……oops…I…I guess I kinda started yappin' 'bout something you have absolutely no idea of what it is. Sorry." I laughed silently. '_Way to go, Crystal. You just confused the most strongest Dragoon out there. You'd better be glad you didn't make her ANGRY!!_' I slapped myself mentally. "I guess that's all we need to talk 'bout."

"I guess that is it. Whenever the time comes that you need to face Bodath, I'll be there to help you." The Queen told me with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks." I felt myself waking up from the sleep that Charle put me in.

I opened my eyes only to find out that I wasn't in the secret underground hideout that Charle was in. I actually had no clue where I was. Other than the stone floor tied up with chains attached to the wall and a metal door in front of me with bars on it. '_Great. Either Charle betrayed me and locked me up, or I've gone insane again and my own little world got tired of me visiting and locked me up within it. But…I honestly doubt that happened. Well, the impossible _does_ happen. To me anyway._' I looked around, the chains clanking against the stone wall. The metal door swung open and there, in the doorway, stood none other than…………Boralo, or Bodath controlling Boralo's mind.


	22. The Ultimate Evil

Disclaimer: It's the same thing over and over. I don't own Legend of Dragoon. The only thing that I own in this story are the characters that I created and the Dragoon War.

'_I'm just seeing things. That's all. It's just my _wild_ imagination._' I closed my eyes and prayed to Soa that the person standing in the doorway was only in my imagination.

"I am not in your imagination." Bodath said as he walked inside the room.

"Yah. I'm so happy about that." I said sarcastically. I pulled on the chains.

"You can't get out." He told me.

"Well, duh. I kinda noticed that." I could see a very irritated look on his face. "Why am I here, how did I get here, and how did you get out without Rose killing you?" I asked.

"I fought my way out of Deningrad and killed anyone in my way. I then found Charle and kidnapped you because I need you to help me." He walked up to me until he was just a few inches away from my face. "And you're going to help me whether you like it or not." With that said, he turned and left.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he left. '_I'll get out of here. Just you watch. And he better not have killed Rose and the others._' I looked around the room hoping that the guy was stupid enough to leave my sword in here. But unfortunately, he wasn't that stupid. A brilliant idea popped into my head. If my sword came to me and attacked anything in its way just because of my emotions, then if I got hurt, it should come to me. I started pulling on the chains and making loud banging noises with them. A guard immediately came to see what all the fuss was about.

"Quiet down in there!!" The Wingly guard yelled at me from the other side of the door.

I was a master at making people mad. "COME AND MAKE ME!!!!" I continued banging the chains against the stone wall. The metal door swung open and a young Wingly walked in. He had a mask covering his face, so I couldn't see it.

"If you don't be quiet, I won't let you out." The Wingly told me.

I stared at him. "Wha??"

"Surprise!" The Wingly took off the mask. It was Ace.

"HOW'D YOU-" Ace quickly covered my mouth before I finished.

"Quiet. You'll get me caught. I followed you when I found out you had left. I was worried." He told me as he unlocked the chains. I rubbed my wrists, glad to be out of those chains.

"Do you know what happened to Deningrad?" I asked him.

"No. I don't. What happened?"

"Uh…Boralo got out of Deningrad. More than likely, a lot of people died. I just don't see how he could defeat all those Dragoons. I guess he does have more power than I could ever imagine." I walked over to the door. "You comin'? We need to get out of here before Bodath comes back."

"WHO???" Ace looked at me.

"It's a LONG story." I sighed and walked down the long hallway. Ace quickly ran after me. I looked inside each room quietly.

"What in Soa's name are you doing?" Ace asked me.

"I'm lookin' for my sword." I told him. "Bingo." I said as I had just opened a door and looked in it. "I've found it." There were three guards poking at my sword and examining it.

Another guard sat in a chair. "You idiots. Stop messin' with stuff you're not supposed to be messin' with."

The three guards ignored the other guard and continued messing with my sword.

'_That makes me _so_ mad._' I stomped into the room without thinking. Ace tried to grab me, but failed.

"Who are you??!!" The guard in the chair stood up. The three other guards froze and looked at me.

"I want my sword back." I told them.

"NO." The guard drew his sword. "How'd you get out?"

"That's need to know information and you don't need to know." I put my hands on my hips. "Now give me back my sword or I'll have to take it back by force."

The men laughed. "Yeah. What could a kid like you do?" One of them asked.

An energy ball appeared in my hand. Just then, Ace came through the door wearing the uniform that the guards here wore.

"Miss Frahma, please follow me. Bodath would like to speak with you now." Ace said.

I stared at him. '_Miss Frahma? What's he talkin' 'bout?_'

"How is this girl a Frahma?" The man with the sword asked Ace.

"She is the grand-daughter of Melbu Frahma." Ace answered.

"Melbu didn't have any kids, so how could he have a grand-daughter." One of the Winglies asked.

"He did indeed have a daughter. That daughter died giving birth to her daughter, which is this girl here." Ace pointed to me.

'_Those guys have to be stupid to believe that Melbu had a daughter._' I thought to myself.

"I am sorry then. Here. Take it back." The Wingly guard handed me my sword.

I took it. "Thank you. I will make sure I tell Bodath how good of guards you are." I quickly made my way out of the room. Ace followed and shut the door behind him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KILL THEM?!" I yelled at him.

"Because I really didn't want you to get into any trouble. Now come on, I know where the exit is." Ace walked off. I quickly followed him.

We had already walked quite a while, and we still weren't out of this place.

"I thought you said you knew where the exit was?" I looked up at Ace.

"I DO know where the exit is. Just be patient." Ace was looking around.

'_I do believe that we're lost._' I sighed deeply. I stopped. "Maybe we missed the exit. I mean, there's so many doors here that we could've easily gotten lost."

Ace stopped too. "No. I don't think we've missed it. It should be here somewhere."

I heard a noise behind me. I spun around. A cat was a few yards in front of me. A yellow cat.

'_That's strange. There wasn't a cat there earlier._' I took a step closer to it. It looked like a harmless cat, but you could never really tell if it was mean or not until it was too late. The cat immediately began to purr as it ran up to my legs and started to rub against me. I picked the cat up cautiously. It still continued purring. Its eyes had kindness in them. I was a cat expert because I had several cats of my own back on Earth. So I could tell when a cat was mad, or happy. And this cat was defiantly happy.

"Hey, Ace, look at what I found." I turned around and showed the cat to Ace.

"Put that thing down, Crystal. It could be dangerous." He told me.

"But if it was dangerous it wouldn't have come up to me and started purring, and it probably would've already bit me by now." I held the cat up to Ace. "Go ahead. Pet it and see."

Ace patted it on the head. "There. Now put it down."

"Fine. Fine." I put the cat down only to find out that it had its claws stuck deep into my left arm. "OW!! LET GO!!!"

Ace walked over to me and tried his best to get the cat's claws out of my arm. "I told you to put it down!"

"I tried to!" I looked into the cat's eyes. Pure hated now filled them. '_Talk 'bout an attitude change!_' The cat let go of my arm and started to glow. When the light disappeared, the strange yellow creature that I saw in Vellweb was now standing before us. Its wings were huge. Ace and I immediately started running.

"Do you know what that thing is?!" I asked Ace while we were running.

"Yeah. She's called Thunderbolt. Its element is thunder, as you can tell by her name. She's just like Oceanus, except his element is water." Ace explained.

'_I remember Oceanus. I wonder where he is right now? I know he betrayed us, but there just has to be a reason for why he betrayed us._' I noticed my vision was starting to blur.

"You look a little pale. What's wrong?" Ace asked as we turned a sharp corner.

I froze. "I…I don't know." I started feeling a bit light-headed. I could hear Thunderbolt catching up to us. Ace picked me up.

"Lloyd told me to watch you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He started to run. I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anymore. '_Thunderbolt must've done something to me when she stuck her claws in me._' I heard someone ahead of us.

"Give me Crystal, Ace." It was Bodath.

"Never." Ace growled.

"Give her to me, Ace, or you'll have more things to worry about than Thunderbolt." Bodath told him. My body felt weak. I wanted to help, but I just couldn't move. Ace turned around to run in the opposite direction, but Thunderbolt was there. He quickly turned back to face Bodath.

"Why do you want her so badly?" I heard Ace ask.

"Because she's the only one who can set him free." Bodath answered.

'_Set _who_ free?_' I thought.

"There must be another way! You can't just run around kidnapping people just for your sake and his." Ace sounded like he knew who Bodath was talking about.

"Give me the girl, Ace. Give her to me NOW." Bodath took a step closer.

I found the energy in me to throw a fire ball at Bodath and knock him off his feet and laying on the floor.

"RUN!!" I yelled at Ace. Ace ran. Walls then appeared in front and behind us. We were trapped. Some strange gas filled the room. Sleeping gas. I knew this because I started to feel sleepy.

I woke up laying on the cold, stone floor. '_Oh man. I can't believe this is happening to me. Just my luck._' I stood up.

"Glad to see you're awake." Bodath walked and stood behind me.

I turned around to face him. "You're cruel, ya know that?!" I reached down for the Magical Staff. It was missing.

"Looking for this?" He held up the Magical Staff. I truly didn't know HOW many times he had gotten a hold of that. "Now, you are going to hold this and listen to me. Do you understand." He held his sword up to my neck.

I'd rather not lose my head. But then again, he wouldn't cut off my head, now would he? He NEEDS me. Or so he's been saying. "NO. I refuse to help you."

"You help me or your dear brother gets HIS head cut off." Bodath told me harshly.

"How do I even know that Lloyd's here?" I asked.

Bodath snapped his fingers. Some guards brought Lloyd out, all chained up. They held a sword up to his neck.

"L…Lloyd." I stared in horror. He was truly cruel. Using a girl's own brother just to force her to help him take over the world. How mean. But I guess it was just like a bad guy. I slowly nodded. Well, ya have to admit. The guy was persuasive. Very. "Fine. I'll help." I took the Magical Staff.

"Good. Now, look deep into your soul for the words that you have to say." He told me.

I did what he told me to do. Well, not exactly. I had a feeling that Lloyd would be okay so I just decided to focus on trying to speak with the Dragoon Queen. After a while, I thought it was hopeless. Just then, light came from the Magical Staff. '_She's helping me!_' I pointed the Magical Staff in Bodath's direction to blind him, and it worked. A man's scream echoed throughout the castle. When everything went silent, I walked over to Boralo and knelt down beside him.

"Boralo?" I asked as I shook him gently. Lloyd walked up beside me.

"Wha?" Boralo sat up and rubbed his head. "Lloyd?" He looked up at Lloyd, then over at me. "Crystal?"

"Yep. It's us!" I helped Boralo stand.

"What happened?" Boralo asked us.

Lloyd and I looked at each. "It's a LONG story." We said in unison.

'_Obviously Boralo doesn't remember anything._' I found my sword laying against the wall. I walked over and strapped it back on my back. '_This thing gets kidnapped more than I do._' I laughed silently. "We'd better get out of here."

We had just walked outside, when we saw Rose and the others just ahead of us.

"We need to hurry." Rose said.

"Why? Bodath is dead. We have nothing to worry about now." I told her.

"Well, we do have something to worry about." Rose pointed up into the sky.

I looked up. Dark black clouds filled the sky. Lightning lit up the sky.

"I'm not so sure you killed him." Rose told me.

"But I did kill him! Well, the Dragoon Queen did. But he's still DEAD." I looked over at Milro, who looked a little bit uneasy. "What's wrong, Milro?"

"He's coming back." Milro said, staring up at the sky.

"BUT HE'S DEAD!!!" I yelled.

"No. Not him. Someone else." Saphira dragooned. Everyone else who had a Dragoon Spirit dragooned also.

"What's going on?!?!" I shouted.

"Remember what the Magical Staff could do?" Mike asked me.

"Well, yeah, but I've got it. I used it to kill him." I told him.

He looked sad. "I'm afraid you didn't stop him."

"WHA?!?!" I looked up at the sky. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE??!! HE'S DEAD!!! HE COULDN'T POSSIBLY DO ANYTHING IF HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Yes. He can." Said a familiar voice. I looked over beside me to find Hajeri. Everyone except Rose drew their weapon.

"Put them down." I ordered everyone. They slowly obeyed. "What do you mean, Hajeri?"

"It appears that with the last bit of life he had in him, he summoned the ultimate evil." Hajeri dragooned. "Get your weapons ready." I nodded, confused, and drew my sword. Everyone drew their weapons too.

"Who's coming?" I asked. No one answered. The thunder got louder and the clouds got darker. It began to rain. Hard too. '_What's going on?_' I looked around at everyone. They had such stern looks on their faces. A figure started to fly down from the sky. '_Who's that?_' I looked up at it.

"I am back, Humans! I will get my revenge and kill you all!!" The male voice was loud and strong.

"Who's that?" I looked at Hajeri.

"Melbu Frahma." His voice was cold and harsh.

'_Melbu Frahma?!!_' My eyes grew wide.


	23. Endiness or Earth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. OKAY? But I do own the characters that I created and myself.

'_Melbu Frahma?!!_' My eyes grew wide. '_Why is _he _here? Isn't he supposed to be _dead_? There's only one possible explanation. That's who Bodath wanted to summon._' I watched as everyone attacked Melbu. I let my wings come out and I also attacked Melbu. We all attacked him one right after another, and he fell to the ground. We thought he was out, but he just got right back up. Every time we would knock him to the ground, he would just get back up. This continued for what felt like hours. Fortunately, Melbu never had a chance to attack. Our advantage was that there was thirteen of us, and only one of him. Since Lavitz couldn't fly, he stayed out of the way until Melbu landed on the ground, then he attacked.

About three hours later, we all were running out of energy, except for Melbu. He never seemed to run out of energy.

'_I never thought he'd be _this_ strong._' I landed on the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"CRYSTAL!! LOOK OUT!!!" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw one of Melbu's magical attacks coming towards me. If Lloyd hadn't had picked me up and fly off, I would have been dead. I was lucky that he was there, 'cause I had turned around just too late to fly away on my own.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked me.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks." I looked over at the others, who had continued fighting Melbu again. "Is that guy immortal or somethin' 'cause he doesn't seem to wanna die."

"He'd better not be immortal." Lloyd landed and put me down softly. "Come on, we've got a fight to win."

I watched Lloyd fly back towards Melbu. I flew off towards Melbu and powered up one of my strongest attacks.

"BAJIRO RASHIKA!!" A bright, blue sphere appeared in between my hands. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" I yelled at the others as I threw the energy blast at Melbu. Melbu turned around to face me. Before he could even block the blast, he was hit. The blast threw him backwards and he hit the ground hard. Everyone else was on the ground, covering their eyes as a big explosion went off. Bajiro Rashika was Wingly language for Shimmering Explosion. I cautiously walked over towards Melbu and powered up another magic attack. Melbu looked like he was out cold, but you could never trust bad guys. "BIJIRO RA-" I was cut short as the energy ball appeared in my hands. Melbu had grabbed my neck. His grip tightened as I struggled.

'_This is just my luck._' I thought as Melbu tightened his grip. I heard everyone running up towards us.

"Come any closer and the girl dies." Melbu told everyone.

'_Why does this _always_ happen to _me_?_' I stopped struggling. I knew I wasn't gonna get out of his really tight grip.

"Let her go, Melbu." Lloyd hissed.

"Oh. I forgot. She's your sister, isn't she? Well, then I just might keep her." Melbu had a smirk on his face.

I thought for a long while as Melbu held me by my neck. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I heard gasps just seconds later and the sound of something tearing through flesh. Melbu dropped me and I fell to my knees. I could now see what had happened. My sword had stabbed him in the back, and the tip of the blade could now be seen coming out of Melbu's gut as the sword stabbed into him even more. I walked around him, grabbed the sword's hilt, and jerked it to the right. The sword's blade cut through his ribs and came out of his right side. He was almost cut in half as he fell to the ground.

'_That takes care of him. At least I hope so._ _Just to be sure._' I took my sword and cut his head off. '_Well, he won't be getting back up after _that_._' I walked back over to the others.

"He's getting back up." I heard Lavitz say.

I turned around and stared in horror. He was indeed getting back up. His hands picked up his head and put it back on.

"Did you seriously think that I'd die _that_ easily?" Melbu asked me.

"But…how…I…your head…" I stared at him. '_HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?!_' I screamed in my mind.

"I think he's immortal." Meru said.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!!!" Melbu yelled as he flew up into the sky. The sky above us started to darken. The only thing that lit up the sky was lightning.

"It's starting!" Rose screamed.

"What's starting?" I asked her.

"The Dragoon War." Rose answered.

"But……" Rose interrupted me.

"Just watch." She told me.

I watched quietly. A few minutes later, I saw what Melbu was doing. He was summoning something. Not Virages though. Something else. Something more dangerous.

"So this is what she meant by Dragoon War." I muttered, amazed at what I was seeing. Dragoons flew down from the sky. '_But how is he able to summon _Dragoons_? It doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to use Dragoons? I thought he hated Dragoons._'

"He wants power and he'll do anything to obtain that power." Lloyd whispered to me.

"So he'll use the Dragoons that he hates so much?" I looked up at him.

"I guess so." He steadied the Dragon Buster in his hand.

"This is gonna be a fight to remember." Hajeri flew up towards some of the Dragoons. Melbu had summoned what looked to be hundreds of Dragoons. All the Dragoons were of different elements.

"I thought there were only seven main Dragoons?" I asked. I noticed that there was only the seven main elements, there wasn't any Dead, Living, or anything like that in the bunch of Dragoons that Melbu had summoned.

"Yes, but obviously there are more than seven Dragoon Spirits for the main elements." Albert watched as Hajeri started to fight with the Dragoons. He flew up there, and began fighting too.

"This is gonna take a while." Zieg said as he started fighting.

'_Yep. This is gonna take a LONG while._' I sighed as I held my sword tighter. '_Time to fight. Again._'

We were all tremendously wore out after five hours of nothing but fighting. Those Dragoons were sure hard to defeat. We probably already defeated well over two hundred Dragoons and there was still a lot more to go. Lloyd defeated most of them with the Dragon Buster and I used my 'Shimmering Explosion' to wipe out five at a time. Hajeri seemed to love the fighting. I had never seen anyone fight like he was fighting. Milro toyed around with the Dragoons that fought him and Phirala used her size as her advantage.

I landed on the ground to catch my breath. '_I have never in my entire life seen this many Dragoons. I guess that's what Rose meant when she said the Dragoon War was coming soon. I never would have thought that this would happen. But how did Melbu get that much power? Where'd he get enough power to summon hundreds and hundreds of Dragoons?_' I quickly turned my attention to a three-headed dog ripping apart Dragoons.

"ALRIGHT!!" Ace was on the back of the dog. The dog was big enough to jump up into the air and grab onto the Dragoons and pull them down.

I then saw something blue flying towards me.

"OCEANUS!!" I would have recognized that cat from miles away. "Why are you here?" I asked him as he landed in front of me.

"To help." Oceanus flew towards the cloud of Dragoons.

"I'm glad he's back on the good side." I smiled. My smile quickly turned into a smirk. '_I'm gonna summon something of my own._' I stared at the Magical Staff that I held in my left hand. I put all of my energy into that Staff. '_Dragoon Queen, please help us._' The wind blew my hair around wildly. Everyone one, including Melbu Frahma. A woman wearing rainbow colored armor flew down from the sky. Her long, silver hair flew around her.

"You will all stop this fighting." The Dragoon Queen said in her sweet voice.

"NO!!! I control these Dragoons! You don't!!" Melbu hissed.

"I AM THE DRAGOON QUEEN AND I CONTROL ALL DRAGOONS!!" The Queen's voice was now cold and harsh.

"NO!!! THESE DRAGOONS ARE MINE!!!" Melbu yelled.

The Queen ignored Melbu and turned towards the Dragoons that Melbu had summoned. "I order you to leave." She told them. They all obeyed, and disappeared. The Queen turned back around when she heard the sound of something piercing through armor. She stared in horror. Hajeri was in front of her and Melbu was in front of him. Hajeri had stopped Melbu's attack from hitting the Queen. Hajeri gasped for air. Melbu had stabbed him with a small sword that was made specially for Dragoon armor. Hajeri fell and hit the ground. The Queen then summoned her Dragon. She and Hajeri were the only ones out of the Dragoon Judges who had Dragons. The rainbow colored Queen of Dragons came out of nowhere and attacked Melbu with one good hit. Everything went bright.

I woke up with a terrible head ache. I could hear someone's heart-beat. I opened my eyes and found myself laying beside Lloyd, his left arm held tightly to me and my head was resting on his chest. He was asleep. I closed my eyes and listened closely to what was going on in the room.

"Will he live?" I heard Rose ask.

"Yes. Fortunately, he will." The Dragoon Queen answered. I could hear something breathing hard. "He did a very brave thing." I heard the Queen pacing back and forth.

I felt Lloyd wake up. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"They are wandering around the town. They'll be back here in a few minutes." Rose answered.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Deningrad. The Queen here was nice enough to let us stay in her castle. Well, as long as we keep a close eye on you." Lloyd answered. I smiled as I stood up and stretched. I looked over and saw Hajeri laying on a bed, breathing hard.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked the Dragoon Queen.

"Yes. He'll be fine." The Dragoon Queen smiled. "He'll be just fine." She was out of her Dragoon form and her silver hair was put up in a pony-tail. "I need to talk to you, Crystal."

"Sure. Whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" I sat down beside Lloyd.

"I'm able to take you back to Earth." The Queen told me.

"Really?!" I really missed Earth, although it was a pain living there, I still missed it.

"Yes. Whenever you are ready to leave, I'll take you back. All you have to do is choose Endiness or Earth." The Queen said.

I had a huge smile on my face, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the look on Lloyd's face. "I……" I had family here, but I thought I would be happier on Earth. I missed everything there. My pets, my step-sister, step-brother, and even my step-mother. "I choose………"


	24. The End, Or Is It?

This is the last chapter, guys. Please review. Now, if you would like a sequel, I would be more than glad to start writing one. It'll probably take place several years later, but it'll still have the original Dragoons. Soooooo……just review and tell me whatcha want. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Okay? OKAY? The only thing that I own are the characters that I created and myself of course.

"I choose……" I hesitated. '_What should I do?! I don't know what to choose! Well, guess I should just go with what my heart wants._' "I choose Endiness." I saw the look on Lloyd's face brighten.

"Are you sure?" The Queen asked me.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." I was positive that I wanted to stay in Endiness instead. I looked over at Lloyd. He had a smile on his face.

"Then I'll be leaving now. I'll be taking my Dragoons back now." The Dragoon Queen told us.

"Would it be possible for me to visit Endiness whenever I want to?" Hajeri sat up.

"Why…yes, it's possible." The Queen sat down in a chair.

"Then I'll stay here for a bit. I don't think I'm ready to go back there. Not now anyway. I'll just spend a few days here." Hajeri stood up. He moaned.

"Yes, you do need to rest. I don't think you're in good condition to travel there." The Queen stood up and left the room.

Milro came running through the door, almost knocking the Queen off her feet.

"Can I stay here too for a little while?!?!" Milro seemed excited.

"Uh……I guess it would be okay." The Queen regained her balance.

"Oh yeah!!" Milro walked over to Hajeri and patted him on the back. "We're gonna have a BLAST together."

Hajeri didn't look to thrilled. "Yeah……great. Why does HE have to come, your Highness?!!"

"Because he wants to, Hajeri." The Queen smiled and left the room.

Phirala also came running in, missing the Queen. "I GET TO STAY FOR A BIT TOO!!!" She jumped on top of Milro, knocking him down to the ground.

"Get off of me, shrimp!" Milro pushed her off of him. Phirala then hugged Hajeri.

"I GET TO STAY!!! YAH!!!" She ran all around the room.

Hajeri left the room to go complain to the Queen of Dragoons.

I laughed. "Are Saphira and Mike gonna stay here too for a bit?"

"Nah. They'll have the whole Heaven _alone_." Milro said. Phirala and Milro laughed.

I quietly left the castle as Milro started tickling Phirala. Lloyd followed.

"Why are you staying?" He asked me.

"Because I have family here, remember?" I smiled. "And plus, I like living here. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to walk around for a while."

"Okay. I'll be in the castle, probably keeping Milro away from Phirala." He smiled as he left. I walked down the streets of Deningrad.

'_My life is going to be different from now on. I'm gonna travel around the whole world. It might be best if I start on my new journey early in the morning. Maybe Lloyd would like to come? He probably will. Ever since he found out I was his baby sister, he's been a bit overprotective._' I laughed. '_But I guess that's how older brothers are supposed be._' I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around. Hajeri grabbed me as I bumped into him.

"Watch it, kid. Someone could get seriously hurt." He let me go.

"Sorry. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about this." I took out the picture of him out of my pant's pocket.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked as he took the picture from my hand.

"I found it when I went to speak with the Dragoon Queen." I put my hands on my hips. "Who's that with you? The Queen said that you two were brothers."

Hajeri hesitated a moment. "We are brothers."

"Well, what's his name? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in Mayfil." That was the only question that he answered.

"But that means that…oh…" I rubbed my hands. "Is that why you're so mean sometimes?"

"Yeah. I guess so. He died before I could even say good-bye." Hajeri actually sounded sad.

"Oh……I'm sorry." An idea struck me. "You stay right here. I'll be back." I ran back inside the castle. This time the guards moved out of the way. '_They're learning._' I laughed silently. "DRAGOON QUEEEEEEEEENNN!!!" I yelled. "WHERE ARE YYYOOOOOUUUU???!!!"

"Stop screaming. I'm right here." The Dragoon Queen walked out of a room.

"I need your help." I looked out of a window and saw Hajeri waiting for me.

"With what?" She looked at me.

"Ya know Hajeri's brother, right?" The Queen nodded. "Well, do you think you can help Hajeri get to Mayfil so he can see his brother? It'll really help him. PLEASE?" I begged.

"Okay, okay. Bring him in and I'll see what I can do." The Queen told me. I nodded and ran out of the castle. Moments later, I came back inside dragging Hajeri behind me.

"What in Soa's name are you doing?!" Hajeri yelled.

"Here he is!" I pushed Hajeri up to the Queen.

"What the-" Hajeri was cut short by the Queen.

"This may take a while." The Queen said some words and Hajeri fell down to the ground.

"He's in the same sleep that you were in when you went to Mayfil, so you may want to watch him. Just in case." The Queen explained to me.

I nodded. "Okay." I dragged Hajeri to the wall so he could lean up against it. I sat down beside him.

"He'll wake up on his own, but I'll be in the next room if you need me." The Queen walked inside a room just to the left of us.

I yawned. I was pretty tired already. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Hajeri.

"Thanks." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh…you're welcome. So what was your brother like anyway?" I yawned and sat up.

"Stubborn." He leaned back against the wall. "He was glad to see me though. He's learned how to control his temper a bit. I guess when he stay around someone like Shirley, you'd learn how to control your temper."

"Isn't Shirley one of the Dragoons during the Dragon Campaign?" I asked.

"Yep. She was the White Silver Dragoon." He closed his eyes. "When I was there, I apologized to all the Dragoons that were during the Campaign. They all forgave me too."

"That's nice." I looked up as Rose walked up to us.

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked as she sat down beside me.

"Did you know that Hajeri has a brother?" I asked her.

"Yes. I do. Would you like me to tell her, Hajeri?" Rose glared at Hajeri.

"No. I'm pretty sure I can handle it, Rose." He glared back. "My younger brother was a Dragoon during the campaign. His name is Kanzas. The only thing we have in common is our temper and the fact that we were both Dragoons."

"So that was the man in the picture?" I asked.

"Yep. That picture was taken by Mike. He had used some strange thing and almost blinded me." He shook his head. "I don't remember what he called it."

"Camera?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's it. Stupid thing. He never told us about the blinding light." He stood up. "I'll be going now. Here. Give this to the Dragoon Queen, please." He handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"Okay." I took the paper.

"See ya. Maybe." Hajeri walked out of the castle.

"I'm going too. Zieg and I are going to travel around Endiness. See you later, Crystal." Rose actually smiled and waved as she left the castle.

"See ya." I looked over to see Dart and Shana walking down the stairs. "You leaving too?"

"Yeah. There's nothing else that we need to do, so we'll be leaving. Maybe we'll see each other again, Crystal. Bye." Shana and Dart walked through the castle doors.

I ran inside a room where the Dragoon Queen was. "Here. Hajeri told me to give this to you. Oh, and can you tell Milro and the others bye for me? I'll be leaving soon."

"Sure." The Queen looked at the paper.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"He doesn't really feel like going back home with us. He's decided to live in Endiness." The Queen answered.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll see him sometime in the future and I'll tell him 'hi' for ya, k?" I looked at her.

"Okay. Thank you." The Queen smiled. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks. I will." I ran out of the room.

"Albert, Kongol, and Meru have already left for Bale." Lavitz told me as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh. Guess everyone's leaving. Where are you gonna go?" I asked him.

"Oh…I don't know. I might become a knight again." Lavitz twirled his spear around. "Well, guess I'll be leavin' too. Bye." He waved and left.

"Bye." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Lloyd?"

"Yes?" Lloyd ran his hand through my hair.

"I was wanting to travel around Endiness, like Rose and Zieg. Is that alright with you?" I turned around and looked up at him.

He had a worried look on his face. "I guess."

Boralo was standing beside him. "She'll be fine, Lloyd."

"I know." Lloyd still didn't seem too sure.

"I'll be extra careful, and I promise that we'll see each other again." I smiled.

"Fine, but you must also promise that we'll keep in touch by writing letters to each other, okay?" Lloyd looked down at me.

"Okay! I promise!" I gave Lloyd and Boralo a quick hug then ran to the exit. "See ya, guys!" I waved at Oceanus and Ace, who were just coming out of a room.

"See ya." Lloyd watched me as I left.

"Have a nice trip and don't forget to write to me too!" Boralo waved back.

"I'll write to you too!" I ran out of the exit.

I ran through the town of Deningrad and out onto the soft, white snow. The winter breeze blew through my silver hair. I ran through the snow. I was gonna walk to whatever place I wanted to go to. I wanted to see everything, not fly over it all. It started to snow again. I twirled around, slipped, then rolled down a hill. When I stopped rolling, I was laying on my back. I looked up at the sky. I stood up and started walking. It was getting dark already and the Moon That Never Sets glowed a bright, bright blue. I started to run. "I'm going to have a wonderful time traveling around Endiness."


End file.
